Uzumaki Brothers
by JanusZeal1
Summary: Self Insertion. An unknown ninja retrieves a young man from our world to the shinobi world. Yet, the man is realted to one of the cast? Chapter 18 uploaded.
1. Prologue

Uzumaki Brothers  
  
First off, no I don't Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't. Janus I do own, take him and I'll hunt you with wiffle bat. I swear, I'll do it. Oh, and yes, this is kind of a self insertion but it's kinda not in another way. Just incase your wondering, this is just how my brain thought of the story idea, so here it is. Pairings yet to be decided, I haven't thought about that part of the story yet. I see where my fingers take me, but suggestions are welcomed. Mention yaoi and I also come after you with the wiffle bat. Alright? Oh, and any other suggestions would be appreciated. This is my first fanfic, so just tell me how it is, alright? Oh, and in the story, Final Lotus is the third one of the series. The has to be some reason to open the Death Gate now.  
  
Prologue  
  
'What a pathetic world this is. They rely to much on their precious technology. Ok, I admit, it is much more advanced than our world, but I can not believe that my brother left my only living relative in this world. Curse him. Just because Orochimaru found out about our bloodlimit...' A lonely figure walked onto a grassy field with two pointless metal structures with nets on either end. 'What could they possibly use this for I wonder?'  
A group of young adults came running down from some glass covered, rectangular structures on a near by hill. 'Pathetic. Back home, by the time people are as old as these children, they are either dead or decent ninjas. This world is to soft. What ever did my brother see in this world...' A flying, yellow disk came flying at the figure, who deftly catches it in his left hand just before it would hit his head. Several of the youth came running up towards him.  
"Hey, mister, that was a pretty good catch. Could we have our Frisbee back and would you like to play with us?" He glared at the boy who asked him.  
"Fool," he quickly swiped his arm out, knocking the boy to the ground and making him slide several feet painfully. "I don't have time to play your silly little games, and I caught this thing, so I'll think I'll keep it." Several of the women and a couple of the guys rushed to their fallen friend. Several others stared at him, fists clenched.  
"Why you!" One of them shouted, charging at the figure. He just chuckled and batted him to the side like he did the first. "Don't even try to fight me, I'm more powerful then you could ever dream," At this, the rest of the barely restrained guys charged him. He easily dodged the attacks, taking a swing or a kick here or there. As he just finished with the last of the guys, everyone was staring at him in fear except for one young man who was charging at him from one of the buildings. 'Something is different about this one, I can't place it though.'  
"You! Why did you come here if you were going to start a fight?" He screamed, holding one of the wounded boys. "If you want a fight, leave my friends out of this and fight me."  
"Very well, boy. Let's see what you got." He got in a fighting stance for the first time. He looked at the boy and opened his eyes in shock. 'What!?! He just opened the first Gate? How? Chakra doesn't exist in this world, yet how can he use it? Without training no less?' Barely dodging the boys first attack brought him out of his monologue. They started dancing, a punch here, and a faint there. It almost looked as if the were even in power and skill. Yet neither had landed a punch. 'I think I need to get serious with this fight. Let's see what he thinks of Jutsu.' With that, the figure preformed several quick hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly, twenty copies of him appeared. The boy's eyes widened in shock.  
"What did you just do?" He shouted, dodging the attacks from the bunshin. "I have to try it." Suddenly, the boy vanished. The figure looked around and couldn't see him. He felt a very hard kick to his rib cage, knocking him into the air. 'Hmm, he landed a hit, and it hurt too. Mustn't misjudge the boy,' He suddenly felt a presence below him. 'What? Is this...' "I'm sorry, sensei," the boy whispered, barely audible to the figure. "You're mine." The figure tried to move, but something seemed to be tying him up. He glanced at his body only to see long bandages wrapping around his body. 'This is..!!! I have to focus my chakra to soften the blow, or it may kill me before I find my nephew...' Focusing hard, he felt him start spiraling downward. 'Please be enough, please...' "Initial Lotus!!!!" The boy screamed as he jumped off the figure before he impacted with the ground. All copies instantly vanished. The boy skid to a halt about ten feet away, panting hard.  
"I never knew it would hurt this much. I didn't mean to kill him, but..." The figure slowly pulled himself out off the crater. "Boy! Where did you learn how to use the Lotus? My assumption must have been wrong. Chakra does run through some people here, but they are rare. For that, I will rip you and your friends here to shreds. I will not be derailed from my task!" He charged the boy, intent to kill all evident on his face. The boy stood still, rage evident on his features.  
"You, will not hurt my friends!" He shouted. Suddenly, this great blue aura surrounded him. "Death Gate, open!"  
'What! He can open the Death Gate! How does he even know about it? How...' realization flashed on his face. 'This is him, this is my nephew. No one else here knows of chakra, yet he somehow does innately. And the only other person that I've ever known to open the Death Gate was my brother before he died fighting Orochimaru. I have to bring my nephew back alive; it was my mission. I have to trust the door, it is the only way. It will cost me my life, but as soon as he opened that gate I was dead anyway. ' The figure rapidly preformed couple dozen hand seals as the boy pummeled him. He finished the last seal and was just about to perform the jutsu when he heard a fear shout from the boy.  
"Final Lotus!!!"  
"Bloodline Limit: Gate!!!" A large portal opened below them just before the crashed into the ground. The boy's legs crashed into the man, who instantly coughed up a quart of blood. 'This boy is truly of my clan. It is sad that he is the only one left. I just hope that his mother's family will take care of him, when we return home.'  
  
A matching gate opened up over a huge mowed down field. The man and the boy crashed into the ground, making the few teetering trees to come crashing to the ground. An old man in a black ninja outfit caring a small bundle hurried to the scene. He quickly saw the man was not long for this world.  
"Take...care...of...my...nephew...the nephew...of the...4th..." The older man looked around, and saw a small child in a pile of unusual cloths unconscious next to the now dead man. He slowly picked up the child and held him in his left arm, after shifting his other bundle to his right. In a flash, five masked figures with tattoos on their left shoulders appeared in front of the old man.  
"Hokage-sama!" They said in unison, looking at the man behind him. The Hokage slowly stood up.  
"Tell no one of this. Collect the body and everything else. Report to me with everything you find. Dispose of the body properly afterwards. His headband says he is Leaf, so treat him as such. Find out who he is. Go." The five masked figures vanished, along with everything but the crater and the boy in the Hokage's arms. "Nephew of the 4th he, he said." Both children in his arms opened their eyes. "I believe it. The resemblance is uncanny. They have the same hair and eyes. Only visible difference is that Naruto has his whisker birthmarks. Naruto will need the support, and if I what that man said was true; they shall be raised as brothers. The Uzumaki brothers..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Look back to prologue for disclaimer, alright?  
  
The room was silent, save for the quiet slurping of noodles. Scrolls, kunai, and shuriken were scattered around the room, on the counters, hanging out of cupboards, and the floor. The only clean place in the room was on the table, where two boys sat eating instant ramen. I was hunched over my cup, not even looking at, engrossed in a new scroll. My brother was also hunched over his cup, but he barely looked awake. Like every morning they each had one empty cup by them that they were eating, an empty one next to them, and one steaming cup in the middle of the table.  
  
We both finished our cups at the same time and reached for the remaining cup in the middle of the table with our chopsticks. Our chopsticks encountered each other and backed off in defensive stances. Then the chopsticks started attacking each other viciously, trying to get to the remaining cup of ramen before the other. I didn't raise my eyes from my scroll, knowing I would will this battle like I do every day. Suddenly, a hand reached out and snatched cup. I raised my eyes to see my brother grin at his victory.  
  
"Cheater," I said as the he dug into the cup. "You aren't supposed to use your hands, Naruto."  
  
"Well I was hungry after cleaning the Hokage monument yesterday." He replied, finishing up the cup. "If you hadn't been so engrossed in that scroll you would have noticed."  
  
"And I used to wonder why today will be your third time taking the exam."  
  
"It's your third time too," he spat, finishing the cup, standing up. "Anyways, I get the shower first, you can clean the table." With that, he took off up the stairs.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, taking after him. We raced each other up the stairs, kicking, punching, and grabbing each other's clothes trying to be the first to the shower and the hot water. Getting to the door, Naruto leaped in and slammed it behind him, nearly smashing my fingers as I tried to pull them away.  
  
"Yes, I win again!" My brother laughed, as I walked back downstairs. I slowly started cleaning the table as the shower upstairs started to run. I shook my head. This happed everyday, and in everything I do. Naruto, my older brother, always was one step ahead of me in everything. I finished up cleaning the table and I picked up my scroll and went back into my room. The right wall of my room is covered in shelves of scrolls of all kinds. I placed my new scroll in a section called 'Water Seals'. I smiled to myself. This was one thing I had over my brother. He barely knew what a sealing jutsu was and I know fifty. A few of the lower level ones I've even gotten to work.  
  
I walked over to a small mirror I had on the opposite wall. Staring at myself, I realized again how much similar we looked. Naruto had his whisker marks, and his hair always stood up spiky, I had no marks and my hair always wanted to fall down over my eyes. We were so similar, yet somehow I was always in his shadow. I looked out the window at my home, Konoha. I can't stop thinking about how the town sees us. Naruto and I have talked about it, but not in years. When they look at him, they see anger, and hate. But when they see me, they see pity. It bugs me so much. What could they pity about my life? That I had no parents? What about it? Haven't they seen how my brother and I survive? And if that was the case, why don't they look at my brother the same way as me? I punched the wall. I need to stop thinking about this, it only makes me angry.  
  
"Janus, the shower is yours! I'm off to the academy, later!" I slowly collected my things as my brother closed the door as he left. As I stepped into the shower, luke warm water greeted me. This is a change; usually Naruto takes all the warm water. That either means he was in a hurry or actually tried to do something nice for a change. I hope it was the second. Today is an important day. I will pass the Genin exams today. We both will. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sweat dripped from my brow to the floor. I was almost done with the last test. Iruka and Mizuki were quietly discussing something at the desk in front of me. It feels like I've been standing here for hours under their glare. Please hurry and review my scores on the other tests quickly. I want to see how Naruto did.  
"Now then," Iruka spoke up. I focused my attention on him. "Your scores so far have been excellent. If you hadn't been late the last two years, you probably would have passed your first try." I chuckled, embarrassed and tilted my head to look at the ground.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," Iruka said, smiling. "Now for the last test we want you to create at least two bunshins for us." My face widened in shock.  
"According to Naruto, this is the same test you had the last two years."  
"That is correct," Mizuki said, slightly annoyed. "You're the last one and I have something I need to do." I sighed. Naruto has never done a successful bunshin. Focus your chakra Janus. There, got it. Form the bunshins in your mind. Form the Tiger Seal...  
"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Smoke billowed around me. As the smoke cleared, it revealed two perfect clones. I smiled slightly. Iruka smiled too as he picked up a forehead protector and walked over to me.  
"Congratulations, Janus. You passed." I took the forehead protector and tied it around my forehead.  
"Janus, could you stay and help Iruka clean up around here, I need to go." Just when I was about to decline, he promptly vanished in a puff of smoke. I sighed, I guess checking on Naruto would have to wait.  
"Come on Janus, it won't take that long, alright? I'm sure Naruto would wait for you." Iruka smiled at me. He was one of the few adults that treated Naruto and me with kindness and respect. "How 'bout this, help me and I take you and your brother out to eat, ok?"  
"Ok," I replied, smiling. "Just not ramen again, I'm getting tired of it and I want some variety. I don't know how Naruto can eat so much of it." Iruka laughed as we put the remaining forehead protector in a box and swept the floor.  
"I know, I can't either. At least it's not an expensive habit." I chuckled and continued sweeping the floor.  
  
I ran around the campus again. Where was Naruto? He wasn't on his swing; he wasn't mingling in the crowd or anything. He wouldn't have gone home yet, not till he found out how I did, so where was he? Could he have failed again that badly?  
"Janus-kun..." I heard a voice softly whisper behind me. I jumped and turned around, shocked.  
"Hinata...don't do that." I said, waiting for my heartbeat to come back down. Hinata was one of my few, true friends who I had at school. I don't know how we became friends anymore, but I knew I there was something similar that brought us together. Besides Naruto, who it was quite obvious she had a big crush on. "You know you're the only one besides the teachers here who can do that to me."  
"Sorry, sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," I noticed the forehead protector around her neck. "So you passed to, congratulations."  
"Thank you. You're looking for Naruto-kun, right?"  
"Heh heh, was it that obvious?" Hinata nodded. I chuckled. "I guess running around like a headless chicken does kinda tell that. So, I bet you know what happened to him, don't you" I grinned mischievously causing Hinata to blush a bright crimson.  
"Janus-kun..."  
"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. How many times have we gone through this, we need to work on your confidence level. It's the only way you'll get noticed more. And a pretty girl like you deserves to be the center of attention," this caused Hinata to blush deeper. I smiled. "Anyways, where did you see Naruto wander off to?"  
"Well, he was sitting on his swing, looking really depressed. I wanted to go and comfort him but before I could get my legs to move, Mizuki- sensei appeared on a branch above him, talked to him for a little bit, and then they both vanished just before you came out." Hinata's face saddened. She really likes my brother, doesn't she? It so makes me want to break the promise I made her to not tell him.  
"Don't worry, Hinata, I'll find him and keep him out of trouble, alright?"  
"Thank you, Janus-kun."  
"Well, I'm off. See you later." With that, I jumped to the nearest building and was off. Damn, Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into this time.  
  
Where is he? He is never late for dinner. I paced back and forth through the kitchen. I looked around town for him with no luck. I had hoped Naruto be home when I came back, but no luck. But Naruto missing dinner, unheard of! Especially when it wasn't his turn to cook. I had just given up and sat down to start eating when the door quickly opened, slamming against the wall.  
"How many times I have I told you not to do that, brother!"  
"Sorry, sorry. Janus, come on, I have something you just got to see!" I headed to the front room, only to be surprised to see a huge scroll slung to Naruto's back.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"Sorry, no time to explain. Come with me and we can start learning the jutsus within! And while I'm practicing, you can read it, how 'bout that? I know you've never read a scroll this big." Actually I had, but it was only about the histories of the ninja wars.  
"All right, one sec. Let me put our dinner in the fridge or something." I quickly put the food in the fridge and followed my brother out.  
  
"..Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, louder than before. I shook my head while clutching my ear in pain. Didn't he know that if he shouts it louder it won't make it work better? I opened the scroll up some more. The jutsus contained within were amazing. All of them were jounin level or higher. I couldn't figure out why Naruto insisted on learning every jutsu in this scroll tonight. Then something caught my eye. A forbidden sealing jutsu? What the....  
I looked up. Someone was coming, I quickly rolled up the scroll and slung it over my shoulder, and then I realized something. They must be after Naruto and this scroll, but I have to know about this jutsu. I grabbed a log and changed it to look exactly like the scroll. I quickly affixed a small seal to it so that the log wouldn't suddenly change back any time soon. It didn't last long, but it lasted long enough. I tossed it to my brother while I hid behind the building nearby.  
I reopened the scroll to the sealing jutsu. My eyes bugged out. This jutsu takes the soul of the target and seals it into a person? And the seal was adjustable so that you could target who received the soul, and even use the chakra of the sealed soul? Amazing! But why was the seal forbidden. I heard some noise nearby, but I decided that the scroll was more important at this time. I rolled the scroll out a little farther. A warning message, ah this is what I've been looking for.  
'Warning. This jutsu is highly forbidden. It summons the God of Death to forcefully take the soul out of the target's body. But, as a cost of summoning the god is your own soul. If you seal the soul in yourself, the god pulls both your souls along with it into Hell. If you seal it in someone else, it still eats your soul, but not the soul of the vessel. Only use this jutsu in the protection of Konoha. --Yondaime, 4th Hokage.'  
  
I was shocked. It was the last jutsu on the scroll. It was the last anything on the scroll. I rolled it up and slung it over my shoulder, prepared to return it. I wasn't not supposed to read that. That was meant for Hokages alone, not me, a simple genin. I had to return it.  
As I rounded the corner, I saw Naruto and Iruka-sensei walking towards me. They looked extremely happy. I noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his forehead protector anymore, but Naruto was wearing it. I was confused till I realized that Naruto must have mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Then I noticed them staring at me, well more the scroll I was caring.  
"He he. Opps, guess you found me out. Naruto, sorry, the scroll you have is a fake," I walked over to my brother and tapped the end of the scroll. It turned back into a log and clattered to the ground. Naruto was looking at me confused while Iruka was staring at me astonished. "Uhh, yeah. I know, it's only a simple seal. I can't do any more much more complex than that."  
"You know, Janus, messing with sealing jutsu is dangerous."  
"I know, I know. Anyways, lets get this scroll back to the Hok...I mean rightful owner, alright?" So, we headed off, Naruto telling me all about his fight with Mizuki and Iruka looking at me strangely.  
  
"Here you go, Hokage-sama, sorry for my brother here. He didn't know what he did." I handed the scroll to the Hokage. The jounin and chuunin looked at me funny. The Hokage took the scroll and looked back at me. Uh oh, if that look on his face says what I think it says... I bit my thumb, causing it to bleed. Everyone was now looking at me funny, except the Hokage. I held my thumb out as he took a scroll from his robes, opened it, and held it in front of him. I placed thumb on the proper spot for the blood oath. The Hokage then handed me the scroll and I held it for him as he bit his thumb and placed his thumb print next to mine. He nodded and smiled, rolling the oath scroll up and placing it back into his robes.  
"Uzumaki brothers, you are dismissed. It's late, so get some rest. Tomorrow report for your photo appointment on time, until then." With that Naruto, Iruka, and I left to go get the dinner he promised both of us. It was good, ramen again but that's ok. I'm used to being in my brother's shadow, and after tonight, he deserved it more than I did. Upon returning to our apartment, Naruto went strait into his room and collapsed on his futon. I closed his door as I walked by to my own room.  
I entered my own room and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. The contents of the Scroll of Seals, as I found out the scroll Naruto had taken from the Hokage was, wouldn't leave my head. So I got up, took one of my small, blank jutsu scrolls, opened it up and started writing. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Hand Seal - Middle Index Cross. This jutsu is similar to traditional bunshin but creates real bodies instead of just shadows...' I smiled to myself as I finished up the first scroll.  
I walked over and placed it in the section of my wall called "Clone Jutsu." I picked up another empty scroll and returned to my desk. Having a photographic memory sometimes was a curse, but sometimes was also a blessing. I may have sworn not to tell anyone about reading the complete Scroll of Seals, but the only person who ever look at my collection is me. I might have to have Hinata help me make my genjutsu shield over my wall Byakugan proof. But that is for another day. So, I pick up a new scroll, sat back down at my desk, and start writing on the next jutsu. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I quickly shut them, remembering that I forgot to close the curtain last night. Never again will I stay up all night transcribing jutsus. How a people do it for a living? Oh well. I slowly crawl out of bed to go take a shower. I hear a crash downstairs and a string of curses. Naruto was downstairs trying to start breakfast. I chuckled as I went into the bathroom for a shower. Stepping in I relaxed. A warm shower always makes me feel better. But then the 4th's message comes back to me. I shudder, finishing my shower. I walk downstairs to see my brother finish up the fifth ramen cup.  
"You slept in, no breakfast for you." Naruto teased in a sing-song manner.  
"Well thank, I was just thinking of going out for breakfast today to in celebration on becoming a Genin. I'll leave you to you cold shower." I walked out the front door just in time to hear my brother howl in defeat.  
  
I walked into a diner to get myself a real breakfast for a change. One to many mornings of ramen or cereal, with non expired milk that Naruto never checked. I sat down at a bar and ordered some miso soup, rice, and some pickled vegetables. As I was being served my food, I watched three older men walked into the bar, all very intoxicated. Drinking this early in the morning? No, they look to tired. The probably haven't gone to sleep yet.  
"Waitress!" The larger one spat, leaning on his other two friends. "One of everything on the breakfast menu, my treat for these fine friends of mine. We're celebrating; our eldest children have all become adults! Everyone should be happy!"  
I chuckled to myself. I recognized them as Choji's, Shikamaru's, and Ino's fathers. From the mission histories I've read, they were one of the best Genin and Chuunin teams to come out of Leaf.  
"Hey, you graduated with my daughter, didn't you?" Oh crap, I've been spotted. I quickly wolf down the last of my food so fast I caught Choji's father's attention.  
"That was pretty impressive, young one. Join us and we will tell you stories and I will take you as my disciple and teach you the Akimichi brand of eating."  
"Umm, that's alright. I kinda need to get my photo taken and I have a meeting with Hokage-sama so, rain check, ok?"  
"We'll hold you to it!" The three of them shouted at me as I walked out. I really hope they don't. Upon arriving at the photo spot, the Hokage Monument, I sat down on the chair, smiled slightly and the photo was taken. I took it with me into my early meeting with the Hokage. I guess last to exam gets to be the first to register.  
"Please, be seated Janus."  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I trust that everything is in order?"  
"Yes it is. You are to report to the academy tomorrow at 9:00 for team assignments. Oh, and come with me for a moment."  
"Alright," I followed him into his office, closing the door behind me.  
"You do know why you're here, right?"  
"The forbidden jutsu, I know. I'm sorry; I couldn't stop myself from reading about it."  
"It's alright. Unlike your brother, I know you have the knowledge when to use forbidden jutsu and when not to, and I'm proud of you for that. If only Naruto could be as disciplined as you."  
"Please don't say that, Hokage-sama. You know how much of a struggle he has had. Nearly everyone in the village despises him and it's not his fault!"  
"I know, I know," the Hokage stood up and patted me on the back. "Just remember, don't tell anyone about that jutsu, alright. Oh, and here, I have a gift for you." I looked up as the Hokage gave me a bag full of scrolls. "Save for the one you know of, these are all the sealing jutsus I know that aren't in your 'collection.'" My eyes opened in shock.  
"I thought no one knew of my library!" The Hokage chuckled.  
"It's my job to know. And I'm really glad you decided not to write the 4th's seal down. Some of the other jutsus I'm not so sure you should have though..."  
"Don't worry; I'm going to get Hinata's help today to strengthen the genjutsu I placed around my shelves. If I can make it Byakugan proof, then it would truly be hidden. I even have an idea on how to do it to."  
"Good for you. Well, I have other genins to meet with, so you best be off. See you around, Janus."  
"Thank you for the scrolls, Hokage-sama!" With that, I left the room.  
  
These scrolls are amazing! These seals are so advanced! I rolled up the fifth scroll I read. I grinned evilly. I'm not the proud owner of a level 7 lightning seal, highest level elemental seal there is. And there probably be a level 7 seal for the rest of the elements as well. Hokage- sama lives up to his name. I put the scroll back in my bag and take out a new one, an earth seal according to the wrappings.  
"Boo." I leaped out of my skin at the quiet sound I heard in my ear. I landed hard on my rear, facing my would-be attacker. Hinata giggled quietly behind her hands.  
"Graahhhh!" I said, shuddering from my head to my toes. "I swear, you really need better hobbies then sneaking up behind me and scaring me and watching my brother, Hinata." She just smiled sweetly. I could almost feel my teeth start rotting as I looked at her.  
"So, you have new scrolls I see. Library get a new shipment or did you convince some clan to allow you into their library."  
"Neither, these are gifts from Hokage-sama for becoming a genin. Every sealing jutsu he knows and the scrolls are mine to keep." I grinned foxishly, something I inherited from my brother. I looked back to see Hinata blushing. I quickly turned around so she couldn't see the blush that was slightly forming on my own cheeks. "Sorry, I forgot how much I look like my brother when I do that."  
"I..it's alright, Janus-kun, really. So, you have anything planned for today?" I suddenly remembered my conversation with the Hokage earlier.  
"Oh, yes I do. I was wondering if you could help me with a secret project of mine, Hinata."  
"Umm, wouldn't Naruto-kun be better for it? I mean..."  
"Oh no, don't you start that again. Trust me, Hinata, you're the only one that can help me with this and you're the only one I trust enough to help me with this project, understand?"  
"Umm, alright, Janus-kun," her blush returned. "Thank you."  
"Heh heh, no problem. Come on, it's in my apartment. Oh, and Hinata, I've been wondering. Does the Hyuuga clan have extra blood than normal or something, because no matter how much you blush, I've never seen you faint due to blushing like a strawberry." I felt Hinata's blush deepen without even glancing over to look at her. "You know, Hinata, you're too easy. You need to make it harder for me to embarrass you or I might just loose interest or something." She punched me lightly in the arm, causing me to loose feeling all feeling and movement in my right arm. "Ya see? You need to start doing that more. Just stick with me and it will be smooth sailing the rest of the way." I hope it wears off by the time I get to my apartment, its really starting to sting.  
  
Hinata was sitting on my bed, watching me edge my scroll case with seal designs. The illusion of the wall was already in place, I was now just finishing up the remaining seal designs one of the Hokage's seals called for. "Ok, Hinata, you ready?" She preformed a handful of quick hand signs and veins appeared from the corners of her eyes. It amazes me every time I see Hinata do that. I guess I'll just never get clans with advanced bloodlines.   
"Ok, I can see the scrolls on the shelves. I'm ready when you are, Janus- kun." I clapped my hands together while I went over the hand signals again on the scroll. Slowly, I went through each of the hand signs one at a time, slowly to make sure the order was perfect. I finished it off with a tiger sign and walked over to the scroll shelves.   
"Illusion Bind no Jutsu!!" I shouted, placing my hands on the marks I placed in the shelves for them. The sealing symbols and lettering along the sides of the shelves glowed as my chakra flowed through them. Soon, the entire shelve structure glowed. It stayed glowing for a good minute before it calmed down and stop. The genjutsu was still there and it was still obstructing our view of the shelves beyond.   
"Janus-kun, that's amazing. I see right through into Naruto-kun's room, your scroll shelves nowhere in-between!" Hinata said in shock.   
"Well, that part of the jutsu worked, lets try the other part." I formed the tiger sign in my hands and raised it to the top of my shelves. "Open." I said, pulling my hands apart from each other towards the lower corners of the shelves. The genjutsu slowly vanished from the middle to the outside. "Can you still see through the scrolls?"   
"Yes, what did you do, when you said 'open' I saw a chakra wave from the middle of the wall to the edges, but nothing else."   
"Guess some things are never perfect then. But its pretty good, considering the only person who has ever seen my collection besides myself has been you Hinata." She blushed slightly at the comment, but I chose to ignore it. I yawned loudly. "Well, its getting kinda late and Naruto will be home soon, so I guess sealing his wall will have to wait for another day. You want me to walk you home, Hinata?"   
"No, that's ok, Janus-kun. I can make it home by myself," which means she is going to go spy on Naruto. "I had a nice day, though. Thanks." "Anytime, Hinata, anytime." I walked her to the front door. "Don't be a stranger; I'll try to get Naruto to help clean up so that next time the rooms aren't as messy, ok? See ya!" I waved as she walked away, she waved back. I watched her walk away till she rounded a nearby corner. I sighed. Sometimes I wish I hadn't given up on anything more than friendship between us. But it's for the best. She only had eyes for Naruto. I walked back to my room and collapsed on my futon and immediately fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Note: Before anyone asks me, Shino won't be in this story. I looked over all of the original nine genin and the one who contributes the least to the story was Shino. As such, Janus will be taking his place on his team and in his fights. Oh, I've recently found out that sealing jutsus are referred to as fuuinjutsu, so that's how I'll be referring to it from now on. And thanks to animewatcher and Victor-Ko for being my first two reviewers. Oh and Victor, I do have stuff planned, you just have to keep reading to see. I try to explain my scroll shelves more in later chapters so it's easier how its set up is easier to understand, ok? Thanks for reading.  
  
I walked into my old class room. It was empty. But I intended on being the first here, so it wasn't a problem. I took my usual seat; the second row on the instructor's left side. I took a scroll from my pouch and started reading. It was a scroll I had picked up that morning describing the most common ninja specializations from the five main villages and how to identify them. I reached Earth Village puppeteer by the time the next student came in.  
Sasuke, Naruto's sworn rival. He's never really told me why he sees him that way. I've never had a problem with me. We have an unspoken agreement between us where he doesn't bug me, I won't bug him. He nodded my direction and I nodded back as he took his seat. After Sasuke arrived, the rest of the students slowly filled in afterward. I didn't really pay any attention to them till Hinata showed up and sat down next to me.  
"Morning, Janus-kun. What you reading today?"  
"It's just a scroll that teaches you ways to identify ninja specialists from other countries. Thought I should start looking into it for when I get a mission I might encounter them, you know, so I'd know what to expect. Example, according to the scroll, a specialization in Earth Village is using puppetry." Hinata let out a small giggle. "I know, it sounds funny, but in actuality it is quite a frightening specialization. They use human sized dolls to fight with. The dolls can hold any number of weapons in nearly every compartment and space inside. The really scary part is that the puppeteer can hide as the he fights his opponents with his puppet. The only thing that connects the puppet to the puppeteer is a group of about a half dozen thin charka threads that are used to control the puppet."  
"Sounds dangerous."  
"They are. But they are easy to identify. They have their puppet with them in a backpack of some kind. They also usually have fingerless leather gloves so they can have a direct charka link to the puppet and still be able to handle the weapons inside the puppets. And it goes into that much detail on seven or eight different ninja specializations for each village."  
"Reading again? How tiresome." I looked up to see Shikamaru listening in on my conversation as he entered again.  
"Hey, you know it drove me insane when you I lost that bet to you and couldn't read for a week." Shikamaru shrugged me off and took his seat in the back of the room. Besides Hinata, he was the closest thing I had to a friend. All we ever did was play shogi and go together, but it was always fun. I hold the title of the only person to ever beat him at shogi, even though I was only mimicking a championship match from twenty years ago, but still. He asked me how so I told him. I've never won a match after.  
The room was mostly full, so I put my half read scroll into my pouch and looked around. Only a few people were missing, Naruto one of them. But I soon heard a loud voice echoing down the halls announcing his presence. He entered the room grinning broadly, as whispers were heard around the room. I only caught a few, but the sounded kinda like "didn't he fail the exam?" and "where did he get that headband." I was about to tell him off when Sakura and Ino came barging into the room, shoulder to shoulder.  
"Oh great, the Sasuke-hunting club is here," I whispered to Hinata, who giggled quietly.  
"Naruto move! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" The two girls screamed at him, catching his attention. Sasuke looked annoyed as hell over the whole situation.  
"How troublesome," I said, doing my best Shikamaru impersonation. I leaned back and pretended to watch the clouds on the ceiling. Suddenly I heard shocked gasps from nearly everyone in the room.  
"Naruto-kun!" I heard Hinata nearly shout, which is barely above her normal whisper. I looked over at where my brother was and nearly choked on my tongue. What was he doing kissing Sasuke! This isn't good. When I saw the looks on their faces, it was quite obvious that kissing each other was the very last thing on either of their minds. Then I realized that Sasuke's fan club were there surrounding them.  
"Umm, Hinata, I don't think you want to watch this." I covered her eyes Naruto was brutally beaten by almost every girl in the room. I looked at them; Sasuke's fan club was larger than I thought it was. I must be losing my touch already. Iruka entered the room and broke up the Naruto beating fest. Slowly, everyone took their seats and quieted down. Naruto was quite beaten.  
"Beginning today all of you are real Ninjas," Iruka said after everyone had quieted down. "But you are still merely rookie Genin. The hard part has just started. Now we're going to divide you up into three- man teams and assign each team a Jounin Sensei to complete missions with." After saying this, Iruka paused to let it all sink in. I felt Sasuke's fan club talk amongst themselves about who would be might teamed up with Sasuke.  
Now, if I was the senseis and I was smart, who would I team up...?" I looked around the room. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji no questions asked. Their fathers did so well together, breaking up how well that team works so well together when done properly. Their fathers would obviously help them out on it. Who else.... I looked around the room. Sasuke, the number one rookie, Naruto, last place, and......don't know. Oh well, no use fretting about it.  
"We tried to balance each team's strength. I've decided on these teams. I'll now announce them..." and so, Iruka started listing off team names and numbers. I wasn't paying much attention, until...  
"Next, Team 7...Uzumaki Naruto." My head perked up, thinking it was me, but it stayed up because it was my brother. "Haruno Sakura." On great, Sasuke's not going to like this, being teamed up with a fan girl. Naruto will, seeing as how he has a crush on her. She's cute and intelligent but she's always been so cruel to him. Oh well. They have to work it out. "And Uchiha Sasuke." Yep, save Sakura, I had that team pinned. Naruto's rivalry with Sasuke will push the two of them to achieve more. Sakura, I'm not so sure about.  
"Now, Team 8. Hyuuga Hinata." I looked over at her as she got recognized being called upon. I assumed she was wish she was on Naruto's team. Might have been good for them both, but oh well. "Inuzuka Kiba." Ah, so she's teamed up with him. Kiba's a decent at taijutsu and could teach her a lot, if she ever tried to stray away from her clan's form. "Uzumaki Janus." What? I'm teamed up with Hinata? That's a surprise. I can understand now why they did it. We already work well together and I have been improving her self esteem. They probably assumed that it would be best for her that we keep at it. Kiba is probably here to help us both with our taijutsu, which I'm not stellar in. And his personality could help us both be more open with the rest of the world. It's going to be an interesting team.  
"Team 10," I was pulled out of my self reflection. "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji," I called it on the dot. They want to see if they can stand up to their fathers. I smiled to myself. The teachers hold nothing on me.  
"That's it for the teams."  
"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. I knew it was coming. "Why does an outstanding Ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum!?" Naruto pointed over at Sasuke.  
"Sasuke's marks were top among the graduates. Naruto, you were dead last!" Almost everyone started to laugh at him. The only people who didn't were Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, and me. Sasuke probably didn't because he didn't care, Hinata because she has a crush on him, Shikamaru because it's to 'troublesome,' and me because he is my brother and he is ahead of me in almost everything he does. "We have to have it this way in order to balance the teams."  
"Just don't get in my way, Dead Last." I cringed. Naruto isn't going to forgive Sasuke for that. Naruto started yelling at Sasuke not to call him that or something, I stopped paying attention. Now, who would be the jounin senseis...? Hmmm. I would have liked to be with Gai to improve my taijutsu, but he got a team last year so no luck there.  
"This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin Senseis. Until then, take a break!" Saying that, Iruka left the room and most of the teams collected together. Hinata and I stood up as Kiba walked over to us.  
"So, I'm on a team with two outcasts, great." I felt a slight pain at that comment, and Hinata's eyes moved to the floor.  
"Kiba, don't. We know that we are; we just don't like it when people point it out to us. And from what I've seen, you're one to so you shouldn't be talking."  
"Got a tongue on you, I see. Interesting..."  
"Kiba-kun, umm, I made lunch for Janus-kun and me, but I have extra, would you like to join us?" I looked over at Hinata, surprised. Did she somehow know we would be on the same team? Was I in the dark about it?  
"Sure, Hinata. You have enough for Akamaru too, because if you don't, I need to go get something for him."  
"I think that would be best. Janus-kun and I will go find someplace to eat, ok?"  
"Deal, see ya in a few minutes then, ok?" We nodded and Kiba walked out of the room.  
"Come on Hinata; let's find somewhere to eat, ok?" So, we left and ended up finding an empty picnic table in a nearby park. "You were actually planning on having me ask Naruto to eat lunch with us, right?" Hinata blushed.  
"I did, but I couldn't do it and Kiba was there and...."  
"And you thought that because we're a team now, we should start to get to know each other. Good thinking, Hinata." Hinata smiled proudly as Kiba walked up.  
"Sorry for interrupting you two love birds." Hinata and I blushed.  
"We're not like that, just friends, Kiba," Kiba grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
"Oh, sorry, it's just that the rumors have been saying the two of you have been dating for a year or so." Hinata gasped.  
"Do you think Naruto-kun knows?"  
"That loser, no way he'd know unless he overheard some of the girls in class talk about it, which I doubt," Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Kiba looked like nothing had happened even though she had nearly flat out told him she has a crush on Naruto. Who is denser, him or my brother? "So, Hinata, what do you have to eat." Akamaru barked at the comment and Kiba placed him on the table with his own food.  
"Just a minute," Hinata reached into her pack and took out a couple of bentos. We took our chopsticks and started eating. I was astonished. I never knew Hinata was this good of a cook! It was delicious.  
"Hinata, this is wonderful! Where did you learn to cook like this?"  
"No kidding. This tastes better than what my mom usually cooks me," I cringed slightly at that comment, luckily, neither of the noticed it. Hinata blushed and Kiba was to busy eating. Akamaru looked at me funny though, so I shushed the dog and started eating again. I read that all ninja dogs were exceptionally smart, so I decided long ago to treat them like people.  
"My family's cook teaches me."  
"Oh, that's right; you're the heir to the Hyuuga clan, aren't you? How's that working out for you?"  
"Umm, I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
"Ok, just wondering. So, Janus, how's it like living with that loser brother of yours?"  
"First, stop calling him a loser. Secondly...." At that moment, a sick looking Sasuke ran by us, running full tilt. That's uncharacteristic of him. I got up and looked at him running down the trail. Sasuke doesn't run like that, but I recognize it somehow. Then I realized what I forgot to do this morning. I drank the last of the milk and forgotten to throw out the expired milk out of the fridge. Naruto! How many times have I told you to check milk before you drink it! I shook my head as I sat back down.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Nothing important, Kiba. Naruto used henge to look like Sasuke for some reason and was running to the bathroom."  
"Why would Naruto-kun do that?"  
"You're asking me? I'm just his brother, not his keeper." I took a sip of my tea as I let my lunch settle. Kiba and Hinata did the same. "Well, we should start heading back; it's almost time to announce who our sensei will be."  
"Janus-kun, do you have any idea who we might get?"  
"What do you mean; you know a jounin or something?" Kiba asked as we headed back to the classroom.  
"No, I've just read about all the jounin in Konoha and I have an idea on which ones aren't off on long-term missions. But I have no idea who our jounin could be. I have ideas on who would help us better ourselves, but there are too many to pick from. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
"Ah ha! So you don't know everything!"  
"Another rumor?"  
"Yep, because you always seem to be reading your own scrolls during lecture, yet get some of the best grades in the class."  
"Kiba, ok, I guess you should know this. I have a photographic memory and I love to read. I've finished reading all the scrolls that the academy gives us three years ago. I would have taken and passed then but I kept on getting ill from Naruto forgetting to check the milk the day of the exam, so I never made a proper bunshin for the final. This year I didn't even eat breakfast for just that chance. I don't let Naruto pull the same stunt on me three times in a row."  
"Well, no one can say you're not intelligent. Naruto, however..."  
"Yeah, I think we can all agree," I looked at Hinata, "Naruto can be very dense at times." The three of use nodded in agreement as we laughed. After we finished, which took a while, we headed back to the academy, a close bond already forming.  
  
The room was very noisy as teams were still getting to know each other. Well, almost all of them of the teams. Team 7 looked quite angry with each other. Well, Sasuke looked annoyed, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, and Sakura was glaring at Naruto. Man, brother, your team has got to learn teamwork. But it's not my place to say. At that moment Iruka entered the room followed by ten jounin. I canted my head. Shouldn't there be eleven jounin? Then the jounin in question popped into my head. Hatake Kakashi, the only jounin who would probably be late to his own funeral. Of course, having the Sharingan helps that, though.  
"Ok, now then. These jounin will be your senseis for the next few years. They will help you train and with missions. You may go and retrieve you teams now." As Iruka finished, the jounin walked to their groups. I watched as a tall woman walked towards the three of us. She had shoulder length hair, and was wearing an outfit that closely resembled a large ribbon that wrapped around her. But what really took my attention were her red eyes. I've never seen eyes like that before.  
"So, you're Team 9. Lets go somewhere were we can talk as just a team, ok?" She said in a sweet, but battle-hardened voice. The three of us nodded, stood up and followed her. After jumping across some rooftops, we stopped at a small garden on some hotel. She directed us to sit down.  
"So, I saw that the three of you got along pretty well during lunch." The three of use looked at each other. She was watching? "I was watching because I was curious how the three of you would get along, which surprised me. So now, I think we should start with some introductions. I'll go first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I've recently become a jounin so you are my first genin team." When I heard her name, I was curious. She wasn't one of the jounin that I thought would be assigned to this team, but when she said she had only recently become a jounin, it all clicked.  
"You're a genjutsu specialist, aren't you?" She looked at me a little surprised.  
"How did you figure that out?"  
"Hokage-sama allowed me to read the Konoha Ninja Registry a year or so ago and you were registered as a Chuunin then."  
"I'm surprised that you remember from that long ago. But I guess Iruka was right, you do have a photographic memory..."  
"But I choose not to show it by purposefully answering incorrectly on tests. I just really didn't want to stand out," Hinata and Kiba gawked at me. "What? You really think I wanted to attract that much attention by scoring perfectly on every written test through the entire academy? I'd get labeled a genius when I'm really not." I noticed how Kurenai looked at me funny. I'm going to have to figure out how to read her soon.  
"So then, you must be Uzumaki Janus. Would you mind telling us a little about yourself?"  
"Sure. As you said, I'm Uzumaki Janus. My brother is the loudest ninja in Konoha. I'm decent at ninjutsu and genjutsu but my taijutsu skills are lacking. However, my hobby is working with fuuinjutsu." Kiba turned to and looked at me with a very shocked face, Kurenai also looked at me with what shocked look, not as blatant as Kiba's, but still a shocked look. Most people do when I tell them I've been learning fuuinjutsus for the last three years. "Other than that, I like to read and, as I said, I have a photographic memory. Oh, and I'm the only one who has ever beaten Shikamaru at shogi." Kiba was still looking at me in shock but Kurenai's face had returned to what I assume to be her normal, everyday face.  
"Interesting. Young lady, you don't seem as fazed as your teammate to Janus's hobby."  
"Oh, umm, that's because we're, uh, friends and he's shown me a few of them."  
"Really now? So, would you like to introduce yourself net then?"  
"Umm, ok, Kurenai-sensei. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I'm a below average student who, I guess, just barely passed the genin exam. I'm trying to change myself so that I, umm, can become someone my family can depend on. My hobbies are sneaking up on Janus-kun and scaring him and, umm, watching someone...." Hinata started to trail off, blushing. I noticed the smile form on Kurenai's face. She understands, even though she might not know who.  
"So, you're a Byakugan user. I don't know how much I can help you with your family jutsu, but I could help you with everything else. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata. Now, I see you've been itching for your turn, go ahead."  
"Ha-ha, the best for last! I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I plan on following in my mother and sister's footsteps and show them that men can also become great Beast Ninjutsu users. My hobby is running through the forest with Akamaru."  
"That's a really good goal, Kiba. I think we will all get along just fine. Now the, down to business," a stern look formed on Kurenai's face. "Tomorrow we will start our first mission. It will be a test of your abilities."  
"What! We're genins now, why do we need to take another test?" Kiba shouted, hurting my ears. And I thought Naruto could pelt it out.  
"You did, but consider this survival training. So, I want the three of you to show up on training field nine tomorrow at 6:00. Bring all your ninja tools; you're going to need them. Oh, and if you fail this test, which you probably will, you will be sent back to the academy." I gasped in shock. There is no way I'm going to fail this test. I'm not going to spend one more year at that academy. From the look on Kiba's face, he agreed with me. However, Hinata had a questioning look on her face.  
"Umm, why will we probably fail this test, Kurenai-sensei?" I looked at Hinata, now why hadn't I thought of that question?  
"Ah, a questing nature, it will get you far, Hinata. The reason is because this test has a sixty six failure percent." My jaw dropped. Sixty six! Uh oh, this test is going to be hard. Only the top third of the class will pass, a.k.a, Naruto won't pass. "So, if there aren't any more questions, I'll see you then, Team 8." After saying that, she vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"Well, I'm off to spend the rest of the afternoon training with Akamaru. See ya two tomorrow, bright and early." Kiba started to walk away.  
"See ya then, Kiba."  
"Talk to tomorrow, Kiba-kun."  
"Well, Hinata. Anything you want to do for our last afternoon as children?"  
"Not really. I'm thinking I'm going to go home and train, if that's alright with you."  
"Ok, see you then, Hinata." I waved as she walked away leaving me alone. I looked up. "Hokage-sama, don't you have some work to do besides spy on me? It's not like I'm going to kill somebody or something when you're not watching, or do I need to make a room that you can't scry into?" The slight presence I felt vanished, but I could still hear the sound of the Hokage chuckling softly in the background. Slowly I stood up and headed home. I still needed to seal Naruto's wall from Byakugan.  
  
I rolled over to my back. For some reason, I just couldn't fall asleep. What kind of test did Kurenai have for us? I mean, we just became genin, so we are now soldiers of the Hokage. As soldiers of the Hokage, we are divided into groups where the lead by chuunin to perform missions, ranging from protection of people and locations, to information retrieval. We've already been taught all the basics to do the job, we just need real combat experience and more time to train our jutsus so we can be effective soldiers. What's the deal with another test? I can't figure it out. I sat up and hit my knees with my fists. We are supposed to learn how to be an effective team so that in the future, our chuunin leaders can effective use us to complete missions.  
A light went off in my head. Why hadn't I thought of this before, it's so simple. Oh, I can't wait to tell Kiba and Hinata tomorrow so that we can frighten Kurenai on figuring it out. I doubt that Kiba or Hinata would realize this. Actually, the only other one of the genin who could would be Shikamaru. Everyone else is too caught up in themselves to think this way. I laid back down smiling, and quickly fell asleep, looking forward to our trial the next day. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It's been pointed out to me by Anael Razualle that Janus seems a little to perfect. I'll try to show some of his faults in this chapter and hopefully be able to show them effectively.  
  
I shift on my rock. How long was Kurenai going to make us wait? I'm hungry. I looked over at Kiba and Hinata. The long wait was wearing on them too. Kiba was pacing a figure eight around a couple of trees with Akamaru following him. Hinata was leaning up under a tree. This was starting to wear thin on me.  
"I see everyone is here on time." Kurenai appeared in a puff of smoke.  
"On time? It's been three hours since you told use to show up? What you trying to do, starve us?" I shouted. My stomach growled in agreement.  
"And I see you haven't eaten yet either. Good. Now then gather around so I can explain the test today." Kiba wandered over, grumbling to himself and Hinata just walked over normally. "Ok, this is how the test works. I will hold onto your lunch. Now, in order to get you lunch to eat it, you have to get these bells from me." She showed us two bells hanging next to her right hip. However, I won't give them up easily. Any questions?" I stared in shock. She expects us to do what?  
"Umm, Kurenai-sensei?"  
  
"Yes, Hinata, what is it?"  
"There are only two bells, and yet there are three of us." Huh? Wow, there are. That makes it even harder.  
"Ah, yes. The reason behind that is that only of two of you will be able retrieve the bells from me so I will tie one of you to that tree over there," she pointed at the tree Hinata was sitting at, "And watches as I eat their lunch in front of them."  
"Now that doesn't sound too hard," Kiba said confidently, getting a equally confident bark from Akamaru. "When do we start?"  
"Ah, there is one more catch. The one person doesn't get a bell from me, will fail. And if none of you can" All three of us stared in shock. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. "So, the only way to retrieve the bells from me is to attack me with intent to kill. Begin." I was shaken out of my trance to see me the only one still standing in front of Kurenai.  
"Eepp!" I quickly leaped for a hiding spot in the trees. Uh oh. I can't do this. No genin has ever beaten a jounin. No three genin have ever beaten a jounin. The last time any number of genin have ever beaten jounin was twenty years ago with thirty of them, and only two came back alive. We can't do this. I can't do this. I sunk back on the branch I was sitting on. I can't be a ninja, I'm not good enough. History will repeat it's self. I don't want it to. I should just quit being a ninja and become a scholar. I've always thought that it would be fun, but Naruto kept pushing me.  
  
"Come on, Janus, get you head out of that scroll."  
"But, but...I like this scroll. What else are we going to do?"  
"Spar, that's what!"  
"You know that you'll beat me, Naruto."  
"Which is why you need to come with me, to get stronger! We are the Uzumakis, and one day I will be the Hokage. I don't want my brother to lose to anyone but me."  
"But Naruto..."  
  
I remember that he dragged me to one of the training areas that day, without any of my scrolls. He wouldn't let me go home and read again till I landed a punch on him. It was a week before I could return to my scrolls. Doing nothing but have to fight my brother for fourteen hours a day was hard. His stamina was incredible. No matter what I did, he always seemed to come out, unscathed. I shouldn't have listened to him. I should be called dead last, not Naruto. I placed my head in my hands as sounds of fighting echoed nearby. What do I care, it doesn't concern me. But I'm not going back to the academy. I'm going to quit trying to be a ninja and there is nothing Naruto can do about it. Tears started to roll down my cheek. I can't, I can't...  
"You can't what, Janus?" I turned around to see Kurenai coming out of the tree to look at me. I jumped and fell to the ground below. "What kind of ninja are you, not masking your presence in any way. And you have been crying. Pathetic." I quickly wipe the tears from my cheeks.  
"Loser!" I turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru hanging from a tree. "Why are you just sitting around being a big baby? Fight! You're worse than your brother; at least he doesn't give up." I hung my head. He was right. I am worse than my brother. I can't hold a candle to his power. Suddenly, Hinata sprung out of the bushes and attacked Kurenai, hitting her right leg, just shy of the bells. I watched as Kurenai sprung backwards and land, favoring her other leg.  
"Janus-kun, help me. I can't do this alone. I can't do this alone. Please..." I look at Hinata's eyes. I've never see that kind of resolve in her before. What is this drive she has. Her eyes pleaded with me and I had to nod. It may be pointless, but we have to at least try. I reached into my shuriken pouch and took four out. I threw them and cut Kiba's bindings. He fell to the ground and Hinata and I got up next to him as he untangled himself and Akamaru.  
"Beast-Effect no Jutsu!" Kiba activated his fighting stance next to us. "Come on, Janus, how should we attack? I know you're smarter than me, so figure it out." Think, Janus, think...  
"Kiba, you attack and Akamaru attack from the left, she is favoring that side, so the two of you should be able to occupy her left hand. Hinata, you did good work on her right leg. See if you can disable or occupy her right hand then. If we do this, she won't be able to perform jutsus. I'll try to bind her feet to the ground."  
"How? Some fuuinjutsu?'  
"Yeah, but don't count on it. I've never gotten it to work, but we need to take I shot at it," I took out six kunai and started tying some notes to them. "If it doesn't work, I'll just tackle her legs, then Hinata, retrieve the bells, agreed?" They nodded. They won't need me. I'll just do this so that they can pass the test. I just want to continue my reading. I finished tying my sixth note and stood up. I won't tell them that I've never tried to do a seal combat practice before, but they don't need to know.  
"Go!" At that, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata took off at Kurenai. I stood watched. The moment they clashed I took off. I went running about fifteen feet away I jumped, throwing my kunai in a circle around her. She acted like it was a distraction from Hinata and Kiba, so one quick dodge and ignore it. As soon as I had thrown the sixth kunai I started the long series of hand signs. Twenty two of them. I was half done I landed. I started running towards Kurenai. Must focus on chakra. Push it, mold it. Forget everything else I finished the last sign. I opened my eyes.  
"Movement Seal no Jutsu!" Immediately Kurenai turned to me shocked. Kiba and Hinata grabbed her arms to keep her from replacing herself. I slammed my hands into the ground, pouring my chakra into the seal. The seal patterns on the notes flowed and formed a bind between her feet and the ground. She tried to jump, but couldn't. I quickly, not losing any of my momentum, jumped through the gap between her and Hinata, grabbing both bells as I passed. Five feet later I impacted with the ground and rolled. Kiba and Hinata appeared next to me seeing if I was alright. They helped me to my feet. I looked over at Kurenai and saw she was still struggling with my seal. I took a deep breath and let it out.  
"It worked?" I slowly opened my hands revealing the two bells that we saw hanging from Kurenai's belt, along with a third that had been hidden. "Kurenai-sensei? There are three bells here. I though you said there was only two?"  
"I never expected the three of you to actually get the bells. You guys are actually the first group in three years to get them. I'm impressed."  
"Three years?" Kiba asked. "But I've seen genin from that time walking around and taking missions."  
"Because the whole point of this test was to see how well the three of you could work together, not to see if you retrieve the bells. If you simply worked together as team instead of individuals, you would all pass."  
"Umm, so we all passed then, Kurenai-sensei?"  
"Correct Hinata, the three of you all pass. Congratulations." Kiba jumped for joy and Hinata smiled joyfully. I fell down onto the ground. I was exhausted. I did it. No, we did it. I smiled at that thought.  
"I think I put to much chakra into that seal, Kurenai-sensei."  
"Well you certainly kept me from moving, that's for sure. Now how do I get out of it?" I laughed and sat up.  
"Just move one of the kunais, the seal should break." I heard a tink of metal and footsteps over to me. Kurenai reached out a hand and helped me back up. I slowly walked over and collected my kunais and put them back in my pouch. Kiba and Akamaru had finally calmed down and joined in holding me up.  
"So, Janus, Kiba, and Hinata, how would you like to start your training?"  
"How about we eat first, I'm starving?" We all chuckled at Kiba's comment and walked over to where Kurenai hid our lunch.  
  
I limped back into town. My body was sore all over. Kiba can really pack a punch. Hinata said that tomorrow she'd bring some healing salve for use to use but I'll have to suffer for today. I told her not to mind that I'd be fine with some sleep. As I walked by the barbeque restaurant, I watched Team 11 walk out, their sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, frowning as he put away his wallet. Shikamaru was looking at me with a questioning look. I held up the three bells that Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata said were mine to keep. Shikamaru held up three bells of his own and grinned. Ino and Chouji were looking at him curiously. Asuma looked over at me, curious as to what his team was looking at. When he saw me holding the bells he understood and started to walk away. Shikamaru smiled in a way that could only be called challenged, a look I've never seen him wear. I looked back at him just the same. I think I've found my rival.  
I arrived home just in time to be dragged back out by Naruto, something about celebrating or something. I soon found myself sitting next to him with a large bowl of ramen.  
"Naruto, your team passed?" I looked at him curiously.  
"Yep, we are the first team of genin that Kaka-sensei ever passed. I'm the best!"  
"You were probably the one tied to the stump, right?" Naruto looked over at me shocked.  
"You took the survival test too? How did your team do?" I reached into my pocket and placed my bells on the counter. I heard Naruto's jaw drop. I quickly finished my meal, picked up my bells and stood up.  
"Charge Naruto, ok?" The man behind the counter chuckled slightly as I walked off, leaving Naruto in his state of shock. His team didn't get the bells. I can finally hold something over him. I smiled as I walked home. Being a ninja might be better than I had thought.

Just an after note, I have something planned for Janus, animewatcher. I'm just introducing the characters and the team. I'm actually liking my decision on only following Janus's story instead of jumping around between different characters. I can't add as much back story to the other teams as much with this style but I'm keeping track of the effects the actions Janus has on everyone. Oh, and just so you know, the next two to three chapters are only going to go pretty fast, mention a couple of Team 8's missions and stuff on the way to the Chuunin Exam. I'm not going to be touching the Haku/Zabusa story arc for Team 7. Any comments on how I'm doing would be appreciated, especially how you all think of how I'm developing the characters. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I dodged one of Kiba's punches, countering with a kick. He blocked with his right arm and brought his left around and clocked the back of my skull. I went flying to the dirt.  
"Wow that was a good run, Janus. You really kept me on my toes that time."  
"You still won, though." Kiba reached down and helped me stand up.  
"Yeah, but you're definitely getting better. You're so much faster than two weeks ago. Hey Hinata!" We walked over to where Hinata was practicing. She was punching a post while Akamaru was on top of the post barking every time she hits. "It's about lunchtime, shall we go get something to eat?"  
"Ok, Kiba-kun." Hinata wiped the sweat from her forehead. Akamaru jumped down to Kiba's shoulder. We headed off to Ichiraku for lunch. Hinata ordered a miso ramen, Kiba ordered pork, and I ordered shrimp.  
"Umm, Janus-kun," I looked up from my mean.  
"What is it, Hinata?"  
"Umm, I haven't seen Naruto-kun around recently. Is he alright?"  
"Oh, he should be fine. He left on his first C-Rank mission a couple of days ago. He left a note saying something about protecting a guy building a bridge but he didn't give many details."  
"What! Team 7 has already had their first C-Rank!" Kiba shouted, spilling some of his ramen. "We're three times the team they are!"  
"Umm, Kiba-kun..."  
"Yeah, Kiba, are you sure we're ready for one? I know that my taijutsu still needs work and..."  
"Your taijutsu doesn't need work. Your form and skill is near perfect. Trust me, all you really need is confidence in your own abilities and some speed and strength training. But we can handle most of the bandits that other genins have told me you get on C-Rank missions."  
"Umm, Kiba-kun... I don't I could handle a C-Rank. I've just gotten the hang of the D-Rank missions we've currently been getting."  
"Hinata, you're in the same boat as Janus. Confidence is what you need to learn, and I think a C-Rank mission is just the place to learn it."  
"Well then, Kiba, your wish has been granted." The three of us turned around to se Kurenai standing behind us smiling. "Due to Team 7 getting a C-Rank mission, he decided to give all of the rookie genin teams a C-Rank. Meet me at the gate tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM. Oh, and bring your gear, ok?" With that, Kurenai vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"Yes!" Kiba and Akamaru started dancing around the Ichiraku, forgetting the rest of his ramen.  
"Well, Hinata, I guess we have no choice. Ready or not, we're moving up in the world. But," I looked over at Kiba dancing. "It is nice being around a loudmouth who doesn't treat ramen as ambrosia." Hinata giggled.  
  
"...be back soon. Janus" I left a note similar to Naruto's just in case he got back before me. I walked out the door, locking it behind me. I slowly made my way towards the town entrance. I was wearing a black shirt with full length, netted sleeves, my beige zip-off kakis, and my scroll vest. It wasn't quite a flack jacket, because it wasn't as thick or have the neck guard but it did hold twice the number of scrolls. I packed away a couple premade binding seal scrolls and one of each level three elemental seal scroll. I had packed away a few jutsu scrolls that I have been practicing and about five blank scrolls incase I needed them. Other than that, I wasn't carrying anything that I don't normally wear to practice. When I arrived the gate, Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata were already there waiting for me.  
"Hurry up, Janus. Kurenai won't tell us the details of our mission till we're all here."  
"Actually, we're still waiting for our client to arrive." Just upon saying that, three Fire Country dignitaries came from the forest.  
"You must be Team 8. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Ah, Ambassador, its a pleasure. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. These are my students; Hinata, Kiba, and Janus."  
"Pleased to meet you, Ambassador." The three of us said in unison.  
"My my, aren't they well behaved. Shall we be off, time is wasting. You may fill in your students of the mission on the way." With that, we headed off.  
"So, Kurenai-sensei," I said, catching up with her. "What are the details of this mission? I would like to know where I'm going on my first trip outside of Konoha."  
"You've never been outside Konoha, Janus?" Kiba said, catching up, Hinata not far behind.  
"Yeah, Naruto and I have never really had enough spare money for to plan a trip or anything." They nodded as Kurenai cleared her throat.  
"As I was going to say, our mission is to protect Ambassador and his attendant on a trip to the Hidden Sand Village. Once there, we are to stay around until the new trade agreement is finalized and escort them back. Nothing majorly difficult is expected during the trip, considering the road is mostly safe. If anything really difficult happens, I'll take care of it, understood?"  
"Umm, Kurenai-sensei?"  
"Yes, Hinata?"  
"What kind of encounters could we be expecting?"  
"Just your normal, everyday robbers and bandits. Nothing that shouldn't be too difficult to handle."  
"Ok," Hinata said, falling back a little. I fell back to see how she was doing. Kiba took the front, marching proudly flanked by an equally proud looking Akamaru.  
"You ok, Hinata?"  
"Oh, I'm, umm, just fine, Janus-kun. Don't worry about me." She said that with a smile, but I knew it was fake. She wasn't ready for this mission that was blatantly obvious. Kiba was more than ready for this mission. He was defiantly the best fighter on our team, save for maybe Kurenai. Myself...I wasn't sure. I know what I need to do to improve, but I don't think I'm quite far enough along to be able to handle any conflicts that might arise in the mission. Yet, Kiba says that both Hinata and I are ready for this. I'm so confused. Do I believe myself or should I believe Kiba? I spend hours pondering that question as I walked along.  
The rest of the first day was quite uneventful. We kept walking till the sun started to set when we made a fire, had dinner, and set up watch shifts. Kiba end up with the first shift, I got the second shift, and Hinata got the morning shift. So, I laid down my bed roll and fell asleep.  
  
"...Janus, wake up."  
"Ugg, my turn already, Kiba? Alright, alright. Get to sleep." I sat up as Kiba and Akamaru laid on to their bedroll and fell asleep fast. I stood up and stretched, shaking the sleep from my limbs. I kinda wish I could tend a fire, but fires kill night vision, announce your presence, and assist with enemy ambushes. So, I just sat around, listening to the sounds of my sleeping companions and the forest. I looked up in the sky. Man I wish the new moon wasn't in a few days, if was nearly full I could read. Oh well. Time passed quickly and uneventfully and the time to wake Hinata up arrived. I quietly made my way over to her bed roll and kneed beside it. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I leaned over, placing my hand on her shoulder.  
"Hinata, time for your shift." She turned over and opened her eyes groggily.  
"Mmmmm, Naruto-kun..." She quickly reach out, grabbed me, and before I could react, I found my face buried between her developing breasts, a bright crimson blush forming on my cheeks. I gasped for air. Can't breath, but so soft... I felt a little drop of liquid on my upper lip and I franticly struggled to release from her surprisingly strong hold. Eventually I was able to free myself from her hold and I gasped for air, wiping the drop of blood from my upper lip. She stirred and sat up, still groggy.  
"Naruto-kun? What's the matter?"  
"You got the wrong Uzumaki." She squinted her eyes and gasped. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"Janus-kun! I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." She started apologizing, still blushing.  
"Don't worry about it, Hinata. I know how much like my brother I look. And I could have been more aware and dodged your grapple. Anyways, I, umm..." I mumbled off, still blushing.  
"I'm sorry, Janus-kun, I've never...umm...hugged someone like that before."  
"Don't worry, I think I have you beat there. I've never been hugged before."  
"Really? That's so sad. I haven't really hugged someone since my mother died..."  
"Hinata, can I ask you something?"  
"Umm, sure, Janus-kun."  
"What's it like to have a mother?" Silenced cloaked the camp. Hinata and I were both watching our knees. It felt like eternity as I waited for Hinata's answer.  
"Umm," she finally said, her whisper soft voice echoing through the silence like thunder. "It's like having someone who always loves you for just being you." I looked at Hinata's face. Her blush had long vanished and deep sadness flowed over her pearly eyes. "She doesn't care if you aren't strong, fast, or talented. If you break a teacup, she's more worried if you cut your self than the status of the cup. And she never plays favorites, she has time for all her children." I looked at Hinata with awe. That was the clearest thing I had ever heard her say. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. My eyes fell back to my knees. I was curious what it was like to have a mother, but she had one and lost her. Suddenly, I felt soft gentle arms wrap around me.  
"Hinata?" I looked her eyes, she was crying too. I slowly wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug, my first real one. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. Visions of kind, white eyes graced my dreams.  
  
I gasped for breath. Why can't I breathe! My lungs won't work! Oh, no wait, the can. I took a couple of deep breaths and looked around. Hinata was over serving breakfast to the Ambassador and Kurenai. Kiba and Akamaru however were sitting next to me, grinning mischievously.  
"Kiba you!" I jumped at Kiba in an attempt to tackle him. He dodged and started running. I quickly gave chase. Nobody goes and wakes me up by knocking the wind out of me. We finally stopped when Hinata said if we didn't want breakfast she'd feed it to Akamaru. We quickly stopped and got our food, after Hinata made Kiba apologize. Soon we were back on our way. I gravitated next to Hinata after about a mile.  
"Hinata, thanks. I kinda needed that." I said, barely above a whisper.  
"It's ok, Janus-kun. I kinda needed it too." She replied, smiling. Kiba looked back at us.  
"Are you two sure there isn't something going on between you." We both blushed.  
"If there is, I'm quite sure that it doesn't involve you, Kiba." Kurenai said. "If they want to tell you, then can, otherwise just let the matter drop."  
"But Kurenai-sensei!" We all laughed at Kiba's misfortune, lighting the mood for our second day march.  
  
We approached the river near the end of the second day. Kurenai said that if bandits are going to jump us, it would most likely be here before we started the trek through the desert to Hidden Sand. We slowly approached until Kurenai gave the hand sign to stop. She looked over at Hinata. She nodded and activated her Byakugan. She scanned the area of the river. She started making some hand communications. Four on the left, four on the right, and eight on the other side of the bridge. Probably so they could ambush traders going both ways. I bet that there is a net a couple hundred feet downstream to pick up anything valuable that gets knocked off during the fight.  
Kurenai made a few more signs informing us that she would take the eight across the river, and the eight on this side were ours. Kiba and Akamaru would get the ones on the left, Hinata and I would get the four on the right. We carefully set our packs down in a save location near the Ambassador and headed towards our targets. The ambush would start as soon as Kurenai activated a genjutsu to confuse the bandits. I waited for Hinata's signal to go, she was watching for the genjutsu to go off.  
Hinata gave the sign and we rushed in. I heard Kiba and Akamaru encounter their four targets. He had hoped he would get to use his new jutsu this mission, some human beast transformation jutsu. Oh well, I just wanted to finish the encounter. I can do this; they are simple bandits and its two on four. Easy. I charged in and punched the first guy. That dropped him like a fly. He wasn't out cold, but he wouldn't be up for a while. I watched Hinata attack and disable one of the bandits weapon arm with her 'Gentle Fist' technique. The bandit drew a couple of knives and attacked me; I pulled out a couple of kunai and parried them. I looked over and saw Hinata having trouble with her two opponents so I quickly jumped into the air, retrieved an exploding note out of my pouch, and threw it at the nearer of her two bandits. It stuck to his calf and exploded, causing him to scream and fall to the ground.  
I landed only to be slashed by my opponent across my chest. That stings so much! Focus, focus. I looked back at him, and charged. My other opponent would get up soon and soon it would be two-on-one. End it quickly, Janus... He attacked and I quickly replaced myself with a log and headed to a tree above him. I threw one of my kunais. It pierced the guy through the temple. He fell. I didn't give it a second look as I leaped down and started pummeling the guy who I had punched first. When he was obviously unconscious, I looked over to see how Hinata, only to get a knife in my leg. The guy whose leg I blew up had applied a turn-a-kit and charged me. I quickly made a couple of bunshins and charged him. He looked quite confused. He attacked one; it vanished in a puff of smoke as I swept under his leg, toppling him. I gave him a quick hit to the back of the head knocking him out cold. I looked to find Hinata, only to find her backing up, her sweatshirt nearly falling off because of cuts to it. At first glance it didn't look like any permanent damage. I reached into my shrunken pouch and threw four at him. The struck him in the back, two in his shoulder blades, one in the small of his back, and one in his right leg. He turned to look at me as I charged, giving him a good solid blow to the jaw, hearing the bone crack beneath my fist. He hit the ground in pain. I looked over at Hinata.  
"Are you alright, Hinata?" She was panting very heavily.  
"I...pant...think so...pant...But Janus-kun, your leg!" I looked down to see a stiletto lodged into my leg up to the hilt.  
"Funny, it doesn't hurt. Its a little stiff, but no real pain."  
"That will change when we pull it out, Janus." I looked up to see Kurenai walking towards us. "I've tied up and taken care of everyone on the other side of the river. Kiba's finishing now. Hinata, why don't you take care of Janus's wounds while I take care of these guys, ok?"  
"Ok, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata lead me back to the packs so she could get out some medical supplies. She used her 'Gentle Fist' to numb the area around the stiletto before she tried to pull it out. I screamed anyways.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry..."  
"It's all right, Hinata. It hurts, but it needs to come out. Just give it one quick tug and it will be out."  
"But I don't want to hurt you."  
"Here, let me." I grabbed the stiletto with my right hand, making sure I had a good grip. Ready, one, two, three! I pulled. Oh man did it hurt! I quickly passed out due to the pain.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Kurenai looked at me and smiled.  
"You know, most people rely on someone else to pull their first knife out." I smiled weakly, slowly sitting up.  
"You haven't learned that by now I'm not like most people," I saw my shirt in a pile of cut clothing scraps. I limped over to my bag, fished out a extra shirt and put it on. Luckily my vest wasn't damaged. I looked over at Kurenai to see a concerned look on her face.  
"Janus, pick up your stuff and come with me, everyone else we'll meet you on the other side of the river." We all looked at her curiously, but we've learned no to argue with her so we complied. I followed her over to where my fight took place. Three of the guy I fought were tied up to a tree, glaring at me. Where was the fourth guy? I looked around and saw him. My kunai still lodged into his temple, three inches deep. I feel to the ground.  
"I...I...I..." I stuttered in shock, falling to the ground. The bandits looked at me funny. Kurenai kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"The first time I killed someone I was like that to. I didn't realize what I had done until after it had happened. I cried myself to sleep for a week. Just let me tell you something. It never gets easier. Skill wise it is, but it still hurts to take another's life. Just think if it this way. If you hadn't, he would have taken yours or Hinata's. Come on. We need to get moving." Kurenai stood up, I mindlessly followed suit. I looked at the three living bandits. There gaze had changed from anger to a look of sadness. I could tell they were reminded of their first kill too. I slowly followed Kurenai across the bridge to meat up with the rest of the team. We walked in silence for the rest of the day.  
  
I tossed and turned. Images of the man I killed, his wife, and children poured into my mind. I had taken their father, their husband away from their lives. I had taken away their happiness, their innocence. Something brushed my shoulder and I sat bolt up. It was dark I couldn't see anything. I started shaking in fear. Suddenly, soft but firm hand grasped my shoulder.  
"Janus-kun?" It was Hinata. We had traded watches so that the situation that happened the previous night wouldn't happen again. "Are you alright?"  
"I killed him...I killed him, Hinata. I'm a murderer." My face fell into my hands and I started crying. Hinata put a comforting arm around my shoulders.  
"I know, I know. I saw his coils go dark. I thought you realized that at the time."  
"I don't know, I don't know anything. I'm not cut out to be a ninja. I can't handle killing someone who doesn't deserve to die..." The tears continued to fall.  
"It's alright, Janus. Just be glad you didn't do what I did. I froze on the battle field." I looked over at Hinata. "I'm pathetic, I know. I'm failure."  
"Don't sniff ever say that about yourself," Hinata looked over at me. "You are not pathetic or a failure. You proved your father wrong and become a ninja. Every step you take shouts that you prove him wrong. You may not see it, but Kiba and I defiantly see the changes you are going through. I'm the one who is the failure. I killed a man without even realize it. I don't deserve to be a ninja."  
"sniff Janus-kun stop. We can keep going like this for hours, but I'm tired. Lets just promise each other that we will change, alright?"  
"sniff Ok, Hinata, I promise."  
"And I promise too, Janus-kun. I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." I watched at Hinata walked over to her bedroll and lay down. I got up and walked over to a stream we camped by and splashed water on my face to wake me up. I went and sat back down on my bedroll.  
I can't do it, Naruto. I looked up at the sky. I'm not as good as you. You're strong, confident, and skilled. I only passed the survival because Kiba and Hinata pushed me. I'm worthless. How can Hinata and Kiba believe in me? I'm a book worm. Give me a library and I'll be happy for the rest of my life. Oh well, from here to Hidden Sand is a half day travel. Then who knows how long we will be there. Trade talks could go from days to months to finalize. Sigh, hopefully they have a good public library there. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ok, notes to reviewer  
  
Victor-Ko: Janus didn't turn out better or worse than Hinata, just different. Hinata has failed in the eyes of her clan when she lost to her sister, making her think she wasn't worthwhile. Janus is different. He failed in his own eyes because the only person he could compare him skills to was his brother.  
  
Anael Razualle: That's kinda what I was going for. Oh, and Kurenai was late only for the survival test. I actually thought it would be a good idea to unbalance the genins.  
  
animewatcher: I know the last couple of chapters don't really focus on Naruto, but what I really like about the series is the large number of supporting characters the series has. Fir the first few chapters I wanted to develop them a little more. And don't worry, from Chapter 8 on Naruto will be playing a much larger roll. The chuunin exam will be starting.  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers.  
  
I looked up from my scroll. Team 8 had been in Hidden sand for two days with no indication of leaving. Kurenai had been receiving daily reports on progress and didn't expect us to be headed home for three more days at least. I had to get out. Kurenai had me leave my ninja gear in the room saying that even though Leaf and Sand are allies, she didn't want some rambunctious youth to inadvertently start a war over us being here. Hinata wanted to come, but I told her that I needed some alone time. The dreams have subsided. I still feel guilty for killing that man, but I believe its going to haunt me for a long time.  
The wind started to pickup. I quickly stood up, covering my mouth and nose with a towel I had brought for just this purpose. I'm not going to be caught in a sandstorm. I quickly looked for a place to get out of the wind, but everything was closing up. Shoot, I knew I shouldn't have gone to the other side of town away from the he inn. I ran down the streets looking for some alcove or something I could wait out the storm. I took a quick corner. The wind was really picking up; sand was coming so hard I had to squint my eyes nearly shut to see.  
"What are you doing! Get over here, inside," I heard a faint scream against the now howling wind. I ran towards the voice. I saw an open door and I ran through it. I removed the towel from my face and coughed. Sand had blown right through the fabric into my mouth.  
"Here, have some water," I heard a kind voice say. I reached up, took the glass that was offered, and drank it sip by sip, washing the sand down my throat. "I've never seen someone do that before." I looked at the speaker. She was a beautiful blond girl a few years older than me.  
"Thanks for getting me out of the storm; I'm not used to them."  
"You're not from around here." Crap, that easy? Make up a story, make up a story...  
"A couple friends of mine were coming here on a business trip and the asked if I wanted to come along. I agreed because I've never been here before and I wanted to see if it was like." I hope she believes that, it's basically the truth. I've never been good at lying.  
"Interesting, you're the youngest person from outside the village I've ever met."  
"I'm honored....."  
"Oh, yeah, my name is Temari. What's yours?"  
"Janus. It's a pleasure to meet you, Temari-san." She laughed.  
"Just call me Temari, I don't mind. I'm just glad that I saw you before I barred the door. This is the worst sandstorm in a while. It might not let up for a day or so."  
"You're kidding! I have to report back to my friends at our hotel tonight."  
"Where's your hotel. If it's not to far..."  
"Other side of town." She looked at me questionably. I can't tell here I didn't want to risk Hinata using her Byakugan spying on me. "I kinda wanted some alone time, I, uhh, did something I wasn't proud of on the journey here."  
"What happened?" She sat at a table and gestured me to join her.  
"We were stopped by bandits on the way here and I, uh, kinda..." I dropped my eyes to the table. I couldn't say it, I couldn't.  
"First time you've ever killed someone, huh?" I nodded, not even bothering to raise my face. "I see. I remember my first kill. It was my first B-Rank mission." I looked up. This pretty thing is a ninja? "My brothers were taking care of about twenty Lightning Country chuunin with my sensei." My eyes boggled. Twenty! What kind of team is she on! "What's that look for, you seem surprised."  
"Oh, umm, it's just that I've read a lot about ninjas and twenty chuunin, properly used, can take on two jounin easily and win." Again, I'm so glad I'm not lying.  
"Ah, yeah it's kinda impressive for genin, I know." My jaw dropped, she smiled slightly before her face went neutral. "It's just that my youngest brother is kinda strong. Ever heard of someone named Gaara?" She looked at me, worry on her face.  
"Not as such, should I?" A slight look of relief passed over her face before her smile returned.  
"Not really, just watch out for him around town."  
"How will I know him when you see him?"  
"Trust me, you'll know."  
"Ok, I'll take your word on it." I looked around her apartment. "You have brothers, yet you live alone, why is that?" I frown appeared on her face.  
"My father is really busy with his job and about a year ago I decided that I needed to move away from my brothers. You really get tired of siblings after being around them to much." I chuckled.  
"I know what you mean. Just be glad you don't have a twin."  
"Your brother is that much of a bother?"  
"No, it's just that he seems like a dozen brothers at times," which he actually has been too, damn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, "and I can't deal with it."  
"Yeah, Gaara is a handful, too." So we continued on for hours, taking about siblings, scrolls we've both read, and even some jutsus she has been learning. She even showed me her fan. I could barely hold it.  
"Remind me never to get in a fight with you, with this thing or without. You must be strong to carry this thing around."  
"You should see the damage I can do with my mallet." She grinned evilly as I looked at her curiously. "Must not read manga then, do you."  
"No, I tried but the only fictional works that I like are novels. I like imaging the people and places in my head instead of seeing what someone else sees them as. I usually read more non-fictional stuff anyways."  
"So, you like to study."  
"I try to when I have the time. My knowledge is what I'm most proud of." I walked over to the window after setting the fan carefully down. "Hey, look the stars are out, must mean the sandstorm is over." Temari walked up unusually close to me and looked out the window.  
"Looks like your right, Janus."  
"So, I had a great time and thanks for letting me impose during the storm." I walked towards the door only to feel a firm grip on my shoulder as I took my first step.  
"Don't go out there."  
"Why not? The innkeeper said that to, I thought it was just because of muggers or something." I turned around to see a look of fear on Temari's face.  
"I...I can't tell you why to not go. Just please, don't, alright?" I opened my mouth to say something but the look in Temari's eyes stopped me.  
"Alright, I'll stay. I've been getting kinda tired and I didn't want to impose on your or anything." Relief was evident on her features.  
"It's no problem at all. I have an extra futon. Here, I'll clear some space in the living room here and set it up. Alright?" So we started moving furniture around. When we finished setting up the futon, Temari turned off the light and headed upstairs.  
"Good night, Janus."  
"Night, Temari." With that, I laid down and feel into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
Sniff. Sniff. Something smelled good. I sat up and stretched. I looked around. Where am I? I looked around and remembered the events of the last night. I walked into the kitchen and gasped. Before me was the best looking breakfast ever. Temari though was nowhere in sight. I took a seat and saw a note by my chopsticks. I started eating. Wow, this is the most delicious meal I've ever had. I so need to learn how to cook. Eating ramen for breakfast everyday has been starting to get to me. I looked over and started to read the note.  
  
Janus,  
I'm sorry I'm not there when you're reading this. I had to get up early to go meet my brothers for training today and you were sleeping so soundly I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I hope you won't be leaving tomorrow. If you aren't, I plan on having dinner around 7:00 at the restaurant below. If you can make it, great, if not, I would greatly appreciate it if you leave an address or something so I could keep in contact and visit if I'm ever nearby your home. Hope to see you again.  
-Temari  
  
I had stopped eating. Could it be that she...likes me? She's three years older than me. I have to ask her. Hopefully she doesn't think an address in Konoha would be strange. I'm so glad that she's not a ninja of Hidden Lightning or something. According to political commentary on both sides, we really don't like each other. It probably had something to do with a Leaf Nin beating a Lightning Nin in the final round of the last Chuunin Exam. I carefully tore Temari's note off the pad and wrote my own with my address on it.  
  
Temari,  
It's alright, if I don't tell you later today, that was the best breakfast I've ever had. I will probably be able to show up for dinner later. My friends aren't planning on leaving before tomorrow morning at the earliest. My mailing address is below. Talk to you again soon!  
-Uzumaki Janus  
  
I quickly rearranged her living room back to the way it was, leaving the futon in a corner. I carefully closed her front door and raced back to the inn, jumping off buildings, carts, and awnings. Hopefully they weren't too worried. Then I ran into someone. I fell down onto my rear.  
"Owww..." I looked up to see what I had run into. I saw a very large man who towered above me. he was wearing a white robe with a purple rope tied around his waste and on his forehead was a ninja forehead protector with a musical not on it. "Excuse me, I'm so very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and..."  
"Come on, Jiroubou, you lazy ass." I heard a female voice say from a distance. "We were ordered not to hurt anyone here. Leave the pathetic worm on the ground. It was his fault anyways."  
"Tayuya quit using profanity like that. What kinda of an example..." His voice vanished as he walked away. I got up and dusted myself off. That was fortunate for me. But his forehead protector, what village does he come from? I don't recognize it. I'll have to ask Kurenai when I get back.  
  
I walked into the room ten minutes later. Hinata looked up and saw me and smiled.  
"Hey, Hinata."  
"Janus-kun! You're alright!"  
"Yeah, I kinda got caught in the sandstorm yesterday and I was taken in by a local for the night."  
"That's good," Hinata picked up a radio. "The cat has returned home, I repeat, the cat had returned home." I looked at her curiosity. "Oh, Kurenai-sensei and Kiba are currently out looking for you and I was picked to stay here incase you came back while they were out. They should be back momentarily."  
"Good, because I have something I want to ask Kurenai-sensei something." The door opened and Kiba, Akamaru, and Kurenai walked in.  
"You alright, Janus?" Kurenai asked. Kiba and Akamaru looked on anxiously too.  
"I'm alright. I got caught on the other side of town during the sandstorm yesterday. Thankfully, I found shelter with one of the locals so I spent the night there."  
"That's good, Kiba hear thought the Kazekage killed you last night or something."  
"Kiba, have you been taking your crazy medication again?"  
"No, not for...Janus!" Kiba lunged at me; I took a quick step to the left causing him to hit the floor face first.  
"Calm down, Kiba, I was just asking. You should be amazed that I even remembered." I looked over at Kurenai. "Oh, well a couple of years ago at the academy, Kiba had to get his upper arm put into a cast after Sasuke broke it during sparing training. The pain killers they gave him caused him to think he was a dog for three days. It was quite entertaining to see him wander around on all fours, chasing his own tail." Kiba blushed.  
"You still remember." I laughed.  
"How could I forget! Oh, Kurenai-sensei," I looked at her, a solemn look on my face. "Can you follow me; I have to ask you something." With that, I vanished in a puff of smoke. Heh, Kiba must be gawking right now. He didn't know that I've been practicing that. I made my way to the roof of the inn and sat down. Kurenai appeared instantly in front of me.  
"Impressive, Janus. I see what you've been doing in your free time."  
"Well, yeah, Naruto is also trying to teach me the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but I can't make a clone yet. Anyways, that's not what I want to ask you. Which Hidden Village uses a musical note as its symbol?" I slightly shocked look appeared on Kurenai's face.  
"The Hidden Village of Sound, how did you know about it?"  
"Well I literally ran into someone wearing it on my way back. I thought I'd ask you because I didn't recognize it."  
"You know if anyone was with them?"  
"Well there were at least two of them, to may people to distinguish number of footsteps, but they were here under orders or something."  
"It was very good of you to tell me this, thank you."  
"Oh, one more thing, Kurenai-sensei."  
"What is it?"  
"We still planning on leaving tomorrow morning or we will be here for a few more days."  
"Nope, they're finalizing the agreement this afternoon. We'll be heading back tomorrow morning, bright and early. May I ask why? You have plans or something?"  
"Not really, I just met a new friend last night and I wanted to know so I wouldn't make plans I can't keep. Speaking of which, I won't be around for dinner tonight, but I will be back for sleep, don't worry."  
"Well just as long as your back, I can't stop you. Just don't whoever it is you're a Leaf Genin, ok?"  
  
I leaned up against the restaurant. Finding the place took me two hours and asking three people for directions to find it. It appeared to be a local restaurant with a collection of local dishes. Some of them looked quite interesting. "Sorry I'm late." I looked up to see Temari running up. "I got your note at lunch. I'm really glad you could make it."  
"Hey, you got me out of the sandstorm yesterday; this is the least I can do to make it up to you. Thanks, shall we?" I offered her my elbow. She giggled and accepted it. We walked into the restaurant. Dinner was good. Temari introduced me to some of the local cuisine. I was pleasantly surprised how tasty some of the not so good looking menu items turned out to be. About an hour and a half later, before it got to dark I walked her back to her apartment.  
"I really had a good time. Remind me to come back for the other half of the menu at that place." Temari giggled. "Ok, I'll remind you in every letter. I'll tell you next time I'm around Konoha and you can show me around your town."  
"I look forward to it." As I was about to turn around, Temari stopped me. I looked at her curiously. She quickly pecked me on the cheek and headed inside.  
"Later, Janus-kun!" Did she just... I reached my hand up to feel where she had kissed me. I felt the warmth of her kiss mixed with the warmth of my blush. She did! I smiled as I turned around. I stopped looked around and grinned. I vanished in a puff of smoke only to appear again around the corner behind a very surprised Hinata.  
"Did you like what you saw?"  
"Eeep!" I laughed.  
"Come on, Hinata. Let's head back before Kiba sends out another search party." We slowly started walking back to the inn.  
"Janus-kun...was that what a date is like?" Hinata whispered as we approached the inn. I smiled.  
"I'm not sure, but I think so. It was my first so I don't know what else to call it. But how did I know you were going to follow me?"  
"I was curious on what you were doing. I'm sorry if I was intruding."  
"Don't worry about it, Hinata. After I told you I kinda expected you would."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, I mean, you want to know what to do on your first date with Naruto, right?" Hinata blushed. I started shaking my head, laughing. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Just be glad I'll never tire of seeing you lit up like a holiday lantern." Hinata blushed deeper, giggling a little. I laughed louder as we entered the inn. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"You did it!"  
"I did?" I looked at my brother who was jumping up and down, which was impressive because he was jumping and down while standing horizontal on a tree. I looked to either side of me. I had done it. There were two clones of myself on either side. And I didn't feel any worse for wear.  
"I told you tree climbing would help you. I guess your only problem was control too."  
"It looks like your right, Naruto. You think everyone will call us the Kage Bunshin twins now?" Naruto laughed so hard he forgot to channel his chakra in his feat and feel four feet to the ground.  
"Come on, brother. Get up." My bunshins vanished as I walked over to help my brother up. He brushed himself off and grinned. I shook my head. "So, what do you want to do with the rest of the day," Naruto was about to say something but I interrupted him. "Besides more training. We've been training ever free day we've had sense you got back from Wave Country and you still haven't told me what happened there."  
"Well, you haven't told me what happened in Sand Village either. You've been unusually happy when I came back," I blushed slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. "And what's that blush for?" Busted.  
"Ok, fine, lets go to a hot spring or something then. We haven't gone to the local spring in what, four years? And when we get there, we can tell stories about our missions. Can you do that?"  
"Yeah sure, let's go." So, after a quick stop at home, we quickly found ourselves relaxing in a empty spring.  
"We have got to remember to do this more often. And in the middle of the afternoon too is a perfect time for it. We have the entire building to ourselves!"  
"Yeah, that's true. So, which one of us tell our stories first?" Our eyes met as we glared at each other. We quickly assumed our favorite opening combat stances.  
"Jun...Ken...Po..." We both revealed our 'attacks' at the same time. He put out scissors and I put our paper. I sat back into the water.  
"I guess I go first. The mission was to escort an ambassador to Hidden Sand for some trade treaty or something. We had an incursion with some bandits on the way to Sand. It wasn't to much of a fight. But I did kill for the first time." I hung my head.  
"I think I can understand what you're going through. I almost killed for the first time during my mission too." I looked up at my brother. I've never seen him that solemn before.  
"Come on now, let me finish then you can have your turn. Anyways, after that we had an easy time getting to Hidden Sand. I was having a difficult time dealing with killing that guy. I took a walk around the town and I accidentally got stuck in a sandstorm. Luckily a local was kinda enough to get me out of the storm before it got to bad." I bushed. "After talking her for who knows how many hours I kind think I've developed feelings for her. We've been mailing each other once a week since. The trip back was kinda uneventful, but that's alright. I would probably have been to distracted to fight properly anyways." I looked over at Naruto to see an evil grin appear on his face. He stood up and started running around singing.  
"My brother has a girlfriend. My...." I threw a piece of soap at his head.  
"If you going to run around like that, at least cover your self." He turned to glare at me.  
"Henge!" He turned into a beautiful blond vixen, nude. I shook my head. "Janus-chan......."  
"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. The Sexy no Jutsu won't work on me." He glared at me harder then before, changing back. He jumped back in the spring. "Now, its your turn."  
"Well, on the trip about a day out of Konoha we had an encounter with a couple of missing-nin chuunins. They stood no chance to my might."  
"So, you were ambushed by ninjas and Sasuke saved your ass, right?" I laughed as Naruto glared at me. "Naruto, don't lie to me. Just tell me what happened, not what you wished happened."  
"Fine, fine. So, we found out that the ninjas were after the guy we needed to protect, upgrading the rank to B. So we continued on. A day later we encountered Zabuza, an missing jounin form Hidden Mist. Kakashi was awesome as he revealed his Sharingan."  
"I thought that only the Uchiha clan can use the Sharingan?"  
"Yes, but Kakashi has one in his left eye. But Kakashi was captured by a water prison jutsu so Sasuke and I worked together to get Zabuza to release Kakashi. After we did, he defeated him easily. But he was taken away buy a hunter nin." Naruto frowned.. "Anyways, lets we spent the rest of the week waiting for Kakashi to recover and reencountered Zabuza and his companion, Haku on the bridge and long story short, Sasuke awoke his Sharingan, nearly got killed, I defeated Haku, nearly killed him but instead got killed by Kakashi. Zabuza was killed by the minions of the guy he was employed by. That's it." Naruto sunk his head into the water.  
"Naruto..." He looked up.  
"Janus, I need to tell you something."  
"Sure, bro, anything." He stood up. He formed the ram seal and started to channel chakra. I watched as a unusual spiral seal appeared in his belly.  
"Do you know what this is?" He asked, fear in his eyes. I looked at him and realized why.  
"It's the seal on the Kyubi." He looked at me in awe.  
"How...."  
"Sorry, I can't tell you. Hokage-sama made me promise. But trust me, it doesn't change anything between us. But it does explain how you can always beat me when we spar, cheater." He pointed at me.  
"I never used it against you! I challenge you to a dual, brother. Right here, right now."  
"I decline. I don't fight nude. Tomorrow, how 'bout that?" He nodded and started laughing. I soon joined in.  
  
I walked down the road. Today's mission had been easy. Our job was to paint a house. I showed off my newly mastered Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to everyone and we finished the m house in record time, thanks to four more assistants. I was watching the birds. It was the middle of the afternoon and most of the populous was working or in class at the academy. Best time of day in my opinion. Then I heard a familiar yell. Naruto. I quickly followed the voice and appeared right beside him.  
"You know, you could be a little quieter brother."  
"Quiet you, I need to train." Shuffle shuffle shuffle. We both turned around. There was a box on the ground with two eyeholes painted like a rock. We turned back to each other and sighed.  
Naruto started walking. The rock followed him. I sighed and leaned up against the fence. I've heard stories of this kid from Naruto, but I kind want to meet him. After eight consecutively faster runs up and down the ally way, Naruto turned around to catch the box in the air chasing him. He pointed at the 'rock.'  
"What kind of rock is square with two holes? I see right through that!" He said annoyed.  
"Now that's the man I view as my rival!" The rock said just before it exploded in a flash of light and multicolored smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed three coughing five-year-olds. "Too...many explosives." They looked between Naruto and me. With one quick nod of their heads the started into a callout. I started banging my head against the fence to stop the pain. Naruto looked at me enviously.  
"I thought so...It's you guys, Konohamaru..." He pointed to me. "That's my brother, Janus over there." I nodded.  
"The pleasure is mine, K.H. Squad." Naruto was looking at the goggles on the youngster's foreheads.  
I looked away. All I heard was something about Naruto training, forgetting some promise he made to the three of them. I noticed Sakura approaching, clouds of depression everywhere. Scary...  
"Why would a ninja 'play' ninja?" Sakura asked. Hmm, what got her panties in a twist? She glared at Naruto. Well, I thought she did considering her back was to me. I really feel like Shikamaru sometimes. To bad he has such a hard time blending into his shadows. Maybe I should give him lessons. I heard Sakura scream and punch Naruto. Probably made some perverted comment or something. I'm so glad Hinata rarely does that to me when I do. But, when she does I can't move a limb for a day or so. I moved slightly to the left to avoid getting my legs knocked from under me by my brother.  
"Gee, Naruto. I didn't know you were into that thing." Opps, Sakura heard me. I soon found myself right beside him, clutching my head.  
"You ugly bitch!" Konohamaru shouted as I was slowly standing up. All you heard was a scream.  
  
"Come on man, do you have a death wish or something?" I walked over to my brother and Konohamaru. "You really need to find a way for her to start doing that on missions or something; that punch really hurt." Konohamaru and Naruto stood up, announcing how much their pummeling hurt. Konohamaru made some comment about Sakura not being a girl. Alarms flashed in my head. I quickly took a very large step back and pointed towards Konohamaru. I don't to die, I don't want to die. Sakura turned around very slowly. We were all in shock. Uh oh. We all bolted the other way down the ally, running from her. Who cares where we are going, it's got to be better than here.  
We turned a corner. Well, everyone but me. I tried but slid on thought the cross street. Luckily, Sakura followed them instead of me. So I was able to stop and turn around. I peered around the corner expecting to see the bodies of Konohamaru and Naruto but what I saw was two ninjas. Their headbands announced them as being from Hidden Sand. What attracted my attention is the one wearing all black was holding Konohamaru by his cape.  
"Crap," I whispered to myself, opening the note holder in my right back leg, which held smoke notes.  
"You there, around the corner," my eyes opened. "Come out now and I won't hurt him." Grrr, he sensed me. I held my hands up and walked around the corner. Lets see, Sand Nin...all black, so as to be easily hidden, large wrapped pack, fingerless gloves...wait, fingerless gloves, wrapped pack. A puppeteer! He looked back at Konohamaru  
"That hurt, you little piece of shit!" Crap, think, do something...  
"Don't," a familiar voice said, coming from the other side of Konohamaru. Where had I heard it before? "We'll get yelled at later." I looked around him and quickly replaced him between us. Temari! What was she doing here! As long as I keep Konohamaru between us she won't see me. I heard Sakura spout an apology. No, Naruto! She knows what I look like and that we're twins! Uh oh, I should have told Naruto about her. Don't attract attention, Naruto...  
"Hey you!" Crap. "Let go of him." Oh yeah, we need to save Konohamaru, I slowly reached my hand for my notes.  
"Let's play a little before the boss comes." Temari's brother said. Which one is he? Was he the scary strong one I was warned about or her other brother. Konohamaru started kicking him. "Little brat." I started to pull a note out. Five, four, three...Naruto charged. I sighed. Naruto is the one ninja who you can always depend on to mess up tight situations. Suddenly, Naruto tripped and fell on his back. How can someone running in one direction fall the other?  
"What was that?" He questioned, looking up.  
"Oh, Leaf genins...are weak." Uh oh. Konohamaru desperately pleaded. I then noticed Temari looking at me from around him. I've been discovered. I'm dead. What can I do? I slowly finished pulling out the note, attaching chakra to the upper lip to make it sticky.  
"Hey!" Naruto stood up. "If you don't let him go I'll make you pay, idiot!" Sakura immediately put him into a choke-hold. Now's my chance! I slowly lifted up the note to a throwing position. Aim, I know I'm not that good but Konohamaru depends on it... The guy said something about breaking midgets.  
"Oh well..." Temari said, refocused on the conflict at hand. "I'm not involved." Her eyes are closed and he's not looking at me, my chance!  
"Well, after this one, I'll take care of that loud midget over there." I threw my note. Naruto charged. It went off. Smoke poured everywhere. I rushed in and to free Konohamaru only to find him not being held anymore. I quickly picked him off the ground and placed him behind me as I stood a couple of feet ahead of Sakura. Here goes... The smoke cleared. Naruto was in shock and the puppeteer was holding his hand in pain. What? A small stone landed on the ground. I looked up in a nearby tree. Sasuke?!  
"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Did he time his throw to correspond with mine? He might have used his Sharingan Naruto told me about. I heard Sakura scream. I sighed, even now.  
"Damn, another annoying brat..." The puppeteer said. Sasuke just closed his hand around a rock he had been tossing around and crushed it.  
"Get lost." Sakura and Konohamaru's team squealed. Konohamaru pointed it Naruto and me.  
"Naruto, you and your brother suck!" I dropped my head into my right hand. Naruto got on a knee and responded that he could easily defeat him. However, the attention of Temari and her brother were up at Sasuke.  
"Hey, punk, get down here! I hate show-off brats like you the most." I looked and saw Temari was look at me very annoyed. I'll say it again, I'm in trouble. I heard a large heavy object hit the ground. No! I quickly opened my left note pouch, which contained explosive notes. Temari heard it to.  
"Hey, you're even going to use Karasu?"  
"Kankuro, stop it." I looked up into the tree behind Sasuke. I opened my eyes in fear. "You're an embarrassment to our village."  
"Ga...Gaara..." So that was her powerful brother. Even Sasuke looked surprised. He must not have felt his arrival.  
"What do you think we came to Leaf Village to do?"  
"L...listen, Gaara..." So he is afraid of his own brother. Could someone really be that bad? He spitted out some lame excuse that it was our fault.  
"Shut up. I'll kill you." I chill went down my spine. Oh no, he meant it. Temari and Kankuro started to spit out apologies. He glanced over my way then looked at Sasuke. Suddenly, he became sand and flowed down to the ground where he reappeared.  
"Let's go. We didn't come here to play around." They started to walk away. Suddenly, Sakura asked them to wait. Stupid girl! There are only two reasons they could legally be in here! I took that as my cue to leave. I could feel Temari drilling holes into my back as I ran off, but I had to find Kurenai and ask her if what I think is happening.  
  
I landed in front of the Hokage's offices only to be stopped by two chuunin guards.  
"Is Kurenai-sensei inside?"  
"Yes, but you are not. Please leave." Please leave, yeah right. I'll just wait. I jumped away to hide on a nearby building. I knew that the guards knew I was here, I didn't care. Better they did and not attack me then find me and attack. After about an hour of waiting, the jounins started to file out of the Hokage's office. I jumped down next to Kurenai.  
"Kurenai-sensei..."  
"Yes, you assumption is correct. Kakashi and Asuma now owe me five hundred yen."  
"Why is that?"  
"A team member of mine was the first to mention it." We started walking. "So, how did you find out?"  
"I was kinda involved in a run-in with a team of Sand genin with Naruto." She raised an eyebrow. I waved my hands. "Oh, don't worry, Sasuke and one of their team members came and diffused the situation. I left as soon as I saw the situation resolved."  
"That's good. Listen, Janus. I have something I need to do, so why don't you round up Kiba and Hinata and meet wait at Field 8, ok?" I nodded and left. I jumped away. The Chuunin Exam. I wonder which Village is going to win this year. It will be quite a show. I quickly rounded up Hinata and Kiba. When we arrived at Field 8, Kurenai was there waiting for us.  
"Kurenai-sensei, what's going on? I thought you gave us the rest of the day off?" Hinata asked, concerned.  
"Actually, I have some thing to tell you. I've nominated the three of you to participate in this years Chuunin Exam." The three of use dropped our jaws in shock. She nominated us!  
"Kurenai-sensei," I said, being the first to recover. "Do you really think we're ready for this? I mean, when I found out about it I was more than ready to just watch the Finals as a member of the audience."  
"Don't second guess me. I nominated you because I thought you'd be ready. Here," she held out three notes. "These are your applications. If you feel that you are ready for it, take the applications to room 301 in the academy by 3:00 PM in seven days. Until that time, everyone is on break, alright?" We nodded and slowly departed. I looked at the sky. The sun was almost setting and there was somewhere I needed to be.  
  
I landed on the same building I did my first real day as a genin. I always returned her for the sunset, if I could, which it was. I looked out and sighed.  
"I can tell why you like it here." I looked up.  
"Yeah, I know." I turned around. "Listen, Temar..." She placed a finger on my lips.  
"Don't, just enjoy the sunset." I turned back around, Temari standing beside me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. We watched the sun go down in silence. After the sun had set, we stayed there next to each other in silence.  
"Janus-kun, I'm a little mad at you for not telling me, but thinking back on it, your stories make more sense now. You're training with your brother, your funny stories about Kiba and Hinata. You were on a mission when you came to Sand, weren't you?" I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. "I understand. Listen, I have to go, I'll talk to you some other time, ok?" I felt a slight rush of wind and a cold absence. I jumped down to the street and walked home.  
  
Opening the door I heard Naruto throwing shrunkens at something. I entered the living room to see him trying to hit a poorly drawn picture of Kankuro.  
"Naruto, if you draw something like that, at least draw the head correctly. It looks like a lima bean." Naruto turned and glared at me.  
"Well than, Mr. Perfect, you draw one." I shook my head.  
"Nope, I know I can't. I use this." I tapped my finger to my head. Naruto stuck his tongue at me as I laughed my way upstairs. I closed my door and laid down on my bed looking at my application. Am I ready? Could I be ready? I'm not going to tell Naruto, even though he's going to tell me. I don't want him to influence my decision.  
  
Three days had passed. Naruto had already got his application the next day, as I thought he might. He was so happy about it he completely forgot to ask me. Not that I had a problem with it or anything. I didn't go home after training. I didn't want to have to make Naruto stop bouncing off the walls again. After watching the sunset with Temari again, I left to Field 8. I sat down next to the stump I had beaten on only a few hours earlier.  
I heard a scream nearby. It was coming from Field 7. I ran as fast as I could. When I got there I was shocked. The ground was covered with a good dozen bodies. I looked at a few of them. I saw Hinata, Kiba, Hiashi, Kakashi, and even the Third Hokage in various forms of disfigurement. On the other side of the field was someone hunched over what I could only describe as a mutilated body and it appeared to be eating it.  
"How dare you!" I yelled, attracting the creature's attention. It slowly stood up with a dismembered head in its hands.  
"It's good for you to have come, dear brother." It turned around and my eyes widened in shock.  
"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?" He looked around, grinning evilly the whole time.  
"This? This is just a celebration for me defeating the cursed seal the 4th put on me. What sweet irony. He seals me in his eldest son to contain me and instead he gives me a human body! Oh how perfect. In this form I and use jutsus that I've learned over my thousands of years of life! You might even say this form makes me even more powerful than before!"  
"Kyubi! Why were you eating that body?" He grinned and tilted his head so that the moon reflected off his blood red eyes.  
"It's the appetizer. Don't you care who?" He tossed the head over. Before it even landed I recognized the blood stained blond hair.  
"How dare you! How dare you do this to people I care about!"  
"Because, you have to properly prepare the main course!" The creature lunged at me. I barely dodged. The trees that were behind me were flattened. "The creature turned, licking its lips. Show me your fear!" I jumped behind me and bounced off a tree in a new direction as the demon destroyed the tree.  
"Damn it!" I whispered to myself. "What can I do, what can I do! Think, Janus, Think!" At that moment I passed over the body of the 3rd. I remembered our blood oath. "I have to try." I quickly dodged another of the fox's lunges and landed on an upper branch of a tree. I franticly started doing hand seals: Serpent, Boar, Ram, Hare, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Serpent.  
"Come on, I need more chakra. Everyone lend it to me!" I felt chakra start to flow around my body; I felt it protecting me. I've never felt this much chakra in me before! And it's enough! I opened my eyes. The demon was looking at me shocked.  
"Oh, you know what comes next, don't you? You've seen this jutsu before! Just you wait, I won't be as kind as the 4th, and I'll take you with me!" Final seal...What! I can't remember! No, no, no! Remember, damn it remember! Avenge everyone! Take the demon with me to hell! I felt my chakra fade. The moment had passed. I've failed. I let my hands down as the last of my chakra left me. The ground and death I knew was coming fast. I was prepared for the end.  
  
I opened my eyes. I was home, in my bed. I sat up and ran downstairs. There was Naruto, sitting eating his morning ramen like nothing happened. Had I dreamed the whole thing? I walked upstairs and sat down in my room. I looked at my hands. It felt so real though. And the chakra, I could feel the increased chakra flowing through my body. I glanced over at my desk and saw a note on it. I picked it up. It was from the Hokage telling me to report to his office as soon as I woke up. Not wanting to disappoint, I complied.  
As I approached the complex, I noticed an unusual amount of jounin around, including Kakashi and Kurenai. Why were they here? When they noticed me, everyone turned and gave me what almost appeared to be a path to the door. Still being a little wary from my dream, it had to be a dream, I slowly opened the door and walked in. When I got to the Hokage's door I knocked.  
"Come in, Janus." I opened the door and walked in. It was the first time I've ever been in his office. It was mostly furnished with only pictures, tons of them. Most of the people in the pictures I didn't recognize. But the one I recognized the most was a picture of the 4th directly above the Hokage's head.  
"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"  
"Aye, I did. What do you remember from last night?"  
"Umm," I looked around curiously. "Not much, other than a really weird nightmare. The, ummm, Kyubi took over Naruto's body and he killed everyone in the village, calling me his main dish. I tried to use the Fuuinjutsu Shikifuujin but I couldn't remember the last seal but for some reason, I just couldn't. I had access to the necessary chakra and everything. I just couldn't remember... After that, I think I woke up." I fell to my knees. "I know you had me swear not to ever use that jutsu, but I saw no other way to stop him. The dream just felt so real and..."  
"Enough!" I looked up at the Hokage who had a stern look on his face. "That was the reason I summoned you here. What you experienced last night was not a dream." My jaw dropped. "You were correct; you nearly completed the Fuuinjutsu Shikifuujin. I had to forcibly make you forget how to complete it because you would have killed us both."  
"Hokage-sama, what do you mean?"  
"Last night was a test, to see if you were actually capable to take the Chuunin Exam. If you failed Kurenai wouldn't have allowed you to take it. I simply expected you to try to fight me off, as I was impersonating the Kyubi. However, you caught me off guard when you attempted to perform the Fuuinjutsu Shikifuujin. It took everything I had to make you forget that last sign. Luckily for us both, you really didn't want to so it was possible."  
"So you're saying that wasn't a dream? So that's the reason I feel more chakra in my body then before." The Hokage nodded. "And that's why all the jounin are outside?" The Hokage nodded again.  
"Yes, only kages and the legendary nins have the chakra to perform that jutsu, yet, a mere genin nearly used it to kill me. They have all sworn never to speak of this again to you or anyone else, even me. You won't even be able to speak of it to me after you leave this room. This scroll," He held up a well sealed scroll, "Is the going to be the only record of what you did, and it will only be opened by my successor, understand?" I nodded. "Good, dismissed." I stood up and walked for the door. I was about to walk out when I turned around.  
"Hokage-sama? Did I pass?" The Hokage smiled.  
"Yes, Janus, you passed." I nodded and left. The jounin had left by the time I had walked out of the Hokage's office. I went back to my apartment. Naruto had already left. Smiling, I walked up to my room and fell on my bed and fell back asleep.  
  
Fuuinjutsu Shikifuujin - Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Imprisonment It's the jutsu the 4th Hokage used to seal the Kyubi, the 3rd used to attempt to seal Orochimaru, and it's the Forbidden Jutsu on the Scroll of Seals. Just if you wanted to know. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Victor-Ko: Yeah, I looked back at the beginning of Chapter8 and agreed with you. I rewrote the scene so that it was a little longer and better, in my opinion.  
  
It was the last day before registration. Kiba, Hinata, and I had agreed to meet at Field 8 to discuss our choice. I was early, as usual. After discovering my new increased chakra I found that I could use a good half dozen more jutsus that I had been unsuccessfully trying to use. And Naruto had helped me with my speed by having me run the Uzumaki Naruto Gauntlet. Nothing really special, he just made twenty clones of himself and put me in a circle of them and had me dodge as they swung big sticks at me. I couldn't dodge everyone, but a few more weeks of practice with that and I should be pretty good. I turned around to see Kiba and Hinata approach.  
"Early as usual I see."  
"You know me Kiba. So, how's Akamaru doing?"  
"Great! We've finally mastered the new Piercing Fang."  
"Really, that's great! I'll have to see how I do against it after the exam."  
"Be prepared to get rocked, Janus."  
"So, Hinata, how's your week been?"  
"Umm, pretty good, Janus-kun. I've trained some and I'm a little more confident, I think."  
"That's great, Hinata. So, what's the decision?"  
"You better believe that I'm in."  
"I believe that it will help me."  
"Well, that settles it. We're all going to be taking the Chuunin Exam together. Lets here it for Team 8!" I put him hand out in front of me, Kiba and Hinata placed theirs on mine. Akamaru jumped and landed on our hands and barked. "Here's to victory." We all grinned.  
"Well done, guys. I'm impressed." We all turned to see Kurenai step out of a tree. "It's good that the three of you all decided take the exam because if you didn't you wouldn't be able to take it."  
"Why's that, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked, taking her hand back.  
"Even though the last exam is an individual competition, the first two are team based. It's to help show that an individual is only good if his team is good. So, do you guys want to have one more day of training before tomorrow?"  
"Yes, sensei!" We all shouted in unison.  
"Good, now then. Kiba, you and Akamaru will spar with me and Hinata, I want you to spar with Janus."  
"But, Kurenai-sensei, I've never spared with Janus before!"  
"Exactly Hinata. You will be going up against the best genin teams from every country. Not even Janus knows what most of them will be capable of. Besides, Kiba needs to practice some moves with Akamaru and neither of you are quite good enough to spar with them. Fight, maybe, but not spar."  
"Ok Hinata, come at me. Let's see what your 'Gentle Fist' can do." I said, taking a stance on the other side of the field from Kiba and Kurenai.  
"Janus-kun, are you sure?"  
"No but you never are. Come on, let's see what you got?"  
"Ok. Byakugan!" With that Hinata charged...  
  
I limped up to the academy. Because of it I was about fifteen minutes later than I wanted to be. I wasn't really injured, it's just the chakra flow to my left leg hadn't fully restored yet. Hinata really got a good hit off in practice yesterday. We agreed that I won due to the fact that I managed to restrain both her hands. I'm not saying it was easy but it wasn't like fighting Naruto. I saw Hinata and Kiba on the steps waiting for me. I waved as I approached.  
"So, room 301. Shall we?" They nodded as we started walking up the stairs. There appeared to be a large commotion on the second floor or something, but we ignored it and continued to the third. We approached the room and opened the door. It was mostly full. I looked around to see the competition. I saw Temari, who had a shocked look on her face when she saw me come in. It soon changed into a look of annoyance. She's going to make me tell her everything from now on. I looked to the back corner of the room and I saw Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Shikamaru was trying to impersonate a statue but Ino would have none of it. Chouji was casually eating, chuckling to himself as to Shikamaru's misfortune.  
"So, shall we bug the 'Happy Couple'?" I asked Kiba and Hinata, loud enough for Shikamaru and Ino to hear it. Kiba, Ino, and Chouji laughed, Hinata giggled, and Shikamaru gave me a glare of death. I smiled to myself as I heard the door open behind me. Then, walking into the room was Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.  
"Sasuke-kun!" I turned just in time to dodge Ino on her way to glomp Sasuke. I looked back at Shikamaru who almost had a sad look on his face. It was mostly a look of relief, though. Sakura and Ino started spouting insults at each other.  
"You guys taking this stupid test too? Don't die..." I saw Shikamaru stand up and come over.  
"Look, it's the idiot trio." Naruto said in response.  
"Naruto, drop it, ok?" I said, approaching him.  
"Janus, how come you didn't tell me you were taking the exam too?"  
"Did it ever occur to you to ask?"  
"Looks like everyone's here," Kiba said approaching. "All of Konoha's rookies are taking the Chuunin Exam this year. I wonder how far we will get, Sasuke."  
"Kiba, you seem pretty confident in yourself," Sasuke responded. Naruto started arguing with Kiba and I kind of tuned it out as I was assessing the rest of the room. I noticed that most of the genin here were between the ages of fourteen through seventeen. It was quite obvious that the nine of us were the youngest teams here.  
"Hey you guys," an older guy said approaching. His forehead protector announced him to be from leaf. "You should be quieter. You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right? You're screaming like school girls here."  
"Just who do you think you are," Ino asked, quite annoyed.  
"I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, look behind you." Everyone turned around, even me. Rain Nins! "They have short tempers. Look, everyone is nervous about the exam so just calm down before somebody gets hurt. Not that I really blame you, clueless rookies. But I was one a few years ago so I don't blame you."  
"Kabuto-san, right?" Sakura asked. "So, is this your second time?"  
"Nope, it's my seventh." I opened my eyes. Who takes the chuunin exam seven times and doesn't pass?  
"So, you know a lot about the exam then." Sakura replied.  
"Impressive..." Naruto said in awe. I silently cursed. He's never been in awe on some of the things I know. Kabuto chuckled.  
"You know, I think I'll just share with you some info with you with these Nin-Info Cards..." That perked my attention. He then went on to describe the use of info cards and I started to zone back out. Don't my fellow genin know anything? I looked and saw Shikamaru had the same idea.  
"Do you have info cards on individuals?" Sasuke asked. Ah, the good stuff.  
"I do, but the info isn't perfect. If you say something about the guys you worry about, then I'll see what I can do."  
"I want to know about Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee." Rock Lee, who was that? I stood next to Naruto who looked totally lost.  
"Well then, if you know their names it should be easy." He took his card stack in his hands and quickly swiped his hand over it. He showed the two cards he picked out.  
"Show me." Sasuke said I looked at the scene with interest. He revealed the two cards. Rock Lee turned out to be a taijutsu specialist with Gai as his sensei. No wonder Sasuke was interested in him. Gaara's card turned out to be a great disappointment. The only interesting thing is that he had returned from all his missions without even a scratch.  
"The rest of the genin are similar to them. They are all the most talented genin from their respective countries. Kinda makes you lose the confidence in yourself, doesn't it?" He was right, it did. If I don't know what I'm up against, I might as well be swatting flies with a kunai. This isn't good.  
I looked over at Naruto. He was shaking. Uh, this can't bode well. Naruto, afraid? I saw Sakura walk over and try to comfort him but...  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He shouted, pointing at all the genin assembled here. "I won't lose to you bastards! You got that!" A large grin appeared on his face. All the genin were staring at him. I tackled him and tried to pin him to the ground.  
"Naruto!" I yelled, grappling him.  
"Hey, hey, get off me will ya!" I looked up, hearing the other genin start talking about his announcement. I also saw the look of death in Sakura's eyes.  
"Umm, here!" I squeaked out, handing him over to her. She immediately started choking him while apologizing to everyone for him being stupid. I glanced over at Kabuto and saw him turned to look at something. Uh oh. I quickly took out one of my newly designed movement seal notes just incase something happened. Suddenly, a nin threw two kunais where Kabuto was a second before. Suddenly, another nin appeared in front of him. Crap! I threw my note aimed for his nearest leg just as he swung at Kabuto. The note fastened and I quickly made a ram seal to activate it. It instantly started glowing. I looked over at Kabuto and saw that he had dodged the punch. Good. Now to see if my note worked... Suddenly, Kabuto's glasses cracked. What? He dodged the attack!  
"What happened to his glasses, he dodged the attack?" Sasuke said curiously. Kabuto's eyes suddenly went wide and bent over and started to throw up. Everyone looked on, either worried or curious. I glanced over at the genin who attacked him. Sound! I glanced at my seal. Hmm, it appears to have worked, but he has to move for me to be sure. Naruto and Sakura rushed over to help him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, wobbling a little.  
"How pathetic, especially because you're a fourth year veteran." The one the one who attacked him said. He was covered with bandages from head to toe with a strange furry back.  
"Write this down on those cards you treasure so much. The Sound nins are definite future chuunins." His male companion stated.  
"No, how about how much the Sound Nins need to shave their backs!" I spat back, attracting their attention. Before they were able to respond, a large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room.  
"Quiet down, you worthless bastards!" A voice from the cloud said. All attention was directed towards the voice. The smoke cleared to reveal two dozen ninjas in examiner's uniforms. Uh oh, we're in trouble.  
"Thanks for waiting," A tall man at the front said. "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin Exam's first test." Ibiki, where had I heard that name before... "Hidden Sound, do you want to be disqualified before the first test even starts?" The Sound Nins apologized slightly, but it was obvious that they didn't mean it. "Because of this, I would like to tell you that without permission for your examiner, all fighting during the exam is not tolerated. Even if permission is given you are not to kill your opponent. Any pig who wants to challenge me with will be failed immediately. DO I make myself clear?" Gulps were heard around the room. This guy really knows how to work a crowd.  
"We will now start the first test of the exam. Instead of your current seating arrangement, you will come up to the front and pick out one of these numbers." He held up a piece of paper with a '1' on it. "After you have all been seated, we will hand out the exams."  
"What!?! A paper test!!!" Naruto shouted. Uh oh. Naruto sucks at these. What kind exam is this? Everyone started to move to the front of the room. I heard somebody hit the ground and turned around. The leader of the Sound Nins was on his hands, his right foot stuck to the spot. Everyone, even the examiners looked back curiously. He looked at his leg and took off my note. He brought it put to look at it but it turned to dust immediately. I started whistling, attracting attention. I reached and picked another one out of my pouch.  
"So, want another?" I threw it up in the air and it vanished. I casually waked down and picked up the first seat note, smiling and still whistling.  
  
I looked around. Everyone was seated. No one was really close to anyone else, save Hinata had picked the seat to Naruto's right. She must be loving it. Come on now; tell use we can start this thing out so we can move on to the second stage of the exam.  
"Do not turn your tests over." Ibiki said. "Listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this first test." Rules? "I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully.  
"The first rule, all you guys start out with ten points. The test is made up with ten questions and each question is worth ten points. This test uses the subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But lets say, you missed three questions...you would lose three points and have seven.  
"The second rule...This is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty."  
"Wait a second!" Sakura shouted, interrupting Ibiki. "I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?"  
"Shut up, you don't have right to question me. There is a reason for this so listen. Now, for the most important rule. If anyone is caught cheating by the test examiners their team will lose two points for every offense." I opened my eyes. There is only one reason for a rule like that. The test is too hard for most if not everyone in this room to take. What's the point in that? "So there are those of you who will lose all your points during this test and be asked to leave." I heard worried gasps from around the room. "Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught will only be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of chuunin, be proud ninjas." I looked at Ibiki curiously. That was cryptic. What does he mean by that?  
"The final rule is that if anyone who loses all their points during this test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates." Uh oh, if this test goes the way I think it might, I might be an only child after this. I looked down at Naruto to see Hinata trying to comfort him. This can't be good. "The last question will be handed out with only 15 minutes are left, so begin!"  
I heard every paper in this room rustle as they got turned over. I slowly and gently turned mine over. Let's see what this test has. A cryptogram, a complex story problem... I looked at the rest of the nine questions. I looked up at Ibiki. Suddenly I remembered where I had seen him before. He was one of the jounin that flanked when I entered the Hokage's office. He looked over and glared at me. But there was something else there, behind the glare. I couldn't put my finger on it.  
I heard pencils start to write. I looked to my left just in time to see one of the examiners make a mark on his clipboard. Somebody just got caught. I looked back at my paper. I remember seeing these questions on a sample jounin exam I saw a few years ago. Do they expect us to know these? And the tenth question... I started coping down the answers. I'm so glad they had the answer sheet with the sample test. Suddenly I heard someone nearby start to write. I stopped. He stopped. I began again. He began again. People were cheating off of me! Hehehehe. I finished the problem I was writing and moved my pencil off the answer blocks I started to write again and the not four people started writing. Let's give them a shock. Time to write something to make them shit their pants.  
  
I know you are cheating off of me. If I caught you, the examiner caught you. Have a pleasant week, alright?  
  
I continued to do this for a while. Answering a question, making fun of the people copying off me. I was getting used to hear the sounds of the examiners making checks because of what I've been doing. This is the thing I like doing, and it's what I'm good at.  
Suddenly, a kunai slammed into the test of the guy on the behind Naruto. I looked up. An examiner said he failed and was to leave now. He tried to argue it, but they just wouldn't listen. I looked at Naruto. I could see his test blank. Uh oh, Hinata don't offer him to look at your test! Be a man, Naruto, be a man! Oh, good. He declined. Good job Naruto. Other teams started failing. I looked around the room. Almost a third of the teams had failed. This test was brutal, and scores haven't even been handed out. I pushed my finished test away from me. Heh, this was fun. Cheat away, my friends.  
Suddenly, I felt my eyes start to get itchy, like something was in them. I quickly closed them. What was going on? I covered my right eye and just barely opened it. There was a floating eyeball. I had to close my eyes again quickly. Whatever's going on, it's intense and I can't see. Soon, the pain vanished. I opened my eyes again and saw the eyeball gone. I looked around. What was that? More time passed. Soon, after half the genin were gone Ibiki spoke out.  
"Ok, now its time to start the tenth question." Ok, here it comes. Let's do this. I looked around. I saw that Temari was looking worried. Oh yeah, her Kankuro asked to go use the restroom. Probably to give her the answers. I hope she does well.  
"Now, before I give out the last question, its time to tell you the rules for it." There are more rules for the last question? At that moment, Kankuro entered the room. "Enjoy playing with your doll." Doll? I looked at him. Oh, an examiner doll. Pretty well done if you ask me. "Now I will explain the Rules of Desperation.  
"First, you must decide whether or not you want to take it."  
"Chose?" Temari shouted. "What happens if we choose not to?"  
"You and your team will be failed and will be required to leave." People started shouting that they will chose to take the test. Who wouldn't if you fail if you said no.  
"The other rule, though, if you choose to answer the question and answer it incorrectly, that person will lose the right to take the Chuunin Exam ever again." Ouch. I can handle it. It can't be that hard now. Kiba and a few others started complain. "I know people who are here have taken the exam before, but this year it's my rules. But I did give you a way out, so don't feel too bad. If you wish to quit now, raise you hand so we can confirm your number then go." After a slight pause, people started raising their hands, quitting. I watched ten more teams fail when I saw Naruto raise his hand. Brother... I knew all rookies were looking at him. Come on, brother, come on! After pausing for a second he slammed his hand onto the desk.  
"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled, attracting everyone's attention. "I will not run! I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever. I will become the Hokage anyways, so I don't care! I am not afraid!" I looked at Naruto. I think I'm starting to see what Hinata sees in my goofball of a brother. I just hope...  
"I'll ask you again, it's your life on the line do you want to quit?"  
"I never go back on my word," Naruto replied. "That's my Nindo." I smiled. So he does have guts. I looked around. Nearly everyone was grinning. They were all prepared for what was to come. I agree, Naruto. Let's do this.  
"Good decision. Everyone remaining, I would like to be the first to congratulate you for passing the first test." What?! That was it? Ibiki started into a long spiel explaining the background on the test. Quite ingenious you could say. Then he removed his forehead protector. Everyone gasped. His skull was covered in torture marks. I couldn't imagine the pain he must have been in t get those wounds. He continued on about the importance of information. I nodded. I remembered my oath with the Hokage.  
"But...I don't understand the final question." I looked back at Temari. If she had only waited I could have explained it, but that's ok.  
"The tenth question is the true purpose of this test. The take it or not question...is a true leap of faith. Let's say you're a chuunin leading a team of genins. Your job is to go in and acquire a very important document from the enemy. However, the defenses are completely unknown to you. Can you avoid the mission because you don't want yourself or your comrades hurt? The answer is no. No matter what the danger, there are some missions you can't avoid. The ability to risk everything, survive anything, and complete every mission is what is needed to become a chuunin captain. Anyone who can not do this doesn't have the right to become a chuunin. I wish you guys luck on the second exam." Naruto started jumping up and down for joy, I was about to jump down there to stop him when something crashed through the window. Suddenly a woman stood before us, flanked by a huge cloth sigh.  
"I am Mitarashi Anko, the examiner for the second test. Follow me!" Ibiki came around the sign. She complained to him about the large number of teams which passed. She mentioned something like cutting them in half at least.  
"Ahh, now I'm getting excited. Come with me, I'll explain everything once we've changed places." We all filed out of the room and followed her to a fenced of forest.  
"Well come to Area 44, the stage for the second test. It is also know as "The Forest of Death!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
I looked into the forest. The trees were huge, hundreds of years old. I looked back at the examiner, Anko. I she was a strange one. I could feel Hinata hiding a little behind me.  
"It's going to be ok. Don't worry. Kiba and I are here to protect you if you need it, alright?" Kiba nodded, agreeing with me.  
"O...k, Janus-kun, Kiba-kun." I looked up at Naruto who was doing an interpretation of Anko. What was he doing? Three was a flash of black crossing his and Anko appeared behind him.  
"Kids like you are the first to be killed..." she said. "Spraying that red blood I love..." What was her deal? I reached into my pouch but before I could do anything, there was a guy behind Anko.  
"Here's your kunai." How did he move so fast? I really need to watch out for these people. I looked over at Kiba, his eyes flashed in agreement.  
"Naruto-kun..." I heard Hinata say behind me. This was starting to get out of hand.  
"It looks like we have a lot of bloodthirsty ones at this test. Now then, let's get to explaining the second test." She held up a packet of forms. "I need you to sign these release forms because in this, the second exam there will be deaths." Chuunin assistants started walking through the crowd handing out the forms to everyone. "This form just explains that when you die during this test, I can't be held responsible. Anyways, this exam will be a survival exam, but unlike any survival exam you've ever had before. Area 44 has 44 locked gates around the perimeter. In the middle of the area is a tower. It is ten kilometers from the gates to the tower. But, is exam has a little twist. It will be a no-holds-bared scroll battle."  
"Scroll battle?" I look over at the speaker, but not recognizing him I returned my gaze to Anko.  
"Correct, before you enter the area, you will be given one of these two scrolls," She took out two scrolls, one white, one brown. "The goal is to get a Heaven and an Earth Scroll while inside the area and make it to the tower. This test will last only last 120 hours. So, out of the twenty six teams, there will only be a maximum of thirteen teams who will collect the both scrolls needed, although the chances of that happening are slim to nil. This test will last only last 120 hours. Exactly five days."  
"Five days?" I heard Ino say.  
"What about dinner?" Heh, good old Chouji. "You'll just have to deal. There is plenty of food in the forest so if you look, you won't starve. So, some teams will fail by losing their scrolls and others will fail by simply dying in the course." "Is it possible to quit during the test?" I glanced at Shikamaru. He would say something like that. "No, you can't give up in the middle of the test. You will be in the forest for five days, no questions asked. If you don't have both scrolls and have reported to the tower by that time, or lose any of your teammates you will fail. And you may not look inside your scrolls until you are inside the tower." Ah, trapped scrolls, interesting.  
"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked.  
"Well, if you that's a surprise to whoever does open them, isn't it? This is supposed to test your trustworthiness with top secret documents. Anyways, you can exchange your teams signed forms for a scroll over there." Anko pointed to a covered booth with a curtain. "Then you will chose your gate and everyone will start at the same time. Well, that's it for explanations. I'd wish you luck, but luck will have nothing to do with it. Just don't die." With that, groups started forming up and talking amongst themselves.  
"So, guys," Kiba said quietly. "You up for this?"  
"I am, Hinata, how about you?"  
"I think I can do it."  
"No, don't say you think, because then you're doubting yourself. I'm a little worried to as I'm sure Kiba is. We don't want to die in there but the important thing is not that you think you can, but that you actually can do it."  
"Umm, ok, Janus-kun. I...can do it." Hinata said, giving me a fake smile. I smiled warmly back.  
"Don't worry; were a team and we will watch each other's backs, alright?" We all nodded as we proceeded to sign our forms. I looked up, nearly every team except for a couple were together discussing the forms like we had. A few were obviously worried. However, what caught my attention was that Team 7 wasn't together. Not that I wouldn't expect it, Sasuke and Naruto are both really independent, but shouldn't they be worried about Sakura?  
I looked over and saw Hinata up against a tree, looking at her form. I guess she just wanted some time to her self to think about it. Well that was good. I then noticed Naruto walking over to her. Was the blockhead actually starting to notice her? Go Hinata! I looked away to give them some privacy as I tried to find Temari. I watched as she walked out of the exchange booth with her brothers. She then noticed me. She smiled and nodded. Then she turned to her brothers and said something while pointing at me. I could feel their glares. Uh oh, please don't tell me that she made my team a target. When she finished, she turned and gave a little victory sigh before going off after her brothers. I walked over and collected Kiba and Hinata, who looked kinda sad.  
"Let me guess, my brother..." She just blushed. "That idiot..." We started walking to the now developing line for the scroll exchange. Kiba picked up our Heaven Scroll. He put it in a hidden pocket under his hood. Our instructor took us to Gate 16 where we would start.  
"Heh, this test should be cake, survival is our specialty, right Akamaru?" He barked in agreement. "Don't go soft now, Hinata."  
"So, what's the plan guys? We have two options open to us. One is to go set up traps around the tower and wait or we get a jump start on everyone and get a team fresh."  
"With our power, let's get a fresh team and get out of this dumb forest."  
"Ok, so here is the plan. We get inside and Hinata you use your Byakugan to located a nearby team. We make our presence known to them while I have my shadow clones set them up with my movement seals. Then we can simply take their scroll, no harm no foul."  
"Wouldn't they try to kill us, Janus-kun?"  
"That's exactly the point. If you were watching before the first exam, you remember the seal I put on that Sound guy? It took a couple seconds to set up so I have my clones silently attached them to their limbs and when leave to attack, I can activate them and they will be stuck. Nobody has to die and if one of them gets out, Kiba can take care of them, right?" Kiba and Akamaru nodded. The instructor walked over and unlocked the gate.  
"Ready...get set...Go!" With that, we took off. Quickly after we were inside, we found an open enough area to scout.  
"Ok, Hinata," Kiba said. "Do your stuff."  
"Byakugan!" She looked around. "Most groups are heading for the tower to set up traps, but there is one group heading for us." She pointed slightly south east."  
"Good job, Hinata, my turn. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Six clones appeared. I handed them each a couple of seal notes. They took off to go hide. We then started talking about the test and where all the teams were headed. Just then we felt our targets approach. They were just standing, watching us. I felt my clones disappear one by one. Mission accomplished. They jumped to attack. I quickly made a ram seal.  
"Activate!" I watched as their eyes went wide. They quickly clattered to the ground.  
"So it's you!" We walked over to them and Akamaru started sniffing around till he came back with their Earth scroll. I looked at them and laughed.  
"Don't worry, the seals should wear off in a hour or two, you will be up on your feet in no time. Later." With that we left.  
"Aren't we lucky! The first guys we fought had the Earth scroll. We'll be the first to the tower."  
"I'm not sure that's suck a good idea, Kiba. There could already be an ambush waiting for us there. Let's make sure we scout the area fully before we attempt to enter."  
"I know, I know. Why do you always have to think so much ahead?"  
"Hey, I don't pride myself being Shikamaru's rival for nothing."  
"Who would want to be rivals with that slacker? How hard could it be to defeat him?"  
"Umm, Kiba-kun, I think Janus-kun has a good point. It might be better to, umm, draw attention to ourselves."  
"Geez, alright, alright. We won't rush in." Suddenly Kiba stopped.  
"Hey, stop! You said we should be careful, right? Hinata, could you look about a kilometer I that direction?" Kiba pointed in the direction we were going.  
"Yes, I'll look." With that, she activated her Byakugan "There...is someone there..."  
"How many?" "Umm, it looks like six."  
"Alright! Lets go check it out, guys." Hinata gasped.  
"What! Are you crazy! What part of not attracting attention to ourselves did you not understand?"  
"The examiner said to bring both Heaven and Earth scrolls to the tower, but she never said how many. If we get extras, more teams will fail, correct?"  
"But...." Hinata started to say.  
"Let's just check it out. If it looks to difficult, we won't fight, alright? Alright, let's go!" Kiba headed off. Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. Your overconfidence will be the end of you. I followed him and Hinata followed me. We found a decent hiding space nearby where we settled in. When we arrived, Kiba was consoling a frightened Akamaru.  
"Akamaru, what's wrong?"  
"What's going on, Kiba-kun? Why did you stop so suddenly?" Akamaru climbed into Kiba's sweatshirt.  
"I don't know, Akamaru just started shaking for some reason. Akamaru can smell our enemies' chakra and judge their strength. But for him to shake this much...these fighters ahead of us are far above average." We looked forward to see the teams fighting. On our right were the Rain Nins. I looked to the left and gasped.   
"Temari..." Kiba and Hinata looked at me curiously.  
"You know one of them?" Kiba asked, looking back to the field.  
"Yeah, I met her during our mission to sand. We can't fight these guys. We are going to witness a massacre." Hinata gasped.  
"Rain Nins are that good?" I shook my head.  
"No, the Sand Nin with the gourd, Gaara."  
"He doesn't look that bad." Kiba looked down at Akamaru.  
"That big Rain Nin is bad news." I turned back and looked at the fight. Gaara was facing down the leader of the Rain Nins.  
"Lets do this, old man." Gaara dared.  
"Gaara..." Kankuro interrupted. "We should find out which scroll they have. Pointless fighting is...."  
"It doesn't matter." Gaara interrupted. "All who challenge me will die." I widened my eyes. This guy was trouble.  
"Well then," the Rain Nin said. "Let's get this started." He reached behind his shoulders pulling out numerous umbrellas.  
"Guys, we should leave." I quietly suggested to Kiba and Hinata. "Whoever wins will come after us next." Hinata nodded. I turned to look at Kiba. "Don't be foolish now, these guys are far above us.  
"I want to judge their..." Kiba jaw dropped. I looked at the field. Gaara had a shell of sand around him covered in needles.  
"What is that?" Hinata whispered, frightened.  
"It looks like a perfect defense. Incredible..."  
"His chakra is enormous. And the sand smells strongly like blood." I watched as the Rain Nin charged Gaara. He made to hand seals that I didn't know. Suddenly, sand wrapped around the Rain Nin, covering him nearly completely. This can't be good. Then the trapped nin started rising into the air covered in the sand. This isn't good.  
"Hey be prepared to run, ok?" Kiba and Hinata made acknowledgement that they heard me. This isn't good!  
"Desert Graveyard!" Gaara closed his hand and the sand around the nin exploded. Blood started spraying everywhere. I was frozen in fear. I have to leave now, but why won't my legs move! I then watched in horror as Gaara mercilessly killed the other two.  
"Guys, lets get out of here! If they find us, we'll be dead!" I looked at Kiba. Hadn't I been saying that? But I was glad he did. It got me moving again.  
"I haven't had enough yet!" I heard Gaara say from behind us. Uh, he knew we were watching. I heard Kankaro and Temari try to talk Gaara out of it. I started moving away again, knowing that that was the only way I'd live. I heard their cries for him to stop. Then, I just heard him start to walk away. We sat back to let our hearts slow down.  
"I...never want to fight that guy. So that's what Akamaru meant." I stood up, still panting. Kankaro and Temari turned as they were walking away. Temari opened her eyes in shock. I hung my head.  
"Come on guys, lets get out of here." I helped Kiba and Hinata up and we headed off to the tower. The other side of the tower, that is.  
  
The halls of the tower were empty. We were starting to wonder why when Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walked around the corner. Gaara gave us a deathly glance when he passed. Kankuro just looked at us with disgust. I looked in Temari's eyes. I saw a mixture of fear, pain, and relief. I hung my head again. This exam wasn't being good to our relationship, whatever it happened to be.  
"Listen, guys. Let's go and find a room for the next few days as we wait for the exam to finish. After that, I'll go get us some food, alright? So after we wandered around for a bit, we found a room with a single window to the outside with one, good solid door. The room also had a few futons in it, so we could get a comfortable night's sleep, even though we agreed on keeping a watch with Gaara around. I then went to the kitchen to get Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, and myself some food. When I turned the corner into the kitchen, I saw that Temari had the same job as me.  
"Hey, Temari." I said as I approached. She looked up from the sandwiches she was preparing.  
"Hey, Janus." I recoiled slightly, not used to the tone in her voice. "I warned you about Gaara." She resumed making her sandwiches.  
"I know, I remember. I just..."  
"You..." She interrupted. "You should have told me you were going to be participating...Then...maybe...I could have warned you off!"  
"Temari, it wouldn't have worked. I've been excited about the possibility of participating."  
"I bet you don't want to see me any more now..." She said as she started to walk away.  
"No, why would you think that." She stopped.  
"Why not?" She said, not turning around. "Everyone else has left, why should you be any different?"  
"I don't understand why you think I would?" She turned, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Because of my brother! He'll kill you! That's why he threatened to kill you earlier, to prove to me that he would."  
"Temari-chan..." I walked over to her, took the plate from her and set it on the table. I then walked back and wrapped my arms around her. "It's ok, it's ok." She sobbed softly into my shoulder.  
"But...Gaara..." She asked, slightly muffled by my vest.  
"I don't care. No one from Sand could stop me from seeing you, not even the Kazekage." I heard a soft chuckle between Temari's sobs.  
"I think I could arrange that challenge, if you wanted." She turned her head so that she could look at me. I was pulling off my confused Naruto impression.  
"Umm, Temari-chan?" She giggled, her sobs having ceased.  
"He's my father." My eyes opened in shock.  
"Well that's a shock." She reluctantly left my arms.  
"I need to go, Kankuro and Gaara get kinda grumpy without their dinner. Tomorrow, Janus-kun." I watched as she walked down the hall. I may have tried to ignore it, but after she turned another corner, I sat down and grabbed my knees.  
"I think I just signed my death certificate. Gaara's going to kill me. Of if he doesn't, I'll have a kage after my head. I'm so screwed..." Then I remembered Temari's smile. "But it's worth it."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Victor-ko: There are others?! Wow, news to me.  
  
It had been a couple of days since we arrived in the tower. I looked out the window. Only a little bit more to wait, then the second exam would be over. I looked down at the scroll in my hand. It took me twenty four hours, but preparing a Level 7 Earth Seal was well worth it, especially with Gaara around. Now, if only I can use it when I need to...  
"Umm, Janus-kun..." I turned around. I saw Hinata looking sad. Probably because of the news we heard from Rock Lee. His team showed up a day and a half after us and we asked him what news from the forest. It turned out that sometime on the first day, Team 7 had been attacked by a powerful foe of some sort and Naruto and Sasuke were seriously injured. Hinata had been in a depression since. She would look out the window for hours looking for him to come walking up to the tower. I had actually talked Shikamaru later when he arrived and heard about Sasuke's transformation. That was what worried me more. What kinda of enemy did they run into?  
"What is it, Hinata? Did Naruto show up?"  
"Umm, yeah. Everyone is being summoned to the main floor."  
"Ok, thanks, Hinata." I followed her to the main floor. Kiba was already there, waiting. Hinata got in line behind him and I pulled up the rear. I looked around. It appeared that seven teams have passed the second exam.  
"Seven out of twenty six..." I said. "All nine of Leaf's rookies made it, though. That has to say something about our graduating class."  
"Because we're the greatest!" Naruto said, laughing. I glanced over at Temari's team. Gaara glared at me and I cringed. I couldn't read Kankuro face, but Temari was wearing a smile. The last couple of days we kept meeting in the kitchen and talking for a bit. Nothing really important, we just wanted to see each other. I guess you could actually call us a couple now.  
"Congratulations for passing the second test!" Anko shouted from the front of the room. All the teams senseis were there behind the Hokage with the examiners flanking him. Most of the teams looked kind of beaten up, except for Gaara. The team from Sound looked really bad. Sasuke really had broken the guy's arms. I returned my focus to the examiners in front of us. I noticed Sasuke grab his right shoulder. For some reason it attracted my attention. I don't now why.  
"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test." I looked over and listened to him explain how the Chuunin Exam was used to replace war on the world. It was interesting, but I had already read it in the some of the treaty documents. I was bored when I was about seven and I spent a month reading every current treaty Konoha had. When new ones were made, I read those to. Why, I don't know. Come on; get to what we need to know.  
"I would like to explain the third test, but..." At that time another examiner appeared in front of him.  
"Please, Hokage-sama, let me explain from here, as referee." The man said. The Hokage nodded and the referee turned around. "I, Gekkou Hayate, would like to ask you to participate in a preliminary exam." The room was heard with bustle talking about it. "The reason is that there are too many of you to participate in the time allowed for the third test. Our clients who are going to show up only have so much time allowed. Any of you who are too injured to continue, please make yourselves known now. All who want to continue, we will be starting the preliminaries immediately. Oh, and from here on out, the battles are individual, so feel free to raise your hand for yourself." Who would want to stop now?  
Suddenly, I saw Sasuke tense up for some reason and grab his shoulder again. Sakura commented on this. She said something about him dropping out and Orochimaru. My jaw almost dropped. Orochimaru. I remember that name, from somewhere long ago. Then Sakura said something about a mark. I strained to get a better look at it when he turned. I opened my eyes wide. If I didn't know I would have to say it was some kind of seal. Did this, Orochimaru give it to Sasuke? It looked like it was really hurting him. I looked up at the jounin. They seem to know about it. I strained to hear, something about forbidden jutsu and should be dead was all I caught. I looked over to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, if you continue, be careful. I'd like to check out that mark of yours later."  
"Shut up! What do you know?"  
"Sasuke, I might be able to figure out a way to stop it or even remove it." Sakura looked at me, happier. The jounin were paying close attention, especially the Sound jounin.  
"That's great, hear that Sasuke?" He just glared at me. I sighed. You can't blame me for trying. I looked back at the jounin. All the instructors were looking at me as well now. I could see it in their eyes. What can this genin do? "I would like to quit." I looked over. Kabuto! "The last fight took to much out of me, sorry." Hayate coughed.  
"Very well then, you may leave at once."  
"Kabuto-san!" Naruto shouted, getting his attention as he left. "Why, why are you leaving now!" He gave some pathetic excuse that he couldn't go on. From the look of things, Naruto was more beat up than him. But Kabuto made his way out of the room. Why did Kabuto quit? I thought he was one of the strongest guys here.  
"So, if nobody else wants to quit, I will explain the rules of the preliminaries. You will be paired up in one-on-one matches verses another candidate. Because we now have exactly twenty participants, we will have ten matches. There are no rules. You will continue fighting until one of you dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. But I will step when a winner is clearly determined, there have already been enough deaths." A scoreboard revealed itself on the wall. "That board will decide who you will be matched up against. But now let's get things started off by selecting the first two who will fight." We all looked up at the scoreboard and watched it turn on and start cycling through the names.  
The first names that came up were Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroi was one of the guys on Kabuto's team. Against Sasuke, I say he doesn't stand a chance. I didn't pay much real attention to the beginning of the fight. I was kinda curious why Sasuke was only using taijutsu. He probably didn't want to so off any of his special moves until the finals. I almost dozed of till I heard everyone gasping in shock. I looked up and saw Yoroi grabbing Sasuke's face with a glowing hand. What was he doing? Sasuke kicked him off, looking much weaker than before. Did Yoroi just drain Sasuke's chakra or something? I looked over at Hinata.  
"Did what I think just happened happen?" She nodded, eyes never leaving the fight. I looked back just in time to see Sasuke appeared beneath a flying Yoroi. I watched as what appeared to be flaming waves started expanding all over his body from the location of the mark. It soon receded and Sasuke finished the fight with a new move, the Lion Combo. I was looking at him with concern. Seals don't expand like that unless they are very powerful. Kakashi appeared down by Sasuke and took him away. I have got to talk to him about that thing. And I have to get a better look at it.  
After they had cleaned up the floor, the scoreboard began again. I chuckled. Abumi Zaku and Uzumaki Janus. Now I get to see how powerful Sound Nins really are.  
"Bro," Naruto said, looking over at me. "You better not lose here." I chuckled.  
"Naruto, I'll only ever lose to you." I replied.  
"Good luck, Janus-kun."  
"Yeah, Janus. Kick his ass."  
"Yes, Janus, lets see how powerful you really are."  
"Thanks Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai-sensei." I looked over at Temari, who gave me thumbs up. I nodded and jumped down into the field. I looked over my opponent. Both his arms were in slings. How did he think he'd defeat me with only his legs? He saw his teammate succumb to my bind seal, and he has no way to remove them. This looked almost to easy.  
"Let the second match...Begin!" I quickly jumped back.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I created seven clones and quickly switched places with one. "So," we all said in unison. "How do you expect to beat me without your arms?" He slowly pulled out one arm.  
"This one moves a little bit and one arm should be more than enough to defeat you!" I had all my clones' advance within striking distance of Zaku.  
"You only have one shot. There are seven of us and only one of you. So, I'll say this, do you feel lucky?" The clone I had switched with was on the other side of Zaku than me. Pathetic. Suddenly, he turned.  
"Zakuuha!" He blasted me with his compressed air palm jet. My clones all disappeared. I rolled on the ground for a bit. I started to get up, only to get blasted again. Luckily the blasts weren't strong, but it kept up I was going to lose to not even a full man. I got blasted again. I started flying through the air. I saw people screaming at me from all sides, but I couldn't hear them. Think, Janus, think! What jutsus do you know that can deal with this! I can't get close enough to try seals. Explosive notes don't do enough damage...Scroll of Seals! I remember a jutsu that could be of use. I'm so glad Kakashi and Sasuke aren't here; the Hokage would have my ass. I started forming hand seals: Serpent, Boar, Tiger, Horse, Rabbit. I landed on my feet and dodged Zaku's next blast. Here goes, I did the seal unique to this jutsu. I pushed my hand forward hard, supporting it with my other arm at my elbow.  
"Zakuuha!" Zaku cried, attempting to blast me again.  
"Shield of Deflection no Jutsu!" I could instantly feel my chakra start to slowly drain. I quickly tried to dodge the next blast, to no avail. It hit me; well, not really hit me but glanced off my chakra shell and away part of the wall. I gasped and fell to one knee. No wonder the scroll said the jutsu was just shy of being forbidden. Zaku stopped his blast. He appeared to only have one left. I should have waited. I could only take one more of those myself with this shield. What to do what to do. I noticed Shikamaru out of corner of my eye. Strategy requires logic. Logic requires math! Geometry!  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I created two more clones with mirror shields of their own. I didn't move. I had positioned my clones in front of me.  
"Come on, hit me, if you dare..." Zaku screamed, pulled out his other broken arm, pointed them both at me and screamed.  
"Ultimate Zakuuha!" I quickly moved myself the three inches to the right I needed. It hit my shield. I fell to my knees. Must hold up for a little longer. The blast hit the next clone. I screamed. More chakra, I need more chakra! Finally, it hit the last clone. I just barely kept from fainting right there. But I needed to hold until... Zaku screamed in pain. When the smoke cleared the floor, both my clones were gone and Zaku was on the ground, unconscious. I slowly stood up, swaying back and forth.  
"Winner, Uzumaki Janus. I heard cheers from the crowd. I glanced up at Hokage above me as the spherical shimmer around me faded. He was smiling. I started to fall only to be caught by Naruto and Temari. Gasps were heard from every genin team.  
"Naruto, meet Temari. Temari-chan, meet my brother, Naruto." And I fell unconscious.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a dark room with white ceilings. I tried to move my head to see where I was. It looked like a hospital room. Besides me it was empty. I looked out side. The stars were out. I tried to sit up. I fell back onto the bed. Why was I so weak...? Oh yeah, I used up all my chakra fighting Zaku... Wait, were the prelims over? I forced myself to sit up. I saw a pair of crutches next to my bed. I put them under my shoulders and walked over to the door. It opened in front of me, knocking me off my crutches and onto the floor.  
"Janus-kun, I'm so sorry! What are you doing out of bed?" I looked up, squinting my eyes against the bright lights in the hall.  
"The preliminaries, I need to know how they turned out." The person bent down. It was Temari. She helped me back up and to my bed.  
"You used up a lot of chakra in that fight. Everyone was wondering how you got an impenetrable defense though. I thought only Gaara had one." Se said, sitting in a chair near the bed. I settled in.  
"I guess there are several different impenetrable defenses out there in the world. But I doubt there are any true ones." Temari gasped.  
"Like when Gaara fought Rock Lee." I looked over at Temari. "Rock Lee fought Gaara? No, wait, tell me who fought who and the outcomes of the fights, please."  
"Well, after you beat Zaku, Kankuro went up against the other member of that pathetic dropout's team. Kankuro won, so one team got completely eliminated from the finals. Next were the two pathetic girls who knocked each other out." I laughed.  
"Let me guess, Sakura and Ino?" Temari nodded. "They haven't changed. They're both still chasing Sasuke for some reason. He's not all that. He's far to cold."  
"Anyways, after they fought, I had my match against Ten Ten. The girl was good, I have to say that but she was only good at weapon combat. Unfortunately for her she didn't stand a chance."  
"You fan is an offensive and defensive weapon against thrown implements. That is why diversifying jutsus is usually best. I so need to find some special jutsus to call my own that aren't forbidden." I sighed. "I'm starting to think that's the only way I can fight on the level of some of the people here." Temari sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.  
"Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll find your specialty. Anyways, the next fight was between Shikamaru and the Sound girl. I was quite surprised when Shikamaru won."  
"Why would you be? I've told you how intelligent he is. I'm sure you'll find out yourself in time."  
"Yeah, maybe. The next fight was an upset though. Your brother went up against Kiba." I opened my eyes in shock.  
"Your kidding! Who won?"  
"Naruto. I have to admit, he is a quick thinker."  
"Naruto? Only during combat, any other time mention ramen and he'll do almost anything." Temari giggled.  
"Who fought next? I'm kinda worried how Hinata did, all the ones are incredibly strong, save Chouji but I think Hinata would still have a hard time against him." Temari lowered her head.  
"She was pitted against Neji."  
"She forfeited immediately, right?" Temari shook her head. "Oh no, Hinata..."  
"She's in the hospital a few doors down being tended to by Hyuuga nurses. She's recovering, just not quickly. She took a few nasty blows. The 'Gentle Fist' is nasty. Gaara was even slightly impressed with Neji. Anyways the next fight was Gaara vs. Lee. Lee, he...was able to hurt Gaara." My eyes widened. "His speed got past Gaara's sand shield and started knocking off Gaara's sand armor."  
"Gaara has sand armor? He must weigh a ton."  
"But that's not the scary thing. What was really scary was when Lee started opening the inner Gates of his body." My mind stopped. A memory floated into my head.  
"I...I can open my Gates to?" Temari looked at me confused. "I don't know how, but I remember, I can open the Gates of my body and I did, at a very young age. It almost feels like I knew how before...I was born."  
"How, how can someone know that?"  
"I...don't know...They don't mention any forbidden jutsus in easy to get locations. You either need to study them or get taught them. It's to protect the jutsus and the users."  
"How did you get yours?"  
"Off an ancient scroll, sorry but I've been sworn not to say more. But what's scary is that, I remember opening not just one Gate, but all eight Gates. And yet, I live!"  
"How...how!"  
"I don't know. So, who won the fight?"  
"Gaara, but only because his gourd saved him. Lee nearly did the impossible, defeating Gaara." We both shuddered, having seen his power. "The next fight was Chouji and the last Sound. The last Sound won easily." I punched the bed  
"I can't believe I messed the fight between Gaara and Lee. They were both people I was afraid to be matched up against." I laid back down. Temari laid down next to me.  
"The main matches will start in month from now. Well, a month minus the two days you were out for. We are supposed to train ourselves and know our opponents."  
"What is the setup?"  
"First match is Neji vs. Naruto, then Gaara vs. Sasuke, then you vs. Kankuro, then me vs. the winner of Shikamaru vs. the Sound Nin." I chuckled.  
"Lucky me, I get to face my own girlfriend in the semi finals. I was hoping to put it off to the finals, but I get what I get."  
"Oh really," Temari got up on her elbow and looked at me. "And what makes you think you can beat Kankuro?"  
"Hey, I have to know if I have to be the one protecting my girlfriend or if she will be protecting me." I grinned sheepishly. Temari giggled then rested her head on my shoulder.  
"I hope you get to find out." I heard a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Hokage-sama wants to see you first thing tomorrow. I have to go train, so I won't be here when you wakeup. Just take care of yourself, or I'll hunt you down and hurt you."  
"I promise. Temari-chan..." With that, we both drifted off to sleep.  
  
I awoke alone, as Temari said I would. I stood up much easier. A doctor walked in and gave me the ok to leave, even though he warned me to take it easy for a couple days while my chakra finished restoring itself. I went to check up on Hinata. Unfortunately, she was asleep so I left. I quickly made my way to the Hokage's office. I felt like this was becoming a habit, always showing up at his door early in the morning for important things he needs to tell me. I was quickly ushered into his private office.  
"Janus, I bet you wondering why..."  
"Stop trying to use forbidden jutsus, I know."  
"Not really." I looked at the Hokage curiously. "I've never seen someone hold up the Shield of Deflection for so long before and yet still be able to make clones with it to. I think that if you practice some more with that jutsu, you might be able to find a way to control it and be able to turn it on and off at will."  
"Interesting. I look into that. Now if you excuse me, I need to make up a strengths and weaknesses board for my opponents at the finals, and cry knowing I'm the weakest." I turned around, preparing to leave.  
"Janus, stop." I turned around. "There is something I would like to give you. Consider it a non-forbidden jutsu that will keep you on par with everyone." He walked over to his wall and picked up a scroll. He walked over to me. "This scroll was given to me by the Second. It's one of his original jutsus and I'd like you to have it. It may take some effort to master, but I believe you can do it by the finals"  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" I smiled gratefully. "I need to get going now to see how Hinata and Kiba are doing." I waved as I raced out the door. As I was running towards Kiba's house, a question appeared in my mind. Why was the Hokage helping me so much. First he just accepted me reading the Scroll of Seals, then he gave me scrolls on every fuuinjutsu he knows, and now this? I'll have to ask him sometime. I arrived at Kiba's house. I knocked on the door. His older sister showed up.  
  
"Is Kiba around?"  
"Kiba? Oh, he left just a few minutes ago to meet with his sensei at the hospital."  
"Ok, thanks!" I raced off to catch up. I arrived just in time to enter Hinata's room behind them.  
"Umm, morning Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said weakly.  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiba and Kurenai turned.  
"Janus!" Kiba jumped at me, I quickly dodged to watch him fall face first onto the floor. I heard Hinata giggle weakly. I walked over and took a seat in the chair next to her bed.  
"So, Hinata, I heard what happened, are you ok?" Hinata coughed.  
"I'm fine, for now at least. How about you? What was that jutsu you used during your fight?"  
"Yes, Janus, I'm also quite curious." Kurenai said, Kiba just scowled at me. Akamaru, however jumped up and sat between Hinata and me.  
"Heh heh, that was the Deflection Shield no Jutsu. It's a forbidden technique I shouldn't have used. I incorrectly judged how much it would drain me."  
"You've never used it before?"  
"If I had, I would have known not to use it. Yes, it may be an impenetrable defense, but to keep it up causes a drain on your chakra and whenever you get hit by a chakra based attack. Weapons can't touch you though. Another problem with it is that currently, there isn't a way to turn the jutsu off, so it drains you dry. That's actually why I fainted after my fight. I didn't have enough left to keep my self awake."  
"Oh, another thing, Temari-chan?" Kiba asked, looking at me suspiciously. I chuckled a little putting my hand behind my head.  
"She was the local in Sand who took me in out of the storm. We've...kinda stayed in touch." I blushed, slightly. Realization dawned on their faces.  
"You're dating the Sand chick? Well done, Janus. Isn't she like three or four years older than us?"  
"Janus-kun, did she help you with your depression while we were there?"  
"Yeah, she did."  
"Janus, could your relationship effect your performance if you get matched against her in the semi-finals." Kurenai asked, concerned.  
"Not really, Kurenai-sensei. We've talked about it and decided that the winner will show who will protect who. Anyways, Hinata, get better. I need to go home, think about how powerful my opponents are, and cry for a bit. See ya. Oh, Kiba, Kurenai-sensei, you think you could come with me? Since I missed on the fights, I need your help with analyzing my opponent's strengths."  
"Sure, let's go." Kiba said, Akamaru jumping from the bed to his shoulders. Kurenai follows the two of us out.  
  
"There, done. Everyone's strengths and weaknesses that we currently know of." I looked at the wall of my dining room. Around the entire room were posters listing the strengths and weaknesses of every participant.  
"First, Hyuuga Neji. Strengths: Genius of the Hyuuga Clan, Byakugan, Taijutsu. Weaknesses: Hyuuga Training, little to no Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." I read.  
"Due to his eyes," Kurenai started. "Genjutsu is ineffective against him. You're not confident enough to take him on hand to hand, so Ninjutsu may be you best tool against him."  
"True, means I need to learn some new ones. Next, Uzumaki Naruto. Strengths: Iron Will, Master of Kage Bunshin, Instinct." Kyubi I mentally added. "Weaknesses: Brash, Chakra Control, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills."  
"Naruto right now would be a harder opponent for you than Neji," Kiba said. "You've never won against him before, but you've fought him enough to know his style as well as your own. That is probably what you'll have to do, out predict his moves."  
"I know, but it hasn't worked yet. Then we have Gaara of the Sand. Strengths: Sand Shield, Sand Armor, Sand-based-attacks. Weaknesses: Speed." I sighed.  
"Don't even think about it. If you're matched up against Gaara, resign. You can't." Kiba said, worry in his eyes.  
"I know, I'm nowhere near as fast as Lee and even training non-stop for a month I won't be fast enough. Next, Uchiha Sasuke. Strengths: Sharingan, Fire Jutsus, Training From Kakashi." Kurenai suggested the last one. "Weaknesses: Speed."  
"If you can find a way to fight without your eyes," Kurenai suggested. "Then you might able to fight him easier. But when he starts copying your moves, you will be in trouble."  
"I know, I'm thinking of forfeiting again. I just glad I won't have to worry about it till the finals. Next, Uzumaki Janus. Strengths: Fuuinjutsu, this planning session. Weaknesses: Weak at Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, kinda slow."  
"Hmmm, I think training with Kiba and Akamaru at the same time could improve your speed and your Taijutsu. I can teach you a couple more Genjutsu skills..."  
"And looking over the scroll I got from Hokage-sama, it appears to be a jounin level Ninjutsu. And if I train with Kiba and Akamaru blindfolded, I could heighten my other skills if I ever have to fight Sasuke. I don't know if all this will cut it, but it's the best I can do. Next, Kankuro. Strengths: Puppet, Hiding. Weaknesses: Due to his use of puppets, Taijutsu skills will probably be weak."  
"This fight should be easy for you," Kiba said. Akamaru barked agreement. "You just disable his hands and stay away from the puppet you can finish him off easy. You're lucky to get him in the first round."  
"Let's just hope your right. His puppet could have hidden distance weapons, so I have to look out for those. Next, Temari. Strengths: Wind Jutsus, Fan. Weaknesses:... I can't believe we couldn't think of any."  
"That's because you ignored me saying that she's your girlfriend and would be less inclined to actually hurt you."  
"Maybe, but I'm not going to count on that. Next, Dosu. Strengths: Sound-Based Weapon, Speed. Weaknesses: Relies to heavily on his weapon."  
"If you could disable his right arm, victory would be assured."  
"Yeah, but even if he got past Shikamaru, he wouldn't get past Temari. Speaking of Shikamaru... Strengths: Shadow Copy, Strategy. Weaknesses: No Drive."  
"You know, Janus, you really lucked out on placement. Save for your 'precious' Temari, most of your opponents are pretty easy to beat." I turned to look at Kiba.  
"Which is why I'm having this planning session, so I could figure out just how well I should do against my competition. And I am not going to misjudge my opponents in battle, I just want to be a little better prepared for when I have to fight them. Now then," I looked at the clock. "Kurenai- sensei, I'll leave you to go figure out the best genjutsu to teach me over the month and how the best way for me to learn the jutsu on Hokage-sama's scroll." Kurenai nodded, took the scroll and left. "Kiba, I think its time to start working on my speed, you coming?"  
"Heh, come on, Akamaru. It's 'bout time we both went up against our 'powerful friend.'" They both grinned mischievously. "Be prepared for the pain, Janus." We all laughed as we walked out of my apartment heading for Field 8. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Sorry for the delay, I've been getting ready for finals and all. Oh, and just so you know, starting in this chapter, I'm going to be messing with the traditional Naruto plot some. Not majorly, just to make the story flow better. Thanks for reading!  
  
I look out at the city from my rooftop perch. I don't know why, I'm still sore from training with Kiba and Akamaru earlier. They preformed the Piercing Fang today for the first time. I felt a presence appear behind me.  
"Whoever you are, I don't..." I felt to arms wrap around me.  
"Stop..." A soft voice behind me said.  
"What's wrong, Temari-chan?" I asked, looking ahead of me.  
"Don't...sniff...go to the...sniff...finals..." She held me tighter.  
"Why not?" I turned around. I saw dry and wet tears on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying for a while. "Temari- chan, what's wrong?"  
"I...sniff...can't say...Just...don't go..." I held her closer.  
"You know that won't stop me..."  
"...sniff...I know...I just...had to try..." I wiped some of the tears from her cheek. She raised her eyes up to look in mine. She then leaned over and kissed me. Not on the cheek like the first time, but on the lips. I returned it. After a few minutes, she reluctantly backed away. "Janus-kun, forgive me." With that, she vanished into the night.  
  
I yawned and opened my eyes. I had the dream again. I've had that same dream for the last two weeks, ever since it happened. In that time I hadn't seen Temari or anyone else from the Sand team. It was understandable because I had stepped up my training routine. The first two weeks were spent learning a couple of Genjutsu techniques from Kurenai in the morning and fighting Kiba blindfolded in the afternoons. However, the very day I last saw Temari, my morning training was spent on the Hokage's jutsu and the after noon I was fighting Kiba and Akamaru's Piercing Fang. The last week, I was fighting Kiba and Akamaru blindfolded again, no holds bared. Hinata came and watched us train after she got out of the hospital. She looks more alive then she did but she doesn't look like she's completely recovered. I decided that the last day before the tournament I'd spend in the hospital with my brother who mysteriously showed up there a day ago. So, after eating breakfast, I made my way to the hospital. I walked into Naruto's room and I saw Shikamaru there playing shogi with him.  
"I might be a little rusty, but you want an opponent?" He turned around.  
"Long time, Janus."  
"You to, Shikamaru. I never expected you to be here." At that moment, Naruto opened his eyes.  
"Shikamaru, Janus? What are you doing here?"  
"Ah, so the sleeper awakes." Shikamaru replied, I laughed. Naruto looked confused.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You've been asleep for three days strait, bro." His eyes widened in shock.  
"No way! When are the finals, have I missed them!"  
"No, you haven't. If you must know, how troublesome, they are tomorrow." Naruto jumped up and started looking around for the rest of his clothes. I casually walked over and plucked him up by his collar. Wow, fighting against Kiba and Akamaru has really increased my strength.  
"Let me go! I need to go train more!"  
"Naruto, one more day won't make a difference. Besides, resting is also good for training, if for nothing else than being at your best for the competition."  
"Hey, Naruto," We both looked over at Shikamaru. "You hungry? I know it's not ramen..." He put a fruit basket on his bed.  
"You got me a fruit basket?"  
"No, my mother got me it for Chouji but he can't eat it. The doctors say he broke his stomach by eating too much barbeque." I chuckled. That's Chouji for you. Naruto picked up an apple while I grabbed a banana. Fresh fruit is never something to pass up.  
"Hey, let's go eat this in front of Chouji! It will be great!" Naruto got up, took the basket and ran out the door, waving for us to follow.  
"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said, following. I laughed. We arrived at Chouji's room and started to eat until Naruto perked his head up.  
"Hey, who's next door?" Shikamaru looked back from his cloud gazing.  
"Lee, I think."  
"I think we need to check in on him, Chouji, we'll be right back." We walked next door to see Gaara standing over the sleeping form of Lee, his sand flowing around him. Shikamaru instantly started in a series of seals, his Shadow Clone skill.  
"Just in time." Gaara turned and looked at us just in time to get punched in the face by Naruto. I opened one of my scroll pouches, taking out my level 7 Earth Seal scroll. Gaara then started going into a long monologue about his reason for living is to kill others because no one was there to support him and that he has a demon inside of him. I glanced over at Naruto. Fear was radiating around him. I was just about to say something when I watched the Shadow Copy run out. I froze in place but Gaara just recalled his sand and recapped his gourd. He started walking away.  
"I will kill all three of you." He walked out of the hospital. The three of us all collectively let out a sigh of relief. We checked to make sure no sand was left behind around Lee. There was none, so we turned to finish our visit with Chouji when we ran into Sakura outside. After a couple minutes of Sakura hitting Naruto the four of us finished tormenting Chouji with food. After all the fruit was gone Chouji was a quivering ball of tears, we left. Sakura went home, Shikamaru left to go play shogi with Asuma, and Naruto and I left to go look at the arena.  
"Wow, look at the size of the place."  
"No kidding, Naruto. It's like a big bowl."  
"I bet you a billion yen that I could eat a bowl this size of ramen!" I looked at Naruto for five seconds before we both broke out laughing so hard we nearly fell off the rim of the arena.  
"Speaking of which," I said when we had mostly regained our sanity. "How 'bout I go buy you a bowl, to wish you good luck, ok?" He jumped to hug me, but I conveniently sidestepped so that he missed me. I've been getting good at that. I walked down to the bottom of the arena and helped him up and we headed to the Ichiraku.  
We opened the door and were greeted by the owner and his daughter. We sat down on our usual barstools. We hadn't said a word on the trip over here. I was contemplating the possible outcomes of the fights tomorrow. I looked over at Naruto and saw his face covered in fear and worry. I was about to say something when two stuffed bowls of ramen were placed in front of us. We looked at each other and looked at the owner.  
"Just eat it." He said, shushing us. That brought a small smile to my face as I took a pair of chopsticks and started eating.  
  
I walked into the arena. A couple of chuunin guards greeted me and showed me inside to the center of the arena. It appeared that I was the fourth to last one here. Naruto and Sasuke still had yet to arrive. I glanced over at Temari. She appeared to be purposefully avoiding my gaze. So I walked over and stood by Shikamaru. I looked into the audience. So this was what a Chuunin Finals was like... I saw an unknown examiner standing near us. What happened to Hayate? Oh well, it will probably be explained in time.  
"So, where is Naruto?" I looked over at Shikamaru. "I thought the two of you would show up at the same time."  
"No, he wanted to stop off somewhere first, he was still feeling kinda upset about yesterday. He'll be here." And at that moment, the number one loudest ninja in question came flying into the arena. After sliding on the ground for fifteen feet or so, he stood up.  
"Troublesome..." I looked over and laughed. I shut up quickly after feeling a stare of death coming from Temari. Opps. I saw Naruto look around.  
"Hey, where is Sasuke?" I shrugged. I saw the examiner look at his watch. Suddenly, a jounin appeared behind him and whispered in his ear. After the jounin vanished, the examiner turned to look at us.  
"I've been informed that we won't be waiting for the Uchiha. We need to get this started. Oh and there have been some changes to the order of fights, so look it over so you know who you are fighting." I looked at the list. It looked like for some reason Dosu had gotten eliminated for some reason. Lucky Shikamaru, he has one less fight to go through. But his first fight is against Temari and with the mood she is in I don't even want to fight her.  
"The first fight is going to be Neji against Naruto. Everyone else, please wait in the contestant's box. I walked to the stairwell that led to our private waiting area. I took my place next to the wall, sitting on the railing.  
"Come on, Naruto. Let's see what your training has done for you." The fight started. Naruto started by running at Neji from the front. Let's see how well Naruto's taijutsu skills are... He was quickly knocked away. His next move was making a collection of clones to attack Neji with. I smiled. He was playing it smart now. I watched as Neji tried to attack the real Naruto only to have it go poof on him. This was almost an even fight. I was impressed. Then Neji preformed the Holy Whirl. My jaw dropped.  
"The Holy Whirl! Hyuuga tradition forbids him from being taught that. The only way he could learn it is by hard work! I misjudged his capabilities. He truly is a genius." I watched in awe as Neji preformed the Divinitation Circle on Naruto. "I think Naruto might lose this fight." After completely cutting Naruto off from his chakra, I listened as he talked about his struggle to avenge his father. I had already heard a similar story form Hinata, but his side of the story was quite different. He finished his talk and explained to the examiner he intended to kill Naruto. I was just about to leap at him if Shikamaru hadn't stopped me. I was brought back to the fight by my brother's next words.  
"...Because you called me a dropout." This brilliant red orange chakra started to surround him. I watched it form what could only be called tails as they waved around him. One, two three....nine! Naruto could call on the chakra of the Kyubi and use it as his own! I never thought he'd actually be able to do it. I barely kept track of the next thirty second of the fight. All I knew after was that there was this huge cloud of dust billowing from where Neji's whirl and Naruto's charge collided and they were both slammed down into the ground. The smoke cleared revealing two large craters. Was this the power at Naruto's disposal! Incredible! A hand shot out of one of southern hole and Neji came crawling out, very injured and drained. He walked over to the other hole. I could see a hit of orange in the whole. It was intense, but in the end...Naruto shot out of the ground and his fist collided with Neji's jaw. Naruto landed on his feet, blood dripping from his fingers as Neji landed on his back and couldn't get up. Naruto had won!  
I started cheering. The rest of the arena followed. Naruto looked around as medics came in to get Neji. He started jumping around yelling and cheering just as heard.  
"After all that and he still has energy, what a guy." I looked over at Shikamaru.  
"Again, another uncharacteristic thing for you to say. Shikamaru, what's wrong with you?" He just shrugged and looked back at the clouds. I chuckled slightly. When Naruto walked up into the waiting booth, I turned to look at him.  
"Good job, bro." I said, giving him a pat on the back.  
"Thanks but where is Sasuke? He's still not here and his fight is next." The examiner then spoke up to the arena.  
"It has been discussed that we will postpone the fight between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the Sand until later. We will then move on to the next fight, Uzumaki Janus vs. Kankuro." I looked over at Kankuro, a look of surprise appeared. Did he not expect to have to fight? Hmm.  
"Puk...puk...pukaka!" I said, just as Kankuro was about to speak. I turned and glared at me. I just smiled and waved as Naruto started mimicking me, dancing around like a chicken.  
"Fine, you're going down, worm." Did I piss him off that much? I just smiled and leaped down in to the arena. I walked towards the middle. Kankuro followed. I closed my eyes and listened. Focus on the sound, the sound... Thousands of faint heartbeats appeared. I focused on the ones in the arena near me. There is the examiner and...Good, Kankuro hasn't switched places with his puppet. I opened my eyes and grinned.  
"Examiner, force him to resign, he can't win." Kankuro glared at me.  
"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" I took up a defensive position. "Don't blink, you'll miss it." I grinned.  
"Ready...GO!" I quickly formed a reverse Ram sign. Kankuro revealed his puppet. Come on, break, break...."  
"Initial Gate, Open!" I opened the first gate and charged. I easily dodged the puppet's attempt to grapple me. I got up immediately underneath Kankuro and gave him a good kick to the chest with my right foot. I jumped of the ground with my other foot. I brought my right foot back around and kicked him again while reaching into my back right note pouch taking out the note I had prepared for this fight. I brought my left leg around and kicked him again as I threw the note at the puppet. Looking back at Kankuro, I grabbed his shoulders and brought him down under me, my knee on his sternum. We landed on the ground, his chest taking the full force of my fall. My legs were in hurting, but I kept the Initial gate open just in case he had any tricks up his sleeve.  
"So, Kankuro, give up?" Gasps were heard around the arena as the puppet fell to the ground lifeless. I saw Kankuro moving his fingers. "Don't even try. Currently, the note I put on Kankuro has gone into effect. I call it a reverse seal. It makes the inanimate object it connects with immune to weak chakra effects, like your threads." Kankuro glared at me as he stopped moving his fingers and sighed.  
"Winner, Uzumaki Janus." The crowd cheered, not quite sure what they had just seen. I closed the Initial Gate and stood up. I started walking back to the stairwell, rubbing my sore legs. I looked up at the participant's box. Shikamaru was looking at me interested, Naruto was jumping up and down, cheering; Temari was glaring at me along with Gaara. I chuckled to myself. He he, I caught Gaara's attention, now that's something to be proud of. I returned my gaze to my brother.  
"Naruto! Let's make it an Uzumaki Finals, alright!"  
"You better believe it, Janus!" I walked up the stairs back to the room.  
"Janus, how did you do that? You were moving so fast I couldn't keep up! You beat him in less than fifteen seconds!"  
"Fifteen! Man, I need to be faster..." Naruto's eyes widened. "What, you know me. I spent the first day I was better in a planning session on the best ways to defeat everyone in the tournament. I just got lucky that Kankuro wasn't disguising himself as his puppet." Shikamaru looked down from the clouds.  
"How did you know?"  
"Hey, I didn't train against Kiba and Akamaru blindfolded for nothing." Shikamaru smiled.  
"Good plan, learning how to dodge two teamwork oriented fighters without relying on sight, good plan."  
"Yeah, but as you can tell, even opening the first gate doesn't make me fast enough."  
"You opened the first gate?"  
"Yeah, you know, like Lee did. And don't ask me how I figured it out, I just did. Man are my legs sore though." I looked back into the arena where they ad just finished cleaning up after my fight. They were helping Kankuro back to the booth seeing as there was no major damage.  
"Next fight, Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru." I looked over at Shikamaru.  
"Can I just quit?" Naruto then pushed him into the arena.  
"Go Shikamaru!"  
"How troublesome." I watched as Temari used her fan as a glider as she made her way into the arena. After a little bit of watching the fight, the slow fight it was, I realized Shikamaru's plan. He was luring Temari towards Naruto's tunnel! I watched as he lured her into his trap and as he resigned due to lack of chakra.  
"You know, he really needs to work on that..." I said as Naruto jumped down into the arena to yell at him.  
"Winner, Temari." She walked back up to the box. I smiled as she entered with her head down to the ground. She glanced up when she saw me and quickly turned away. I tilted my head curiously. I looked back in the arena. So we're waiting for a half-hour for Sasuke to show up, like we haven't wasted enough time for them already. Time started ticking, the audience started to get restless. I glanced over at the Sand trio periodically. Temari and Kankuro seemed slightly agitated. Hmm. I looked back into the field and saw leaves start to swirl around. Suddenly, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the center of the arena.  
"Just in time, only a couple hours late." I smirked. I suddenly felt a jolt of fear down my spine. I glanced over at Gaara. Uh oh, I'm glad I'm not in Sasuke's shoes right now. I watched him walk down the stairs as his siblings shuddered. They felt it to. I turned my eyes back to the fight. Now let's see why Sasuke was so late...  
"Begin!" Sasuke jumped back as Gaara's sand started to pour out of his gourd. I watched as Sasuke started fighting faster and faster, penetrating Gaara's sand shield. This must be how Lee was fighting. But Kakashi isn't stupid, so why did he only train Sasuke to be faster... Gaara started to collect his sand around him in a sphere. Hmm...  
"Not that technique!" I heard Temari whisper. "He won't be able to see the signal!" I glanced raised my left eyebrow slightly. Hmm. I looked back at the fight. Sasuke was trying to penetrate the sphere of sand while dodging the spikes that came out of it. It was as hard as concrete. Hmmm, it's probably just as strong if not stronger from under the ground, but that's the best place to attack it from because of that eye thing. Sasuke jumped up and landed high up on the wall. What's he planning...? I saw him perform some hand signs. I couldn't tell which ones. Suddenly, a bright glow formed around him. I started hear a high- pitched chirping sound. I opened my eyes. Kurenai was right! Kakashi did teach him the Chidori! The sound started getting larger as Sasuke started running down the wall and along the ground.  
"Here it comes..." I said, trying to figure out a way to counter that move. I watched closely as the Chidori impacted and penetrated the shell. I heard Temari and Kankuro gasp.  
"Blood, my blood!" Gaara was screaming from inside his shell, almost inhumanly. What? Sasuke withdrew his arm as this huge mass of brown...flesh or something tried to keep hold of it. I opened my eyes as Temari gasped louder. I looked over, pure fear on their faces. Something is wrong with Gaara and they aren't sharing. The shell of sand disintegrated revealing Gaara holding his right shoulder, bleeding. So, the Chidori is just as powerful as Kurenai said it was. That's a devastating move Sasuke has now.  
I saw feathers start to fall around the field. Genjutsu? I quickly dispelled it. Suddenly, I heard an explosion. I looked up at where it came from. The Kage's box? What? I quickly saw Temari and Kankuro leap down next to Gaara and leap off. I then saw Sasuke following them. Even Sasuke can't handle three on one. I quickly opened the Initial Gate so I could make the jump to the rim of the arena. As soon as I reached it I closed the gate and took off after them. Temari, what are you doing? Please don't be part of this battle, not on the other side... 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Max Knight: I'll be explaining how and why Janus can open the gates he can. But if you can't wait to know how many, look back into the prologue.  
  
I ran along the trees. I could sense Sasuke in front of me. I wasn't gaining but I wasn't falling behind either. But this is some pace we're going at. Temari...I quickly felt Sasuke stop. I hurried to catch up. I arrived to see Sasuke start to square off with somebody. I looked over, it was Temari!  
"Sasuke!" They looked over at me. "Go finish your fight, I think it's time we had the semi-finals, don't you agree?"  
"Janus?"  
"Don't worry about me. Just follow Gaara. I'll follow you as soon as I can, alright?" I saw Sasuke smirk.  
"Just be quick, ok?" I nodded and he started to take of.  
"Oh no you don't..." I rushed down and stopped Temari's attack on Sasuke by landing on her fan. She glared at me as I back flipped off.  
"If you want to get to Sasuke, Temari, you have to come through me. But tell me, why?!" Here eyes glared at me with anger.  
"Orders, just like you not telling me you were a ninja! You think I wanted to do this? After what you've told me about your friends? No, I didn't. But these were orders from my father and I can't disobey." I saw tears start to form in the corners of her eyes.  
"Run away! I'm sure if you told Hokage-sama about the plan he would have gladly taken you in as a Leaf Nin. We don't need to do this, Temari- chan." I saw her eyes light up.  
"I've never failed a mission yet and not even you, Janus-kun, can stop me." She spat my name. I sighed.  
"I guess nothing can be done then. I'm sorry, Temari-chan, but I won't hold back." I said, regretfully.  
"Good because I won't either, Janus-kun." She brought her fan up in an attacking position.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I shouted, creating about a dozen clones. Temari smiled as she swung her fan towards us. Instantly, we all leaped out in random different directions and hid in the forest. I'm can't make it easy on her and yet I don't think I could intentionally hurt her. I think I'll have to use the Second's technique. But I need to set up a trap because it's slow moving. I mentally ordered four clones to gather around me while the others just attacked Temari.  
"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" I heard Temari's shout echoing in the distance. I pushed more chakra into the clone to try to keep him solid.  
"Janus, don't. We need to plan the trap while you still have chakra left." I looked up at my clone. I nodded.  
"Ok, you get in front her and force her to jump towards you," I pointed to two of my clones. "Then aim her towards me while you are hidden in the branch beneath me to grab her legs." I gasped. "The last clone is gone, go!" We all vanished to our positions. I was insight of my first clone.  
"Temari-chan, I'm sorry." The four of us in the plan started doing hand seals. Monkey, Serpent, Dog, Rabbit.  
"Chakra Net no Jutsu!" The first shouted disguising the rest of our whispers. He sent a net of chakra towards Temari. She chuckled.  
"To slow, Janus-kun. Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" She swung her fan creating an attack towards my clone. The net went trough the attack unfazed and headed towards Temari. She leaped away in the proper direction. He smiled and proofed away. I nearly gasped. Making clones do jutsus really take a lot out of me. And I still have three more to go. She landed on the proper branch.  
"Chakra Net!" The nearby clone shouted she instantly jumped away but was close enough to get her fan caught in the net, making her let go of it and drop it. I nearly dropped my clones from the drain. I quickly opened the first two gates to force more chakra through my system. Temari cursed as she landed on then next branch, jumping as soon as the clone there started shouting. She landed on the branch in front of me. She looked at me holding the symbol and started to jump, only to be held down by the clone hidden in the branch.  
"Sorry, Chakra Net!" I threw the net. It caught Temari in the center and wrapped around her. My last clone vanished and she started to fall. I leaped, attaching the needed sealing note to her to hold the net when my chakra ended. Afterwards, I caught her and landed on the ground. I closed the gates and fell in a pile next to her.  
"Janus-kun..."  
"I'm sorry, Temari-chan. I just couldn't hurt you..." I closed my eyes. The last thing I remember was a hand reaching out and holding mine before I fell unconscious. I hope Sasuke can handle Kankuro and Gaara alone...  
  
"Good, you can walk on your own now." I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. I saw the figure above me sigh. "Janus, who taught you this habit of using up all your chakra?"  
"Hey, Kurenai-sensei. Did we win?" I sat up. I was sore all over. "Is Sasuke ok? I couldn't follow him after I dealt with Temari."  
"Sasuke is fine; Naruto defeated Gaara when Sasuke couldn't." I opened my eyes in shock.  
"My brother defeated Gaara? So the Uzumaki's made it to the finals?" I heard laughter from around me. I looked around and saw a handful of jounin and chuunin were on various trees. I saw three of them carrying Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.  
"Yeah, bro. I can't wait for our fight." I looked over at Naruto. I've never seen Naruto that drained. Gaara must have really taken it out of him.  
"What happened to Temari?"  
"She left." Sasuke said. I dropped my head.  
"Oh. So, we're now at war with Sand." I heard silence.  
"Sound too." I looked up and saw Kakashi emerge from the forest. I stood up. And walked over to my Naruto.  
"Come on, brother," I took him from the chuunin who was carrying him. "Let's go home." I was about to leave when Kurenai put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Let him go with Kakashi. I need to tell you, Kiba, and Hinata something in private." I looked at her questionably. I noticed that everyone else around had very solemn looks on their faces.  
"Umm, ok Kurenai-sensei. Naruto, tell me about your fight with Gaara later, ok?"  
"You bet, Janus." I followed Kurenai back to town.  
  
The town was in shambles. Nearly every building was either damaged or completely destroyed. I walked through the streets in awe. I noticed ANBU everywhere. I didn't know we had that many. We entered the hospital and walked into a room on the fourth floor. Kiba was sitting in a chair next to a barely conscious Hinata.  
"Hey, Kiba." Kiba and Akamaru looked up and Hinata turned her head.  
"Janus-kun...you look like hell."  
"You should see my brother." I chucked slightly, but no one laughed. "So, how did you two end up?"  
"Some fake ANBU healed Hinata then knocked me out. I wasn't even able to watch your fight with the Sand asshole." I watched his face light up with hate.  
"It's alright; my first round and my semi-final match weren't very interesting to watch. I beat Kankuro in fifteen seconds and I wasn't able to hurt Temari."  
"Janus-kun? You fought Temari?"  
"Yeah, I followed Sasuke thinking might need backup. I didn't know that Naruto and Sakura were following us. I restrained her with the jutsu I got from Hokage-sama. Speaking of which," I turned to Kurenai sensei. "Before I left I saw the plume of smoke come from the Kage's booth, what happened." Kurenai went over and closed the door.  
"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." She turned back around, a sad look on her face. "Orochimaru was disguised as the Kazekage and fought Hokage-sama." The three of us gasped.  
"Did Hokage-sama win?" Kiba asked, franticly.  
"No, Hokage-sama didn't. He died and Orochimaru got away with his four bodyguards. They setup a [sealed fighting area] that the ANBU couldn't get into."  
"I bet they destroyed his body already, right?"  
"Yeah, but I did notice a wield symbol that had burnt a hole in his clothes." I widened my eyes.  
"Was it a swirl surrounded by two four elephant seals?" Kurenai looked at me in shock.  
"How did you know?" I fell to my knees.  
"He used that jutsu... Damn Orochimaru..." I started to punch the ground as tears started to stream down my face. I heard Hinata and Kiba start to cry as well. After ten minutes I had composed myself and stood up wiping the tears off my cheeks. Kurenai had already left.  
"Come on, Kiba. Let's help Hinata home; we don't want to overstay our welcome here." So we picked her up and helped her limp home.  
  
I slowly awoke before my alarm clock. Naruto had come back an hour or so after me with bandages on. We ate dinner without a word and went to our rooms. I walked out in a black, long sleeved shirt and my only pair of black zip-off khakis. I never thought I'd wear them for this. I walked to the Hyuuga's mansion to meet Hinata and Kiba. The servants opened the gate and let me in. It was the second time I've ever been inside the mansion, the last time was when Kiba and I took her home last night. I walked into the front room and took off my shoes and sat down on a couch to wait. Kiba showed up soon after. A few minutes later, Hinata and Neji showed up Neji walked out the door to meet up with his team and Kiba and I left with Hinata.  
We arrived at the Hokage Memorial a few minutes later. We stood holding a memorial for the ninjas who died the previous day. Thankfully, there were no civilian casualties. Then the rain came. I was thankful because I could actually shed a couple tears without notice and I don't think I was the only one. The 3rd was always so kind to me...no, everyone in the village. The rained stopped after about a half our and people started departing. I walked out with Kiba and Hinata for a little ways before I bid them fair well and went off on my own. After a few minutes I found myself in the center of the ruined arena. I stood there and looked up at what was left over from Orochimaru and the Hokage's fight. After a few minutes I felt a presence behind me.  
"Hey, Naruto." I turned around and saw my brother behind me.  
"Hey, Janus." We stood there looking at each other for a couple of minutes. Then, at the same time, we both got into fighting stances. A white haired man appeared between us and took stances like a judge. I didn't have my ninja tools but neither did Naruto. The man with white hair cleared his throat.  
"Ready...Fight!" We charged at each other and began fighting our canceled final match. I didn't find out until later that ever off duty ninja in the city was in the stands above us watching.  
  
I walked downstairs for breakfast. Naruto had already left to go meet up with Kakashi and the rest of Team 7. I remembered how beat up we both got last night. We didn't use any jutsus or other special powers. It was just two brothers beating each other up to work off the pain of losing someone special. Neither of us was declared the victor, but I knew neither of us really cared at the time. I finished my breakfast and walked outside. Kiba said he was going to take a couple days camping in the woods to ease the pain, so I wasn't expecting to see him for a while and Hiashi was having the entire Hyuuga clan hold a private memorial that day on the manor grounds.  
"Where to go...?" I started wandering around the town. Kurenai had told me that because of what happened, Team 8 would be taking a temporary hiatus. I guess she was expecting to get a mission due to the decrease in jounin and chuunin. Actually, most of the ninjas over genin level had left or were planning on leaving on a mission soon. Stupid war. I kicked a rock and it flew into the air. I looked up hoping I hadn't hit someone with it. I watched the old man from the previous day reach up and snatch it.  
"Sorry, sir, I was kinda lost in my own little world." He chuckled.  
"Well, you're defiantly more behaved than your brother, aren't you?" He said walking over towards me.  
"Yeah, Naruto is a handful. So, you know my brother?"  
"Yeah, I was just heading off to see him, would you like to come? I heard you specialize in fuuinjutsu, Janus." I looked at him curiously.  
"Umm, yeah. I try to anyways. Did Naruto tell you?" He laughed.  
"No, I've just heard about you from Kurenai-san. She's really proud of how far you've come since you became a genin...speaking of which I need to make a quick stop before we go find your brother, alright?"  
"Umm, sure, mister....." He got into a pose.  
"The man who..."  
"I don't want to see you do an intro, I don't like them and I think they are a just a way of compensating for something." The old man shrunk slightly at that comment. "I just want to know what to call you."  
"Call me Jiraiya, the Frog Sennin." I nodded and followed him. The name sounds familiar, but I can't place it. We soon arrived at the Konoha Council building. I followed Jiraiya inside.  
"Council members, I present to you Uzumaki Janus." He stepped aside. I I looked around funny. Did I follow him here or did he bring me.  
"Uzumaki Janus, please step forward." I did as the council chairman said. He stood up and walked over to me. "For showing tactical cunning and detailed plan implementation in the Chuunin Exam, I would like to congratulate you for passing." I opened my eyes in shock. I glanced over at Jiraiya who was currently holding a flak jacket and a pair of gloves. I turned back to the chairman.  
"How did I pass? You canceled the exam! I only actually fought one battle in the exam."  
"You were told after the preliminaries that you could become a chuunin even if you were only in one fight, right?" I nodded. "That is why. You and Shikamaru were both found with qualities we look for in future chuunins. Therefore, now you both are."  
"Janus, you might want to take off you vest, this one is just a little more important." I looked over at Jiraiya and started to take off my vest.  
"Wait, all my scrolls are gone!" Jiraiya laughed.  
"They have already been fitted in you flak jacket. Just take care of it, it's customized to have just as many scroll pouches as your vest." I took off my vest and put my new flak jacket on. I the put the gloves on my hands, seeing the Leaf symbol sparkling on the backs.  
"Thank you, council members. I won't disappoint you." They nodded.  
"Now, for your first mission. You will accompany Jiraiya on a trip to look for someone. If Jiraiya deems it necessary to tell you more, then so be it. That is all for now." I mission, already?  
"I thought that new chuunin got a month of training before their first missions? And may I inquire what rank the mission is at least?"  
"You mission will primary be of Jiraiya training you and your brother, Naruto. As for the rank, we believe that it could be as high as S." My jaw dropped. An S-Ranked mission! Uh oh.  
"Don't worry," Jiraiya put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't think it will be anything more than a B-Rank at most. They only ranked it as possibly an S-Rank because we're currently at war with Sand and Sound. Anyways let's go, I want to be gone by this afternoon and we still need to find Naruto." With that we left.  
"So, Janus, you have any idea where Naruto might be?"  
"Knowing Naruto, he's out trying to learn the Chidori. Jiraiya- sensei, I have a question for you. You know my brother so I can only assume that you were the person who trained him to use his, umm, hidden talent, right?" He glanced over at me.  
"Yes, I was the one who taught him how to use the Kyubi's chakra. It seems that you knew about it. Did Naruto tell you?"  
"Not really, I kinda saw the seal on his belly and knew." Jiraiya stopped.  
"You may be good at fuuinjutsus but how did you know that by looking at it?" Uh oh.  
"Umm, I would be breaking a blood oath with the 3rd if I told you." He eyes widened.  
"Don't tell me that you know..."  
"And almost preformed it during my pre-Chuunin Exam, yes." Whoever this guy was, he knew a lot. If he realizes this, then...  
"Why, why did you almost perform it?" I looked at him, anger on his face.  
"Umm, the Hokage was disguised as the Kyubi that had taken over my brother's body. Everyone in the village was dead and according to the fourth's note on the jutsu, it looked like an appropriate time." The anger faded slowly from Jiraiya's face.  
"At least you know the ramifications of the jutsu. Never tell Naruto about it, understand?" I nodded. "Come on, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about something."  
  
We found Naruto a few minutes later trying to force chakra into his hand. He addressed Jiraiya as 'pervert-sennin.' There is a story there and I bet I'm going to hear it. I quickly packed and after putting off Naruto's question on why I got promoted to chuunin and he didn't I was able to make out two quick notes to Kiba and Hinata. After I delivered them to their respective houses, Jiraiya, Naruto, and I made our way out of the village.  
Naruto started complaining that he needed to have Kakashi teach him the Chidori until Jiraiya said he was going to be teaching him an even better jutsu and help me learn how to control the Deflection Shield. I was ecstatic. I was about to customize and possibly redeveloped the jutsu so that I could actually use it in combat, awesome! I then explained why Shikamaru and I were promoted to chuunin and nobody else. Naruto accepted the answer, thankful that Sasuke wasn't promoted too.  
About midday the following day we arrived in our first town where we would search for the woman. I watched as a deadly attractive woman approached us and caused both Jiraiya and Naruto to gawk. I had to admit, she was very attractive, but to old for me. An image of Temari passed through my mind as I was unconsciously shoved by Jiraiya into our room. I felt a tinge of anger knowing that Temari's silence cost the Hokage his life. If only we had known... I started to sink into a depressive mood. I don't know how much time passed when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Naruto grumble and go over and get it. I saw him open the door to reveal a tall figure in a black and red cloak. The first thing I was drawn to, however, was his eyes. Sharingan! 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
I quickly closed my eyes. That man could only be Itachi. I tried to reactivate my Deflection Shield only to find it had already shut down. I stuck my hands under a sheet and quickly started performing the hand signs for the jutsu. I heard heavy footsteps approach me. I finished the last hand sign.  
"Deflection Shield no Jutsu!" I shouted immediately feeling a huge weapon contact the shield. I opened my eyes and looked at the person whose weapon had contacted my shield. He was dressed similarly to Itachi except his slashed forehead protector was from Hidden Mist. He was bluish and he almost appeared to have gills.  
"What kind of jutsu is this, Itachi?" The figure said, taking his sword back and swinging again. His second swing again impacted onto my shield. Hmm, the drain is a little more than it should be for a normal weapon.  
"It appears to be a perfect defense. The boy is smart. He closed his eyes and hid his hands from me so I couldn't learn it."  
"What do you want from us, traitor!" I shouted at Itachi, not taking my eyes off of the former Mist Nin. Itachi laughed.  
"We're here for you brother but I think we could take you two. You have, potential, young one." The former Mist Nin looked back at Itachi.  
"You're kidding! She will kill you for not following the mission!"  
"Kisame, from what I hear of this guy's abilities, given the proper training he might be able to replace Orochimaru."  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about but I won't go anywhere with you and I know Naruto won't either." Kisame turned back towards me, swinging his sword. I was so glad my shield was up or it would have taken off my head.  
"You are so lucky for your shield." He said, backing off.  
"Well, Janus, here is the deal." I glanced over at Itachi's feet, not wanting to look into his eyes. "You come with us or your brother starts to lose body parts." I saw Itachi bring a knife up to Naruto's throat.  
"Don't do it, Janus. I can take them." I saw a red aura start to surround him. Good, he's bringing out the Kyubi. We might be able to...Kisame swung his sword near Naruto. His aura vanished.  
"My sword consumes chakra so if I were you, I wouldn't try that again." So that's why the drain was more than normal. "Now then, Janus, drop your shield and come over here and no serious harm will come to your or your brother." I stood up and relaxed my shield so that it dropped but still not shut it off completely. I might be able to use this to my advantage and get Naruto in the shield with me... Kisame bound my hands behind my back, palms away from each other.  
"Now you can't use your jutsus, so don't try anything." I walked out into the hall and stood next to Naruto. Just give me a distraction for a few seconds...  
"It's been a while Sasuke." I almost looked up into Itachi's eyes but I caught myself. I looked beyond him. Sasuke!  
"Uchiha Itachi..." He said, panting. Kisame looked towards Sasuke behind him.  
"This is a special day indeed. Seeing three Sharingan users in one day is a real treat. I'm only accustomed to see one." Come on, Itachi, look away... Sasuke raised his head, his Sharingan glowing angrily.  
"I have longed for this day..." Kisame turned and got in a defensive position.  
"Kisame, forget him. He's just my little brother. He's not worth it." Itachi spoke, not even turning around. Sasuke growled, the Chidori starting to form in his hand. This is going to get ugly. I glanced over at Naruto who was just watching the scene unfold in awe. Sasuke charged, screaming. Turn Itachi, turn... He turned and that very second I leaped in front Naruto and reactivated my shield. I felt a slightly larger drain, but I accredited that to holding two people within the shield. I then heard a huge explosion. Sasuke's Chidori had impacted with the wall to our room and blasted a huge hole. I then heard a sickening crunch and a grimace from Sasuke.  
"Itachi probably broke his wrist." I whispered to Naruto. Kisame turned back around.  
"I see we have a sly one here." Kisame said. "I guess I have no choice but to kill you. Our primary target is Naruto." I saw Sasuke visibly cringe out of the corner of my eye. But I was more focused on the huge sword that Kisame was preparing to swing towards me. I watched as it started to glow faintly. "I see that your shield is chakra based, not bloodline. That makes it to easy." I saw him swing downwards.  
I forced more chakra to take the blunt of the blow. It impacted and I gasped and fell to my knees. The drain was greater than when I first used it. Must do something to stop shift the blade or it will kill me. I tried to shape the shield in a way so that the blade would slide off the surface and away from me when the shield finally gave way. I then felt the shield release and expected the killing blow, but instead I heard it impact with the ground. I glanced over and saw the blade wedged into the floor. It was mere inches from slicing my body in two!  
"Now that the shield is gone, I think it is time to finish this." He pulled the sword from the floor and brought it back up. I closed my eyes. Temari... I heard the clang of metal on metal. I looked up and saw a huge, armor clad frog in front of me paring Kisame's sword.  
"You two obviously don't know much about me. I'm much better at seducing women than being seduced by them." Jiraiya! I almost turned around when I saw Sasuke back up from Itachi. Sasuke don't, admit your defeat...  
"You all stay out of this! This is between me and him!" He shouted.  
"On second thought Kisame, I'll deal with him." Itachi said. Kisame stepped into the middle of the hallway.  
"Why don't we just let these two go at it for a while. You wouldn't want your pupils hurt now." We just watched. I struggled to my feet, watching Itachi beat Sasuke into a pulp. Near the end, Naruto charged past Kisame towards Sasuke's battered body. I stepped forward to stop him but fell back to my knees. I barely have enough chakra left to move. I looked up to see the walls change into a flesh like substance. I turned back to look at Jiraiya. I almost didn't believe what he just said. We're in the stomach of a giant frog? Kisame and Itachi started to run, leaving Naruto and Sasuke. I could feel movement in the stomach muscles. I smiled slightly. They weren't going to get away.  
An explosion rocked the building. Jiraiya immediately ran around the corner. I followed him, slowly, using the wall for support. I turned the corner to see a huge hole in the wall, burnt by a black flame.  
"...breaths fire. How can this flame break the stomach lining?" I heard Jiraiya say in the distance. He took out a scroll. Ah, he's going to seal it to study it later. Good. I turned to look at the wall that incased Sasuke to protect him. It gave way and he started to fall out. I carefully took him and laid him on the ground. I started checking him for injuries. Naruto came over as the walls started to return to normal.  
"How is he?" Naruto asked, concerned.  
"Well, I'm not good at this, but it looks like his wrist is broken, a couple of ribs are fractured, and his eyes are completely vacant. I don't know why." I suddenly felt an attack coming from my right side. I quickly opened three gates to give myself the power and speed to block. I turned just in time to get a foot impacted on my blocking arm. I skidded back a few feet and landed on my back, the green figure landed behind me. I closed the gates as not to cause my body any more damage.  
"Oh, Janus, I'm sorry. I forgot my mirror and the way you were hunched over Sasuke made me think you were the enemy." I looked up. It was Gai!  
"It's alright, could you help me up though, blocking that attack took the rest of my chakra out of me." I replied weakly. He reached down and picked me up and helped me limp back over by Jiraiya and Naruto.  
"Gai, take Sasuke back to Konoha. He has suffered extreme mental damage and that's the best place to protect him." Gai looked at me.  
"What about..."  
"I'll be fine," I interrupted. "I've been getting used to using up all my chakra and gaining it back. I'll be up on my feet tomorrow and back to full strength by the end of the week." Gai nodded. He picked up Sasuke gently and turned around.  
"One question, though. As weak as you say you were, how were you able to detect and block my attack."  
"Well, I trained myself to be able to fight without using my eyes for the finals, so that's how I detected your attack. Secondly, I actually had to open three gates to get the speed to move to block." Jiraiya's and Gai's eyes opened in shock.  
"Tell me, Janus, how many gates can you open and who trained you on opening them?" I looked up at Gai.  
"Well, I know how to open all eight and for some reason, I know that in the past I have. As for who taught me, I don't know. Uhh, Gai, you might not want to drop Sasuke." He quickly took back his stance.  
"When did you realize this?"  
"I realized it when I was heard about Lee's fight during the preliminaries." Gai nodded and turned left with Sasuke. Naruto came over and helped me stand.  
"Don't we just feel worthless?" He said. I nodded in agreement. Jiraiya just laughed.  
"That is why you two are on this trip with me. The main point of this trip is to make the two of you stronger."  
  
We walked into the town. It had been three weeks since our encounter with Itachi. Naruto was currently starting on his containment training of his new jutsu. I tried it but I was still stuck on the breaking the balloon with the water inside of it. This is after I had to go and do the water walking myself. I had also been working more on my Deflection Shield skills. I had reworked it so that I could have the shield much closer to my body. I also discovered that the closer I got the shield to my person, the stronger the shield got. I also learned how to form it around my body giving me the ability to use taijutsu with it up. The closest I've gotten the shield currently is a three inch aura around my body. I couldn't pick things up with my aura yet, but I could punch and kick people. Oh, I also could form the shield around a kunai I held in my hand inside my shield into sharp edges.  
"Something's wrong." I looked over at Jiraiya. He was looking at a castle nearby. "There, let's go!" We all took off in that direction. Hanging around Jiraiya really increased my running speed. I guess trying to get away from his angry fans does that to you. We quickly landed in the courtyard. The building destroyed itself on our way there. We finally arrived to see nothing but ruins around us.  
"We were two late. Something happened here, something big." I nodded. We wandered around town, finding a place to stay. Luckily this town didn't have a hot springs, so Jiraiya wasn't hanging around there. He was more hanging around the bathhouse down the street or asking Naruto to use his Sexy no Jutsu to inspire him.  
"Well if you two are just going to bicker like school girls, I'm going to go get some dinner." Suddenly both their stomachs growled. Like teacher, like student.  
"So, Janus, are you going to treat you sensei to some steak?" I turned to Jiraiya.  
"Pervert-sennin," he cringed. He knew I only used that nickname when I was pissed at him. "I will buy my own dinner. If you want me to get you food, you can have what's left over when I'm done, ok?" Naruto laughed.  
"He told you, pervert-sennin." He jeered.  
"That goes for you to, dear brother." His head dropped I laughed as the followed me out the door, sulking. We entered the diner across the street. I looked around for an empty table as Jiraiya just walked in, heading to a table with two young women sitting at it.  
"Stupid pervert..." I mumbled, wandering over towards him. "I'm going to hurt him for..."  
"It's been a long time, Tsunade." I stopped. Tsunade was the woman we were looking for. But she was on of the Legendary Nins and should be about Jiraiya's age. Oh, wait, that's right. She has a jutsu that can make her look younger.  
"I see you've made two new pupils. I thought you had given up after your last one."  
"Well, not every one is as talented as the Fourth." Jiraiya never told me he trained the Fourth! Jiraiya took a seat next to Tsunade and Naruto took a seat next to Tsunade's companion. I grabbed a nearby chair and sat at the end of the table.  
"I doubt you've gone out of your way to look for me to just catch p on old times. What brings you out of the women's hot springs then?" She really does know Jiraiya.  
"I come to bring you back to Konoha. You have been requested to take up the position of Hokage." Tsunade's companion gasped while Tsunade herself just glared at Jiraiya.  
"What! I thought were just tracking her down to heal Kakashi and Sasuke! Hokage! Are you out of your mind?" Naruto shouted, very upset.  
"It was the decision of the council. They came to me first but I knew that you would be better at the job than I."  
"Who would want a job where you are expected to die?" I turned to look at Tsunade. "Anyone who wants the job is asking for death." Naruto leaped up on the table  
"How dare you insult the name of the Hokage! How dare you! I challenge you to a fight to take back your words! The Third and the Fourth gave their lives as Hokage to protect Konoha! To protect Konoha is why I dream to be the Hokage!"  
"You want to fight me, fine. Outside, now!" We all moved outside. I was kind of worried for Naruto. If this woman was really one of the Three, Naruto wouldn't be able to beat her. "Come at me with all you have, I will only use this finger to defeat you!" Naruto growled and charged. I watched the fight. She was blocking every one of Naruto's attacks with just her index finger! Amazing. Naruto back up, panting. He stuck out his hand, trying to perform his new jutsu. I started to feel the wind from his hand whip my hair back. Was this what the jutsu was capable of? I looked at Tsunade. She was mildly shocked as Naruto charged her. She slammed her fist into the ground creating a small crack in the earth which Naruto fell into. The chakra orb in his hand exploded making a two foot diameter hole in the ground at Tsunade's feet.  
"You are more a fool than I thought you were, Jiraiya. You know only you and the Fourth can perform the Rasengan. Why did you even try to give him hope that he ever could?" She looked down at a Naruto. "Some Hokage you turned out to be." Naruto slowly stood up.  
"Give me three days and I will master the it!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade laughed.  
"Fine then, it's a dare. If you don't master the jutsu in a week, you will admit that being the Hokage is a joke. If you do master it, which I doubt, I will give you this amulet," She holds up an unusual jewel around her neck. "And I will return to Konoha with you."  
"Like I want some stupid necklace." Naruto said, pouting. Tsunade's companion turned to him.  
"That pendant is something she has never bet before. It is a relic from the First. Using it, you could buy an entire mountain." Naruto looked back at Tsunade's retreating form. Jiraiya put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
"Don't start training until tomorrow, you need you rest tonight." With that, we returned to our hotel.  
  
I stood on the roof of the hotel. My shield was shining around me, two inches from my body. I looked at the wall of the next building over. My target was surrounded with slowly decaying shining objects. I swung my right arm and four more high speed disks sped towards the target. I smiled to myself.  
"I did it. I can throw stuff now. Awesome." I returned to the balcony of our room only to see Naruto and Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, hunched over Jiraiya. "What happened?"  
"He says that Tsunade drugged him or something. Shizune just told us about Orochimaru's proposition to bring back to of her loved ones who has died." I clenched my fists. Orochimaru!  
"And what did you plan on doing, sitting around and waiting? Come on, Naruto. Let's go after her!" Naruto nodded as Jiraiya stood up. He leaped away and we followed. A short time later we arrived at the ruined castle. It was empty.  
"It seems the princess has left to the ball without us." Jiraiya said, jokingly. Jiraiya pointed in a direction. "They went that way." We all immediately followed where his finger was pointing. We found ourselves out side of town in a rocky field. We jumped in front of Kabuto with Tsunade behind us.  
"Five on two, I like these odds," I glanced over at Orochimaru who was currently glaring at the five of us. "And it looks like one of them is quite disadvantaged due to what I believe is an injury left over from killing the third." I turned back to Kabuto. I had my shield glow brightly. Orochimaru and Jiraiya exchanged pleasantries.  
"Naruto-kun, Janus-kun, it's been a while." Naruto gasped while I glared.  
"I had a feeling there was something fishy about you." At that moment, Tsunade pushed Jiraiya aside and charged Kabuto.  
"Why is Tsunade fighting Kabuto?" I tried to hit my forehead with my hand, but my shield got in the way.  
"Naruto, look at his forehead protector, he is a servant of Orochimaru." Suddenly, Tsunade came flying backwards. I looked at her. She was frozen in fear. Why...I looked closer. She was covered in blood but I saw no wound... Oh! It hit me. Fear of blood. I looked back.  
"Such poor skills of observation, Naruto-kun. That is why Sasuke is better than you. Why, even your own brother has more talent as a shinobi than you do." I glared at him and I knew Naruto felt the same. "But even faced against two of the Three, you are nothing but a bug to me."  
"Naruto...?" I asked.  
"He is mine." I nodded. Naruto charged Kabuto.  
"I'll take the other one then. I have a score to settle with him." Jiraiya put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Skilled as you are, you are still no match for Orochimaru even if he is weekend as he currently is. I'll handle him." Naruto was knocked back. I leaned down to pick him up. "Shizune, you take care of Kabuto. Naruto, Janus, you protect Tsunade, alright?" I curled my lip while Naruto begged to fight too. Kabuto took some of Orochimaru's blood while Jiraiya bit his thumb. The both preformed a summoning jutsu. Two huge snakes appeared under Kabuto and Orochimaru and a small frog appeared by Jiraiya.  
Everyone was distracted long enough for me to open three gates and charged the snakes. Only when I was two meters from Orochimaru and Kabuto did they realize I was there. I glanced down and saw that Naruto had provided a quick distraction by attempting to summon his self. I charged only to get my kunai shield blocked by Kabuto. I leaped away down the snake's back.  
"Interesting jutsu you have. It seems that you have improved it since you first used it." I jumped back. "Orochimaru-sama, I need a weapon to penetrate his shield." Orochimaru spit out a snake and a sword from the snake's mouth. I freaked. If that sword can penetrate my shield I'm dead. I forced all my chakra to bust my fourth gate open by crouching. Suddenly, the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh's gates burst open. Everything started moving in slow motion. Leaped at sword, feeling the snake's spinal cord beneath me break. Eyes slowly started turning to me with bodies slowly following. I was running towards the sword.  
I saw the look of fear in both Kabuto and Orochimaru's eyes as I shut off my shield to grab the sword. I grabbed it in mid air as I leaped off of the snake. I had an overpowering urge to slice off the head of the snake coming from Orochimaru's mouth. I felt my body break half a dozen muscles as I brought the sword around and sliced off the head of the snake. The body started to deteriorate as the head fell slowly to the ground below. I saw the snake slowly descend into a swamp underneath it. Kabuto and Orochimaru jumped towards me but I was moving far to fast.  
I felt myself slowly start to fall to the ground. I looked down. I gasped. I was fifty meters in the air. Opening seven gates makes me this strong. I looked down at everyone. Naruto and everyone started charging their targets as Orochimaru landed on the head of the other snake and Kabuto landed on the ground. I forced all the chakra I had left into the defense of my shield. It was all I had left to keep myself alive. The gates closed and time sped up. I impacted into the ground seconds later. I fell unconscious before I stopped moving. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Just a reviewer I need to explain a few things to.  
  
Perverted-senin: I appreciate your comment but I think I need to explain a few things so you can have a more appropriate understanding of the story. First, your comment made me believe that I haven't fully explained Janus's drive in the previous chapters. That is my mistake, and I apologize. So, I would like to explain it now then. He has been in Naruto's shadow his entire life. Naruto has always given him a hand up in everything. So, as such, he has a similar struggle to be recognized by Naruto as Naruto is to Sasuke. It happens when you are the younger brother of twins. Oh, at least that's how everyone knows him as. Until he joined Team 8, the only person who recognized Janus for the person he is the Third because of the Third finding him in the ruins of the battle with the Kyubi. Everyone else, even Iruka saw him as only Naruto's little brother. And, as such, not as important as him and as the brother to the Kyubi, someone to pity. This is why the Third didn't kill him strait off when he read the Scroll of Seals or in giving him a collection of the fuuinjutsus that he knows. It was because it was something that set him aside from Naruto, made him special and unique.  
  
Next, his chakra amount and ability to open the gates. Before he was retrieved back to the world of Naruto, his real father left him with a shinobi caretaker who taught him taijutsu and only taijutsu because it could be mistaken for a simple martial art. When his uncle came to the dimension he was staying in with a bloodline limit that Janus didn't inherit, which is why he was sent away instead of kept around, he fought him because he threatened his friends in that world. Being taught only taijutsu by his sensei in that dimension, opening the first gate would give him the ability to defeat anyone else in that chakra less dimension to protect the people he cared for. Which is also why, because his friends were threatened, he was able to open all eight to defeat his uncle. The bloodline limit, which I will probably mention in more detail later in the stories, when you travel between dimensions you have been before, you return the age you arrived in that world. Since Janus left Naruto's dimension as an infant, he returned as an infant. But imagine the effect of returning being an infant with all eight of the Celestial gates open? Infants are known to be susceptible to more viruses and bacterial, but they also don't last as long as when older and they also heal faster with the proper care. So, I assumed the reason no one can open all eight gates is at the time you should be able to open then, your body has developed too much to be able to repair the damage it causes to your system. But, as an infant, with the proper care, it is possible to survive and even adapt to using the eight gates which is why he can open them now that he knows about them. Janus didn't know about the gates before because Forbidden Jutsus are only passed by word of mouth or ancient scrolls that are kept in secret places, protected by powerful people. And Janus isn't going to be able even be able to spin the chakra correctly for years, like the Third and Jiraiya. Naruto's mind is so random he can grasp and control his chakra randomly that way. How else can he control thousands of clones at the same time?  
  
Also, have you noticed that everyone in the series in one way or another seems to powerful for their own good? The Third was powerful but loses because of being old and out of practice. Kakashi is powerful but loses because of the Sharingan drain and more powerful Sharingan users. Orochimaru is powerful but loses because he is too proud and overconfident in his own abilities. Naruto is powerful but loses because if trying to hard. Itachi is powerful but loses because of the high level Sharingan abilities drain too much. Janus is powerful but he loses by over judging his opponents (using too much chakra). Yes, the Deflection Shield no Jutsu is powerful because it looks intimidating and deflects normal weapons but only one person hasn't judged in as so week to not use anything but normal weapons against it. Zaku has been the only one to use ninjutsu against it and he was weak because of having broken arms. That and after the first blow, Janus tried everything he could to avoid it. Genjutsu that affects multiple senses would affect Janus while the Deflection Shield is up. Ninjutsu pummeling the shield will drain Janus's chakra to fast and weaken him quickly. Taijutsu is the only skills that the Deflection Shield is super strong against. It's just that nobody up to now has thought he was worth the effort of actually wasting chakra on. That is why he was so afraid when he heard Kabuto mention a weapon that could penetrate his shield. So, if this all isn't enough of an explanation, then you don't have to read my story. It's your choice. The only reason I believe I'm killing the Naruto story is because I'm only telling the story from the first person view of someone not originally in the story. Try to write a story from the first person and explain all of this stuff at the same time and you will understand how hard it is to explain it and keep how everyone sees your character in your mind. If you have any other criticisms on how I'm writing my story, mention them in specifics and I will try to explain them or if they are justified, I will go and change them. Thank you.  
  
This is my story and even though no one else might like reading it, I'm enjoying writing it.  
  
I opened my eyes. I saw a familiar ceiling above me. I'm in the Konoha hospital. I turned my head to the left side. The door out was open. I turned it to my right side and saw a figure staring out the window. I recognized the dark hair and jacket immediately.  
"What brings you here, Hinata?" I asked. She turned around shocked.  
"Janus-kun!" She ran over next to my bed. "You're away, I'm glad." She said relieved. She pushed a call nurse button. "Are you feeling alright? Can I get you anything?" I chuckled, feeling the muscles in my chest ache a little.  
"I'm fine, just a little sore. How long have I been out?" A team of nurses came in the door followed by a doctor. I turned to look at them and they all nodded. Everyone left but a doctor and a nurse who came up to my left side.  
"Good afternoon, Janus-san. I was afraid that you had past the point of no return on us." I looked at him confused. "You've been in a coma for three weeks. We were afraid that we didn't get you into treatment in time. Luckily for you that Tsunade-sama was traveling with you." He checked my pulse as the nurse went around to the right side of the bed to check my blood pressure. I tried to lift my arm but it was weighted down with something.  
"Allow me, Janus-kun." Hinata lifted up my arm supporting my wrist and my elbow. I sighed. I've never felt this helpless before. Then I saw what was weighting my hand down.  
"I'm still holding onto Orochimaru's sword?" All three of them looked at me.  
"According to Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, you've never let it go and they couldn't pry it out of your hand." The doctor said, putting down my left arm. He started checking my eyes out. "You're eyes are slightly dilated. Hinata-chan, please close the curtain and dim the lights." Hinata nodded and proceeded to follow the doctor's direction.  
"Tell me, what of Naruto? Is he alright? And Sasuke and Kakashi? Was Tsunade able to heal them?" The nurse and the doctor looked at each other.  
"I think it's better for Tsunade-sama to tell you. She finished with Rock Lee's operation a few hours ago and should be rested enough by now. She asked to be summoned as soon as you showed up." At that moment, Tsunade walked through the door. The doctor and nurse stood up, bowed, and handed her a clipboard.  
"Thank you." The nurse and the doctor left. Hinata had returned to my bedside and Tsunade came up next to her.  
"Hinata-chan, would you mind waiting outside for a little bit? There are some things I need to talk to Janus about."  
"Alright, Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed and left.  
"So, I see you took the job after all, Tsunade." I chuckled but quickly stopped to groan from pain.  
"I see that you still haven't fully healed, I guess that's understandable. I was surprised you survived impact." I opened my mouth to speak but was blocked by Tsunade's hand. "I know you have questions and I think I know what most of them are. I will try to explain all of the ones I know of and you can ask any others when I'm finished." I nodded.  
"First, we did win the fight. Orochimaru and Kabuto got away, but they were both injured severely. Orochimaru was quite angry at you for taking Kusanagi from him." I tilted my head, curiously. "The sword, Janus. Anyways somehow we prevailed against them and headed back. I was so relieved to find you alive after you impacted in the ground, even only barely. I assume it was because of your Deflection Shield absorbing a majority of the impact. We rushed back to Konoha as fast as we could to get you proper treatment. Jiraiya carried you until Naruto healed enough to carry you himself. We actually had to tell him to stop to rest he was in so much of a rush.  
"When we returned, we put you in this room and got you round the clock medical attention until you stabilized. Also, as soon as Hinata heard about your injuries, she has come here everyday to help take care of you. She is going to be quite a good medical nin someday. Another thing, it might be my own personal thoughts on the matter but I think something might be developing between Hinata and Naruto." I smiled at that comment.  
"I'm glad that my getting injured this badly finally gave them the opportunity to get to know each other better." Tsunade looked at me slyly.  
"You knew they liked each other?"  
"Well, I knew that Hinata liked Naruto and that Naruto would really enjoy being with someone like Hinata. In the past, I've so wanted to go and hit him and tell him that Sakura wouldn't ever feel that way about him Hinata feels but Hinata always stopped me. I guess she just had to wait until she was ready herself."  
"I understand. Speaking of Naruto, he left this morning on a mission with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji."  
"What? A new chuunin leaving on a mission with an all-star team of genin? Why wasn't Sasuke picked on that mission as well?" Tsunade lowered her head.  
"They are pursuing Sasuke, that's why." I gasped. "His Cursed Seal has drawn him to Orochimaru. Shikamaru and his team were the only people who I could spare for the mission." I struggled to sit up. "No, you're in no condition to go and help them. If I had my choice then I would have restrained Lee so that he couldn't go and follow them. And yes, before you asked, I preformed an operation on Lee earlier today and was able to fix his arm and leg. He won't be back to one hundred percent for a few months, but he will be able to recover."  
"So, Sasuke betrayed us. How come nobody told me about this Cursed Seal of his? I saw it before the preliminaries but that was it."  
"We talked about it but Sasuke would never let you look at it. We do know that you are the most likely person to find a way to remove it but it would take years of study and Sasuke wouldn't put up with that."  
"Let me guess, getting beat by Itachi pushed it over the edge, right?" Tsunade nodded. "So, when do I start my rehabilitation?"  
"Right away, if you'd like. If you take it slowly I'm sure you can handle it. Why?"  
"Because I want to meet them at the gate when they get back." Tsunade looked at me and nodded. She helped me stand up. I release put the Kusanagi into a sheath she provided me and slung it over my shoulders once I was dressed. I took the crunches she offered me and slowly walking towards the gate.  
  
I spotted some figures approaching in the distance. A handful of ANBU were sent off after them around four o'clock when they had returned from their mission. It was approaching dusk. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, and a good number of the family members of the team stood up as well. Tsunade ran towards them and a collection of medical nins followed. Hinata rushed up to and I slowly limped forward on my crunches. Everyone else followed to see if their family members were alright. I watched as Neji, Chouji, and Kiba were quickly rushed by the medical nins into town. I kept walking. I noticed that Sakura and Ino were flanking me as I slowly walked towards the approaching ninjas. Three of the figures separated themselves from the group. I noticed that they all had something unusual strapped to their backs. I recognized the one in the middle because of her blond hair and the fan on her back.  
"Temari-chan..." I stopped for a second as she came over with her brothers. She kissed me gently on the cheek.  
"We can talk later. There is someone else you need to see." I nodded and continued walking. I saw Shikamaru slowly walked away from the group, his hand bandaged. Ino walked over to him and offered to help him inside. He accepted without his normal lack of enthusiasm. Lee came out next, smiling upon seeing Sakura but that smile quickly faded. He moved over and walked inside with Gai and Ten Ten. I kept walking towards the last two stretchers. The ANBU stood were guarding the one to the left. That's probably Sasuke.  
Tsunade stood up from the checking him up and the ANBU picked the stretcher up and headed inside. Sakura moved to follow him but I shifted my weight and stuck my crutch in front of her path. She looked at me and I just shook my head. She her eyes dropped to the ground. I looked at the battle wounds on Sasuke. He had cuts streaming across his body, a majority of his clothing was shredded and he had a few charred marks on his limbs. From what I saw of him, his body was covered in strange black markings. So that's what the Cursed Seal does.  
I continued walking towards the stretcher that I knew held Naruto. Hinata was hunched over him next to Tsunade. They had picked up the stretcher by the time I made it over to him.  
"Naruto..." I looked down at him. He had a hole in his left lung with singe marks surrounding it. He turned weakly and looked at me.  
"I see you've awakened. I wanted to tell you I mastered the Rasengan." He cringed in pain.  
"I knew you would, Naruto. And if you did what I think you did, I will never be able to beat you now. I guess I'm doomed to be in your shadow forever then." Naruto opened his eyes wide.  
"Is that how you've thought you were to me? You're my little brother. It's my job to protect you and teach you. I know I'm not much older but I've never seen you in my shadow, Janus." Tears started swelling in our eyes. "I know that if left to your own devices, you would do nothing but read. I think I must have pushed you into the life of a shinobi to hard. You never wanted to be one. I just wanted to two of us to be able to stand up proud and protect the people we love together, but I guess I..."  
"Just stop, Naruto, stop. I was the one at fault. I thought I could experience the world as much as I ever wanted by simply reading books. But I was wrong. You pushed me to be a shinobi and I don't regret it now. I know that I will never be as talented as you. I just wanted to be able to proudly fight beside you. I've never done that. I've seen you try so hard to fulfill your dreams and all I've ever done is getting in your way and get myself hurt in the process."  
"I guess we both have our own problems. Want to work them out together?" I smiled and slowly grabbed his hand by the wrist as he grabbed mine.  
"It's a deal, brother." With that, we slowly walked into town, Naruto in his stretcher and me on my crutches.  
  
I woke up the next day back in my hospital bed. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. The sky was still dark outside. I slid my legs over and tried to stand up. After a couple of minutes of trying, I grabbed my churches and used them. I walked out of the room into the hall. The walls were silent. I seemed to be moving faster than I was the day before, which I felt was a good sign. I passed the nurses station and waved. The started to stand up to help me but I waved them off. They sighed and sat back down. A few minutes latter I was on top of the hospital, sitting on a bench, waiting for the sun to crest over the horizon.  
"Do you watch sunrises now?" I turned to see Gaara standing next to the bench. I looked him curiously. "I've followed Temari and seen your standing, watching the sunset around the Chuunin Exam. At the time, I could do all I could not to kill you at that moment. However, I'm not sure why I had that urge instead of just doing it and I don't know what stopped me too." I laughed.  
"It's because Temari's your sister." Gaara turned towards me. "I guess that, even though you seemed so cold hearted, you are human after all."  
"I don't understand. How..."  
"Don't worry yourself to much about it. Nobody ever knows how to interpret their feelings about siblings. I know that quite often I hate Naruto so much I want to bash his face through three or four buildings. Other times, I have nothing but pride for him and his accomplishments. It's just something you have to learn to live with, Gaara. Now quiet, it's about to happen." We both turned in time to watch the sun rise over the Hokage Monument, casting shadows across the town. I sighed.  
"I still don't understand why seeing the sunrise and sunset can be such an emotional thing for people."  
"Well, I'm not sure either but one way to look at it is metaphorically. The sun sets every day, either ushering in painful or harsh times on life, yet it raises every morning, meaning that no matter how bad something is, the sun always returns." I stopped there and looked over at Gaara. In the morning light, he looked kind of like a lost soul who finally found his place in the light of the new day.  
"Interesting. I will think on this. Thank you, Janus. Tell you brother that I wish to speak with him later, alright?" I nodded, accepting Gaara's assignment. His body blew away in the slight wind of the morning.  
"Ok, I wish I could turn my body to sand and do that; that just looked awesome!" I stood up and took a deep breath. I slowly walked back into the hospital. It was still early, so I started wandering the halls. I walked by the critical care wing and saw a room with Neji still inside. The walls outside were covered with sleeping, worried members of the Hyuuga clan. I guess they want to support the pride of their clan.  
I continued walking. I soon heard an unfamiliar growl followed by a very familiar bark. I walked around the corner to be greeted by Akamaru. I sat in a nearby chair to rest for a bit as he jumped up onto my lap and I started to pet him. He wasn't favoring his left front leg but other than that he seemed fine. The door to Kiba's room opened revealing his mother. I looked up and smiled towards her. She smiled back, mouthing the words 'thank you' before returning inside. I stayed there for a couple minutes longer before I got back up to continue my walk.  
The hospital had started to get busier, nurses running around giving some patients their early morning medicines before their shifts ended and the like. I left the critical ward. I had been told Chouji had been moved after giving him some emergency nutrient supplements. I into his room. I saw his parents in the corner cuddled up next to each other. I smiled at that as I walked up next to Chouji. Wow, I would have never imagined that Chouji would look like that after turning all the fat in his body into chakra. I left quietly and moved next door to check on Shikamaru.  
I walked inside to see that Shikamaru was awake and was playing shoji with his dad. I chuckled slightly until Shikamaru looked at me sternly and shushed me. It was then that I noticed the sleeping form of Ino curled up next to him. I had to struggle to maintain my laughter.  
"How troublesome..." I heard Shikamaru whisper as I quickly closed the door and left the room. I walked through a lobby as I was changing floors and I saw Lee and Gai outside. I looked out the window as Gai looked up at me. He gave me his 'big grin, thumbs up' pose and I sighed and ducked my head. Well, Lee has the best guy he can for his rehabilitation. I walked into the elevator and went up another floor.  
I walked into Naruto's room three sit down and rest breaks later. Why did Naruto have to have his room so far away from everyone else? I looked at the room. Most of the rooms I had seen so far had several baskets of flowers or more around the room. This one only had one small sunflower and a daffodil in a small vase on a table by Naruto's head. At least those two flowers had more meaning than all the rest of the flowers in the rest of the guys' rooms. The daffodil was from Sakura thanking him for bringing Sasuke back. The sunflower was from Hinata. Speaking of Hinata, I looked down at her. She was sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed, holding his hand and using his chest for a pillow. That has got to be the most uncomfortable way to sleep ever. She then turned her head towards me with the most content smile I had ever seen on her. I wrote a quick note to Naruto about Gaara wanting to see him and left.  
I made it back to my room at about eight thirty. I was tired. But the walk was good for me. I had gone from using two crutches to barely needing one. My legs were more tired than after tree climbing with Naruto but the ache also felt good. I dropped my crutches and hap-hazardly fell onto my bed. I heard an 'eep' coming from the bed below me and something soft I was pushing into on my left side. I looked up at the pillow to see Temari glaring at me.  
"Pervert," She said, hitting me with a pillow. "Couldn't you look before flopping into bed?"  
"I never needed to before. So, are you telling me that I'm going to start to find you in my bed from now on, Temari-chan?" I'm going it for that one.  
"Pervert, pervert, pervert!" She said, beating me with the pillow blushing crimson. I smiled to myself. It was so perfect I couldn't not. Eventually she stopped and I looked back up from my fetal position to receive another pillow blow to my face. "And that is for not being here when I came by this morning."  
"I needed to go take a walk. Besides, after you sleep for three weeks strait you can't really sleep for as much as you normally do. That and I also haven't had any solid food during that time." I took off my new sword.  
"You've been sleeping for the past three weeks? Naruto mentioned something about it after we took and tied Sasuke up yesterday but nothing more than that. And where did you get that sword?"  
"Yeah, I was involved in a fight with Kabuto and Orochimaru. I stole the sword from him and fell into a coma from damage to my body. I only just woke up yesterday. So, what have you been up to since our fight?" Temari dropped her head.  
"I'm sorry I didn't stay behind. Kankuro found me and broke seal on your net and I was able to get away. He wanted to kill you but I wouldn't let him. We rescued Gaara and retreated back to our village. A few days later we found out that Orochimaru had killed my father and taken his place before the finals. Gaara was actually kind of pleased. He had never had a good relationship with daddy." A tear fell onto the bed. "Anyways, we did some training and went out on a few patrols while the council was choosing a new Kazekage. Once they did we immediately filed for peace with Konoha and declared war on Sound. We assumed that Jiraiya would be named the next Hokage. But we were surprised to find out that Tsunade was found and appointed the new Hokage. So, as part of the new peace, Sand decided to send some of is shinobi to help Konoha deal with some of its missions and rebuilding process. Kankuro, Gaara, and I were the first team to come due to the fact that Gaara had something to talk to Naruto about and nobody wanted to tell him no. And that's how we're here, after a quick stop helping your friends defeat some Sound Nins that were helping Sasuke escape."  
"Sounds like you've had a pretty boring time the last six weeks. But I would have liked to have that instead." She giggled as we rearranged how we were laying on the bed. We ended up sitting up on the bed with our backs to the wall.  
"I'm just glad that things will be getting back to normal now, Janus- kun." My mind quickly flashed to the looks on Sasuke's, Orochimaru's, and Itachi's faces. I shuddered.  
"No, you're wrong. Things won't ever be the same again." 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Wow, most reviews after a chapter yet. Max Knight: Yeah, opening five gates is a dangerous feat, but only if you keep it open for a while. beyond that it gets a little troublesome. But Janus only had seven gates open for literally seconds, three or four, while Lee had the fourth open for like five, opening the fifth at the last moment. Janus only wanted to get the sword from getting to Kabuto so he wasn't planning on keeping them open that long, I just wanted to introduce the technique of forcing gates open. I also hope I included enough time for Janus to heal the muscles he over used in the fight to fully heal, even with Tsunade's help.  
  
Erik3: Thanks. Yeah, I'm in the dark to, but oh well. And I hope I'm doing a good job with the grammar and spelling because I don't have a pre-reader or anything save Spell-check.  
  
animewatcher: Sorry, not really a lot of action in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one, guaranteed.  
  
Thank you all for reading! Keep the reviews coming.  
  
I limped into the meeting hall. Stupid Tsunade, making me walk halfway across Konoha at seven in the morning. I followed the ushers to a reserved seat for me in the front row. Shikamaru was in the seat next to mine.  
"So, they made you come to, huh?" I looked over at him.  
"Yeah, I guess. I had to get up two hour ago just to get here a minute early, it sucks." I groaned as I relaxed into the chair. "I so can't wait till I stop feeling pain in my legs."  
"Yeah, my finger still aches where I broke it. But you should feel lucky. I was cleared to be reassigned missions yesterday; you probably still have a week or so. I assume that's why the two of us were invited here to the front row; Tsunade-sama has our new assignments." I nodded slightly, still relaxing in the chair. Tsunade soon came out wearing her own form of the Hokage's robes. I heard whisperings behind her suggesting that she was showing more cleavage than she should as Hokage. I glanced up at the comment. I chuckled slightly as I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling. Tsunade showed so much more when I first met her.  
  
"...Uzumaki Janus and Nara Shikamaru, please step forward." Shikamaru hit me and I jumped slightly. I had fallen asleep. I heard slight chuckles around the room and I saw an evil grin on Tsunade's face as I struggled to get my crutches to properly support me. A minute later I was standing alongside Shikamaru in front of Tsunade and the senior council members.  
"Now then, as chuunin you have to this point only had one mission each. Taking into account that both of your introductory month of training is long over, we decided that it was about time to give you official assignments. Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru looked up at Tsunade. "You will be assigned to a team of genin as second of command to Jiraiya. The team will be Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji, and Inuzuka Kiba. You team will mostly be assigned to B-Rank missions to take the load off of chuunin teams and jounin. Uzumaki Janus, you will be assigned to another team of genin as a second in command to myself. The team will be Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino. The missions you will be mostly taking will be C- Rank." My jaw dropped.  
"Hokage-sama, I protest," I looked over at Shikamaru. "Could I trade with Janus here, I think he would much prefer..."  
"I'm sorry. This is what usually happens when you become a chuunin. When you first become genin, you get assigned into teams based on your grades because that's all we know about you. But, after we see your work in the field, we assign you teams that best fit your skills to complement each other in the team."  
"But isn't Shikamaru's team a little over powered though?" I spouted as an argument."  
"For now, yes. But they are progressing fast enough that I'm soon going to be moving them up to A-Rank missions. I'm sorry, Janus. But we need a team for an important B mission to leave tonight and you just aren't ready. You ninjutsu skills still need work. So, as such, I placed you in a team that also needs work, if it's confidence or strength. Don't worry, by the time your team is ready to go on missions, you will be an elite fighting force, just like Shikamaru's team. Your new team members are outside. Shikamaru, tell you team to meet Jiraiya at the front gate tomorrow at 8:00. Janus, tell your team to meet on Field 7 at the same time. You two are dismissed."  
  
"How troublesome." I glanced over at Shikamaru as we left the building.  
"You know, this time I agree with you so much." We walked down the stairs seeing the six genin waiting. Ino and Sakura were yelling at each other. Chouji was eating ramen with Naruto. Hinata was sitting near Naruto, trying to participate in their conversation. And Kiba was wrestling with Akamaru.  
"Hey," I said, touching down the last step. Everyone looked my way. "What's up?"  
"Janus, what are we doing here? We've been waiting for an hour. Is Kakashi coming?"  
"No, Naruto, Kakashi isn't. I guess Shikamaru and I should tell you that everyone has been assigned to a new team." Everyone started yelling why it wasn't needed.  
"It wasn't our choice either," Shikamaru said, silencing them. "Hokage-sama didn't give us a choice."  
"Stupid, Tsunade-obchan." Sakura hit Naruto. Naruto started rubbing his head. "Ouch...."  
"Anyways. Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, we are going to meet our sensei, Jiraiya at the front gate tomorrow for our first mission." Kiba stood up.  
"What, don't we have to train together first?"  
"Not this time. They have a mission for us and can't wait. Until tomorrow." Shikamaru left. I threw a rock at his head which he easily dodged. I looked back and saw that everyone was watching me funny.  
"Janus-kun, what about the rest of us?" Well, one of them was going to ask.  
"Hinata, you, Sakura, and Ino are going to be on my team under Tsunade. We will meet Tsunade at 8:00 at Field 7 tomorrow morning."  
"Oh just great," I glanced up at Ino. "We get the cripple on our team. This is going to be..." She stopped talking. She was probably scared out of her wits when she saw the Kusanagi an inch from her face.  
"Don't. I don't like it as much as you for the very same reasons. But do you know why I've been walking around on crutches for the last week after I woke up from my coma?" She fearfully shook her head. "It's from the time I stole this sword from its last owner." I sheathed it on my back. She sighed in relief. "The sword belonged to Orochimaru." The girls gasped, Naruto had already told the guys where I had gotten the sword. "I think it's damn lucky that I came out of a fight with Orochimaru with just two injured legs, understand?" I just stormed off. I just couldn't deal with people who...  
"I didn't think you could walk that angrily on crutches, Janus-kun." I looked up as Temari appeared in front of me.  
"It is if you just got assigned to a team with not only Sakura but Ino as well." Temari laughed while I glared at her. "It's really not funny."  
"But I agree with Temari-chan, you really should just take it with a grain of salt." I turned to see Tsunade walk up behind me in her normal clothes.  
"And people said your robes were flashy." This earned me a laugh from Tsunade and a slap from Temari which just caused Tsunade to laugh harder.  
"You know Temari-chan, if he starts making more comments like that you might have to start taking after me in order to compete for his attention." Temari blushed slightly.  
"Yeah, like you're competition to her, Tsunade-obchan." She gave me a death glare as Temari laughed. Her glare soon faded as we were holding our sides laughing.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. But Janus, there are actually several reasons I put you in my group. One of the reasons is that the girls know you're taken and won't go after you. I know that Sakura has a thing for Sasuke, Hinata has a thing for Naruto, and Ino has a thing for Sasuke and something for Shikamaru."  
"So, that's my job. To not distract them."  
"That and I also want to keep an eye on you because your not fully healed and according to Jiraiya, Akatsuki is interested in you and I know Orochimaru has a bone to pick with you. I guess I want to keep you at arm's reach because outside of the village is more dangerous for you right now than almost everyone else."  
"So, I get to be coddled." Temari punched me.  
"No. She just doesn't want to see you put yourself into more danger than necessary and I agree with Tsunade-sama, this will be the best way to keep you safe until you are powerful enough to defend yourself."  
"Alright, alright. Man, this was the last thing I wanted. The two most attractive women I've ever met teaming up against me. I glanced up to see slight blushes appear on their cheeks. I poofed down the alleyway and tried to hurry away. Temari appeared in front of me glaring.  
"Stupid crutches, hampering my get-away." We laughed as we walked side-by-side down the street.  
  
"Isn't this the third time in an hour I've caught you with the same kind of trap?" I looked up at Ino who was hanging from a tree above me. She glared and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed as I walked over towards my other two team mates. I looked around the tree just in time to see Sakura fall on her rear.  
"Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry!" Hinata rushed over to check on her fallen comrade.  
"It's alright. That was a good attack, though. You are really improving in the taijutsu form Tsunade-sensei taught us." Hinata blushed. "Oh and Janus are you going to stand there or are you turning into Jiraiya and peeping on us." I laughed as I walked from my hiding spot.  
"Sorry but I only peep on Temari-chan. Besides, Naruto would kill me if he found out."  
"And why would that be." Sakura had asked, standing with Hinata's help. "We would be the ones beating him up if we ever caught him peeping in on us."  
"Naw, he just doesn't want his brother and his sensei following the same path." We all laughed. Something felt wrong when I counted the laughs. I turned and poofed into a tree nearby.  
"Something funny, Temari-chan?" She fell out of the tree, landing on her feet on the ground.  
"Warn me next time. Who ever knew a guy with a cane could be so silent." I jumped down next to her as Hinata and Sakura walked up, Ino came back steaming from where I left her, and Tenten dropped out of her own tree. Temari's team had gracefully picked up Tenten as a member with Neji still in the hospital and Gai focused on Lee's rehabilitation. I was quite impressed on how much she had improved in just the two weeks after she got picked up. Tsunade had been negotiating with Sand trying to get them to teach us their training methods.  
"Yeah, I know. I don't really use it anyways. Thankfully this is the last day Tsunade is making me carry it around with me."  
"So, you're back to 100% then?" Tenten asked.  
"Unfortunately, no. I'm only at about 91% of where I was before my fight but that is probably just due to a month and a half of lacking intense physical training. So, how is Neji doing?" Tenten immediately started to blush as the girls started pelting her with questions. I saw her looking in on him a couple of days ago before she left on a mission with Temari's team, which had been temporally named Team 4. I slowly walked away, using some genjutsu to make it so that I faded into the surroundings. Then the warning bells started ringing.  
"Crap," I canceled my jutsu and rushed back to the girls.  
"Janus-kun, what do we do?" I looked over at Hinata. Normally genin teams defend the retreating civilians but we were to far out and not exactly at genin level anymore.  
"Ummm, the bell sounds different, give me a minute." I focused into the bell. It's ringing to long, why is...  
"There are two bells being rung!" Ino shouted. I looked over at her and heard it to. The clear striking of two different bells. They started asking me what it meant. I was frozen. He was back! Two bells ringing almost exactly on was the warning that Orochimaru was coming. Damn Tsunade for not telling me what our mission was for this situation.  
"Ok, ok, calm down. Tsunade, let's go to Tsunade and she'll tell us what to do." We all nodded and started racing back towards town.  
  
I landed on the back of Katsuyu, the Lord of Slugs and stood behind Tsunade. The rest of the girls followed suite, some how keeping up. I must have lost a lot of speed.  
"Tsunade, what do we do?" She didn't turn around. I then looked before her and saw the largest snake I had ever seen.  
"Well, seal boy, I thought I wouldn't have the pleasure of hunting you down. Now then, just give me back the Kusanagi and I'll let you go free. However, the rest of Konoha perishes today." I leaned down, tossed the cane from my right to my left hand, and grasped my hand around the sword on my back.  
"Don't, Janus-san. Take the girls and run." Janus-san? She never calls me that unless... I understood. This is what we are doing. What a sad day.  
"Come on, let's go." I jumped off the slug, heading over the Hokage Mountain. The girls were asking me what was going on but I paid them no heed. A half hour later of strait running I slowed down slightly for the girls to catch up, they deserved to know this.  
"What the hell are you doing, Janus!" Sakura yelled. The rest of them shouted in agreement.  
"We're abandoning Konoha." I replied, they all gasped. "We judged the damages and the amount of time to required to fully repair the town and we couldn't do it. Sound took longer than we thought they would to rebuild their forces but it's still too soon. We can't defend Konoha. Once Orochimaru finds out that the only people left are clones he will level the town. Our new town is still under construction. When it is complete we will have a much easier time of defending ourselves. Four generations of peace allowed us to expand our town to large to be defended against an attack."  
"So, what are we supposed to do in the mean time and were are all of our families and friends who were still in town?"  
"Well, Tenten, they might have already left for a hideout, gone to help with building the new town, or..." I left the end in silence. They knew what I meant.  
"You still didn't answer what we are supposed to do. I mean, could you run any faster?" Temari shouted, annoyed.  
"We are headed to a location beyond the western mountains. That was the instruction Tsunade gave me if she was ever to have a clone tell me to leave. We will make a quick stop in Hidden Stone for supplies. She told me to buy supplies for ten days in the mountains. Why, I'm not sure of. What she did say was that when I got there, I look for Jiraiya and the guys."  
  
Two days later we arrived at Hidden Stone. They were wary of us until I showed the guards the seal that Tsunade had given me. The immediately directed me to the towns storage buildings and outfitted us all with ten days of mountain supplies, clothes, food, everything. After a quick stop before the Tsuchikage we were on our way to the mountains, with an honor guard of Stone ANBU till the border. A day later we arrived at the border, the leader of the ANBU handed me a scroll and left.  
"What's it say?" Ino said, walking over. I was quite surprised that Ino, of all people, wasn't upset at getting handed a fifty pound backpack for the trip. Thankfully we had been instructed on how to use our chakra to make the pack lighter on the run here. I had intentionally not taken their advice. What better way to train?  
"Let me see..." I opened the scroll and began reading as I started walking up the small trail. "'Refugees from Konoha', blah blah blah...bunch of political title stuff...ah here we go. 'All of you, who have embarked on the journey over the Western Range, know this. No one has ever returned. This is the second time, at the request of the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, that a group of Leaf Shinobi ventured through our territory on the same journey. I wish you luck and hope you return safely. Tsuchikage.'" I rolled the scroll up and stuck it in my pack.  
"No one has ever returned? What does he mean?" Tenten said worried.  
"He probably expects us to die on the trip." Sakura replied.  
"But we have to have hope, we are following on Jiraiya's footsteps. As long as we keep that in mind, we will be fine, I promise all of you." I looked back at them. They smiled in reassurance. I turned around and my own smile faded. We won't survive this. But I have to trust Tsunade. She sent me here for a reason. I just have to figure out what that is. Unfortunately now I have five teenage girls to worry about as well. Kami save me... 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Well, this chapter is a little shorter than any of my previous chapters, but it just felt like a good place to end it. Now then, to do something I haven't done since starting to write this fanfic, read other peoples fanfics. Grrr, school.....  
  
I shivered. I never expected the mountains to be this cold. I heard joyful giggling from the other tent. The girls had offered to let me share the tent with the for warmth, but I had quickly declined. I looked around my own tent. Couldn't they have given me a smaller one? I'm not an army. A breeze picked up and I got back down into every blanket I had and the girls could share. My back started aching. I really should start using the weight lessening technique. But I also need to save my chakra to create false paths in the snow to throw off pursuers And I also need to save chakra to fight anyone who actually catches up with us and protect the girls... I turned over and rubbed my shoulders. Ouch... I felt a presence enter the tent. I started to get up.  
"Man, Janus-kun, it's cold in here. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" I blushed slightly.  
"So..orry, Temari-chan. I..." I felt a warm presence appear next to me.  
"I understand. But does Jiraiya's lifestyle scare you that much?" She said, starting to massage my aching shoulders. I relaxed.  
"It's not just that. I've seen how effective Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu is on almost every guy he's used it against save me."  
"Ah, so you don't want Naruto to have an attack that will disable you like everyone else, right?" I nodded into my pillow. Where did Temari learn... "Didn't you know that it's part of the shinobi training for women? And I thought you were well educated." I was about to sit up and refute it but she pushed a pressure point on my back and I fell back down.  
"Temari-chan...cruel..." She laughed loud enough that the other girls stopped talking and listened in, giggling softly.  
"They are never going to let us live this down, you know." I whispered.  
"Who says I didn't plan this from the start." She stood up, leaving a cold breeze where she was. Again I tried to get up to no avail. "The effects of the pressure point will wear off by the morning. Just get some sleep, you need it." She said as I drifted off quickly.  
  
I woke up hearing the sounds of packing the next morning. I got up, quickly and packed up my blankets, preparing the extras for packing too. I put on my overcoat and pants and quickly got out of the tent. Just in time to as the center of the tent fell down.  
"Hey!" I said to a giggling Ino and Sakura. I looked over at Temari who had a large grin on her face. "You told them to do that, didn't you?" I said.  
"And what if I did? Going to do anything about it, fearless leader?" I made a face at her and turned around, causing all the girls to start laughing. After most of the laughter had settled down, I felt a shy tug on my coat. I turned around to see Hinata holding a bowl of oatmeal.  
"Here's breakfast, Janus-kun." She offered me the bowl.  
"Thanks, Hinata. At least one of you is considerate to me." Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura all looked at me and stuck their tongues out.  
"Umm, Janus-kun? Why was Temari laughing from you tent last night?" Here it comes. Even though they were finishing packing, everyone's attention was focused on me.  
"Nothing important, just Temari-chan getting insane pleasure from tormenting me." All the girls save Temari blushed slightly.  
"Oh quiet, you know you enjoyed it." I opened my mouth to refute her. I didn't say anything. I blushed slightly as I started eating my breakfast to the sounds of more giggling. I quickly finished and wash the dish so we could finish packing. Five minutes later everyone was loading pack to their backs.  
"Alright. If we keep on this pace, we should hopefully be out of this cursed range in five more days. If we keep following Jiraiya's trail we should be good. Everyone, move out!" The girls started marching down the line. Hinata first, using her Byakugan to scout ahead. The rest of the order was Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and I pulled up the rear.  
"Hinata won the draw." Temari said an hour into the trip. I had just sent off my first two sets of clones for the day. They would continue to march for about two hours then vanish.  
"Huh?" I said, looking at her back.  
"The girls all drew straws to see who got to confront you. I told them the story last night but they just wanted to have some fun too."  
"So that's what it's about?"  
"Yeah, the needed to keep their spirits up. Think about it. We don't know if we are going to survive the trip over the mountains let alone make it home. I felt that this would be the best way to give them something to gossip about. I've seen how much this trip has warn away on you." I sighed. She was right. I wasn't prepared to be a leader yet. "Don't feel down about it. You've done a great job." I heard a scream.  
"But obviously, not good enough?" I looked forward to see a tall figure with long white hair wearing a white robe tied in the back with a large purple rope. He was holding Hinata up in the air by her coat. "Under the orders of Orochimaru-sama I am retrieving the Kusanagi and kill the refugees from Konoha." Everyone backed up behind me.  
"Let her go!" I shouted. He laughed and tossed her at my feet. Ino and Sakura rushed to her side to check if she was ok.  
"You had better entertain me, little friend. And after hearing what happened to the Four Gates, I'm not going to underestimate you, genin." Black, crystalline structures started expanding across his exposed skin from his shoulder. Crap, a Cursed Seal User. I watched as they covered his entire body so he looked like some kind of demon. "Come, fools. I'll show you pain. Demonic Ice Mirrors!" We were surrounded on all sides by mirrors of ice.  
"Wait, that was Haku's bloodline!" He laughed.  
"I don't know of this Haku but if he could do this, I must also be of his bloodline. So, you know the jutsu you know that you know you are doomed." He stepped into one of the mirrors, merging with it.  
"Crap, Naruto's ability isn't going to save the day this time." I mumbled to myself. Our opponent appeared in every mirror. "He uses the mirrors to increase his speed. I'm so glad that one of the side effects of opening the higher level gates allows me to see faster. To bad I'm only catching hints of his movements. Damn I wish I had the Sharingan or something..."  
"Janus-kun, what about me?" I glanced back towards Hinata. That's just crazy enough to work!  
"Hinata, watch him. I believe that there is some pattern to his movement pattern based on a slight angling of the mirrors. If there is, we might be able to beat him, everyone else, protect Hinata till she figures out if there is one, got it?" Everyone agreed.  
"So, ready now, little ones?" The mirrors echoed. "Because here I come!" I preformed a series of hand seals.  
"Deflection Shield no Jutsu!" The shield appeared around me just in time to block a good three dozen ice needles. I felt the pull on my chakra. They are a chakra attack but the needles themselves are just ice so they are in the same category as normal weapons. Everyone else didn't field the attack so well. Luckily, the only got a quarter the needles I got attacked with.  
"So, this is the chakra armor Orochimaru-sama told me about. No matter. After some research he discovered the weakness in the jutsu. Icy Wind no Jutsu!" I quickly shut off the shield to take the full blunt of the attack. Crap, there goes one of my aces. I was hit by four simultaneous blasts of a biting wind from the mirrors. I felt my skin slash get slashed by small chunks of ice. Damn Orochimaru! The attack stopped and I fell to my hands and knees.  
"Janus-kun!" Temari shouted. She started to head towards me.  
"No!" She stopped. "What did I tell you to do, I'll be ok." She scowled, lifting up her fan.  
"Yeah, right. Kamaitachi!" She swung her fan at the mirror the guy was currently in. He quickly vanished, appearing above. The wind merely chipped away at the mirror. Temari growled as she swung again at him. Same effect as the first, he disappeared and appeared somewhere else. But somehow, his movements were getting easier to see for me. I looked closer at one of the mirrors. It was dull, and didn't reflect very well.  
"I can see it!" Hinata shouted, everyone looked at her. Shit.  
"Then do something!" I shouted, standing and jumping at one of the dulled mirrors.  
"No you don't!" He launched another ice blast towards me, but I kept towards my target. I felt the blast usher me slightly off course, towards outside over the cliff! I started forcing chakra into my feet. Air is a liquid. In order to walk on a fluid I need to force enough chakra through my feet to support myself. I put more and more chakra into my feet. I opened the first gate to increase my chakra amount. I soon was pushing forty times the chakra out my feet as needed to walk on water. I felt the ice stop ripping at my skin. Now for the fall. But the fall never came, just a lot of gasping. I looked at my feet. They were grasping to thin air alone. I was currently at shoulder height of the nearest mirror.  
"That's impossible! He shouted. I quickly grabbed the nearest untarnished mirror and swung at the outside of it. I knew Temari had figured out my plan and was launching an attack at the inside one. I watched our opponent foolishly head for the mirror that was about to be attacked from both sides. I kicked the mirror and I felt Temari's Kamaitachi hit the front of the mirror. I heard a scream of pain. I reached into my pouch and grabbed two kunais. The mirror shattered and I started to fall down the sharp slope towards a bottomless gorge. I slammed my kunais into the ice. I felt myself slow. I watched the man slid right by me into the gorge. My body slowly dropped over the edge but my kunais' stopped just at the edge. I heard the girls yell and scream. I slowly pulled myself up over the edge.  
"Isn't someone going to throw me a rope?" I shouted up towards then.  
  
I looked around be site of the battle. Blood covered the snow, surrounded by melting needles of ice. Everyone had cuts on some part of their bodies. I looked at myself. I guess everyone had fewer cuts than me even though a lot of mine were merely superficial.  
"Umm, Janus." Tenten walked up from treating Temari's wounds. Hinata was currently bandaging Ino and Sakura's wounds. They both had worse wounds then everyone else. "We need to find somewhere to camp so we can tend to Sakura and Ino."  
"No, we can't. We do what we can here then we keep going. If he caught up to us, who can say there aren't more of them following? Also, knowing the resilience of Orochimaru, how do we not know he didn't survive the fall? I'm sorry, I wish we could but we need to get somewhere where we can hide and this isn't the place. We keep going, faster and without rest till we make it out of here. If we do, according to what we've been told, we should make it out of here in one to two days. We should find somewhere on the other side."  
"If there is an other side..." I heard Tenten whisper as she walked away. I sighed. I can't deny that there may be nothing but we can't stay here. We have to keep going. It's all we have left.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Just so you know, all the new names were generated using Rum and Monkey's Japanese name generator have enough problems coming up with English names for characters, let alone Japanese.  
  
We walked from snow to dirt. I looked around. We made it to the other side! I fell to my knees, knocking some dried blood off my shoulder. I was so tired. I heard everyone else fall to their knees as well.  
"I don't believe it. There really is another side to the Western Mountains." I glanced up at Ino.  
"All we need to do know is find some food, considering we ditched nearly all of it to lighten our packs." Sakura replied, putting her hand through her unkempt hair to try to straiten it.  
"Well, we really should get going," Tenten stood up and stretched. "We really don't know what to expect over here." Everyone started to slowly stand. I tried but my legs wouldn't move. I tried to lift my arms off the ground but they wouldn't move either.  
"True, we need to be careful here. It might be wise for us to remove our headbands for the time being." Temari said. Everyone nodded and started to remove them. I tried again to move but couldn't. What was...  
"Janus-kun? Are you alright?" I saw Hinata's feet. I tried to move my head again but couldn't. I felt everyone's eyes fall on me.  
"Hehe, I don't think so, Hinata. I appear to have fallen and I can't get up. My body refuses to move." I said, my voice barely more than a whisper. I soon found myself on a makeshift stretcher being carried by Hinata and Tenten. Temari came and stood next to me.  
"Looks like the run from the last couple of days took more of a toll on you than I thought. Come on, I'll lead for a while now. You just get some rest. And when we finally find someplace to rest you are going to let us look at those wounds of yours." I chuckled quietly as I felt myself lifted up and carried along. I felt myself drift quickly to sleep.  
  
I was running. They were following me, I could feel it. I turned behind me and saw nothing but two eyes, two yellow, snakelike eyes. I started running faster. I looked down at my feet. I wasn't moving. I turned around to see the eyes closer. I kept running faster. Images started floating into my mind: Konoha on fire, my friends being killed one- by-one, dozen of demonic minions of Orochimaru, then Orochimaru himself, Sharingan glowing in his eyes, the Kusanagi dripping blood in his right hand and two heads hung lifelessly in his left. They were both blond but one had whisker-like marks on its cheeks.  
  
I gasped and sat up. I looked around. I was in a dark room. I quickly glanced around. The girls were nowhere in sight. I got out of bed and noticed I was in a hospital gown. I looked around for my clothes. I quickly donned them and snuck out of the room, onto the windowsill. Where was I? I have to find the girls, they will know. I jumped onto the roof of the hospital. Strange, the town looks unusually familiar but not at the same time. I started jumping between rooftops, being as careful as I could. I landed on a large roof in front of a large cliff the town was built up against. I then noticed someone else on the roof with me. I got in a fighting stance and put my hand around the Kusanagi.  
"You don't need to us that, Janus-san." An unknown female voice replied. The figure turned around revealing a tall woman with long, blond hair wearing a large cloak with flames around the bottom. I stayed put ready to draw the Kusanagi. I heard her laugh as the roof of the building lit up. I saw a glowing blue ball appear in her hand. I gasped.  
"The Rasengan?" I said in awe.  
"I see you know the technique, interesting. Looks like Temari's story was true after all."  
"What story, who are you!" I shouted, frightened. Why do I even try, she could kill me with that.  
"I thought that it was unusual, hearing the same far fetched story from the five girls that brought you here but now that you seem to know of a technique I created myself having never met me and from being unconscious from what the girls say was about a week I think I believe them now."  
"Shoot, another week I could have been training. They are probably so far ahead of me now..."  
"The friends you're looking for? Let's see, Jiraiya, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji? We've sent out search parties three days ago but nobody has found anything yet." I looked at her again. She smiled kindly. I stood up and removed my hand from the Kusanagi.  
"Sorry. It's just, I woke up in a strange place and the girls weren't in sight, I promised Tsunade that I'd protect them and..."  
"It's all right. They're safe. I paid for them to rest in a local inn, so they should be alright. You should go back to the hospital and get some sleep."  
"I've gotten enough sleep the last couple of months. I need to train more to keep up. That and I don't think I can find my way back to the hospital, I was to busy trying not to be heard." She laughed.  
"I couldn't sleep either. Hey, I was wondering. Do you think I could get a look at that sword of yours?" I shrugged and unsung the blade and handed it to her. She pulled the Kusanagi out and swung it a few times quite skillfully. "Good weight, very sharp blade but the sheath seems to have been built rather hastily compared to the sword."  
"Because when the Kusanagi came into my possession I kind of didn't have a sheath for it so that was the best I cold come up with."  
"Ah, I see," I thought she was going to ask how it came into my possession but she didn't. "Are you any good with it?"  
"No, not really. I haven't had very much sword training and I didn't have the opportunity to get lessons before the, umm, incident." She nodded, placing the Kusanagi back in it's sheath.  
"How 'bout this, dawn will come in a few hours so in the mean time, do you want me to teach you some things for it? I've needed to sharpen up my sword skills as well."  
"I'd really appreciate it..."  
"Call me Endoh."  
"Endoh then." I followed Endoh down into the building below.  
  
I copied Endoh's moves. This kata was a lot harder then the last few she had taught me. Finally we finished it when there was a knock on the door downstairs.  
"Enter." I looked over. Is she some sort of clan leader or something?  
"Endoh-sama, you have a..." I short blond figure came streaking into the room.  
"Endoh-sama, Janus-kun disappeared!" Endoh looked over at me. The girl's eyes followed them. When they landed on me she looked shocked but that quickly was replaced with a look I had grown to fear.  
"Umm, morning Temari-chan." I said, slowly backing away. She walked towards me, her ears steaming.  
"Don't you 'chan' me after what you did." She reached behind her, taking out her fan.  
"Don't destroy my training room." Endoh called from behind her.  
"Your room wasn't my target." Temari replied, I continued to slowly back away.  
"Umm, Endoh-san, where is the back door again?"  
"Over there by the exit to the lower floors, behind Temari-chan." She replied, putting her sword away.  
"That's what I was afraid of." My back touched the wall behind me. An evil grin appeared on Temari's face. I gulped.  
Ten minutes later I limped downstairs followed closely by Temari. Endoh followed her, laughing.  
"I told you that you should have gone back to the hospital but did you listen?"  
"You were the one who suggested that I train with you when I told you I didn't know my way back!"  
"Baka, you should know." Temari said as we walked outside. "Don't you know anything?"  
"Obviously not, why." She turned me around to look at the huge cliff from before. I gasped. There were four faces carved on it, similar but different than the four faces I was used to. The obvious reason was that the faces were all female.  
  
"So," I took another bite of ramen. "You're trying to tell me that somehow one of the towns on the other side of the Western, I mean Eastern Mountains is a town identical to Konoha save certain events of the past and that everyone's sex is different?" Temari nodded. "So, which major events were left out of this town's history that were in ours?"  
"Well, the biggest ones I know of were the attack of the Kyubi and then the attack of Orochimaru. It actually seems that this town's Orochimaru is the leader of the hospital you were staying at. Her healing powers rival Tsunade-sama."  
"So the fourth Hokage is still alive here?" I said. Endoh started waving her hand.  
"I'm the fourth, pleased to meet you." I looked between her and Temari.  
"You're kidding." They both shook their heads. I drained the broth out of my bowl. It's surprising how much a trip through some cold mountains could make ramen you've had your entire life taste so good. "Why?" They both shrugged.  
"I'm currently having the towns historians look into it but it will take time to find out anything at all. I suspect some one in the past somehow tied our towns together with some jutsu that could be wearing out but its only a theory right now." I nodded, that was probably the reason.  
"So, has everyone met the other them?"  
"Mostly, there is still one person though who hasn't." I coked my head.  
"Who?"  
"You." I looked at her strangely.  
"She's telling the truth. I know everyone in the village and you are your brother just aren't with us. We have no Uzumaki's here. It's the other mystery that made me doubt Temari's story."  
"Do you still?"  
"No but I'm still curious about it." At that moment a girl about our age with blond hair in to pigtails latched onto Endoh from behind. I looked behind her to see a dark looking girl with black hair, a boy with pink hair, and a older woman with long, slivery hair with her forehead protector lowered over her left eye. I did a triple take between them.  
"Kumiko!" Endoh said, fazed only slightly by the girl's sudden latching to her back. She giggled. I was watching them in shock.  
"Mom, I just wanted to say good morning before I left to go training today. I was on a mission till last night and you weren't around when I got back." She looked over at Temari and me. "Oh, good morning." She released Endoh. "I'm Kumiko, pleased to meet you." Temari shook her hand.  
"Good morning, Kumiko-chan, I'm Temari and this is Janus." They all looked at me and finally saw the shock on my face. This can't be... "Janus- kun...are you..." She stopped talking when I stood up.  
"I need a mirror, now!" Everyone quickly said they didn't have one. "Fine, I'll make do without. But promise me you won't slap me from what I'm about to do." They looked at me funny and nodded. "Alright." I put my hands together. "Sexy no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke appeared around me. I looked down. Good, clothes were still on. I looked back up when the smoke cleared and everyone gasped, save the dark girl who just looked at me funny.  
"Umm, Janus-san, how come you look like me?" She said. I sighed. That's all I needed. I canceled the jutsu and reappeared as myself.  
"Endoh, do you have another daughter? Twin to Kumiko?" She shook her head.  
"No, Kumiko's an only child. He father died on a mission shortly after she was born." I dropped my head and sat down. "Why? What was that jutsu?"  
"It's a modified version of henge that my brother Naruto invented. He calls it the Sexy no Jutsu and uses it against other guys to defeat some of then easily like some of his instructors who are perverts. The only person it has never worked against was me but it didn't stop him from trying. It's just that, that was the face he always seemed to use."  
"So, do you mean to tell me that we just found the other Naruto?" Temari said. I nodded. "Naruto is the son of the fourth? No wonder he is so strong."  
"Yeah but what scares me is where did I come from then? I thought I was Naruto's brother.  
  
I watched the setting sun from my perch on the female third's nose. I didn't feel like going to my spot. It wasn't really mine. I sighed and let my back fall back along the nose, my feet swaying off the edge. It was then that I saw Kumiko looking down at me from above. I quickly sat up.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." I heard a shy voice from above me.  
"What do you want?" I asked, watching the last bit of sun flicker under the horizon.  
"I wanted to know what Naruto was like." I sighed. "If it's a problem I can always ask later." She said. I remained silent. I heard her footsteps echo on the rock face as she started to walk away.  
"Loud." She stopped. I scooted over to the right side of the nose she took a seat on the left, back almost to me. "He was the number one, loudest ninja in the village. He did it to get attention for the two of us. We grew up with out parents and everyone hating him and pitying me because of him."  
"Why was that?" She asked, again quietly. She seemed so different than the person I thought was my brother.  
"It's something you'll have to ask him about when you meet him."  
"Oh, ok. What team is he on?"  
"Originally it was the same team you are on. Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja was their jounin. Sakura and Sasuke were on his team. I'll introduce you to Sakura later, she came with me. I don't think you want to know Sasuke though."  
"I bet he's cute. I can just imagine Asuka would look like as a guy."  
"Don't even think about it. He's been tainted by dark powers and was nearly lost. He might be fully under Orochimaru's power now and we don't even know it. It really frightens me to think that Orochimaru might have a Sharingan user under his control."  
"But we have them here to, so it will be alright. Yamashita is the leader of our ANBU and is undefeated."  
"So I see Itachi didn't go mad and murder his entire clan save Sasuke here, that's good." Kumiko gasped. "Yeah. Our village has had it's fare share of problems the last twelve years, ever sense the Kyubi attacked."  
"Which is something I have really wanted to ask you about, considering the other me died in the fight." We both looked up, cracking our heads together. I stood up, rubbing my head; I looked over at Kumiko, who was blushing slightly.  
"Mother..."  
"Oh, it's alright, Kumiko-chan. I understand. So, Janus-san, what do you know about the Kyubi. And it's alright to tell me in front of my daughter, I'll only tell her myself later." I sighed. Well, here goes.  
"I don't know everything about it, but this is what I do know. Twelve years ago, the Kyubi appeared near town and started rampaging. Hundreds of Leaf Shinobi were killed in the fight. The fourth Hokage went there with Naruto and used the Fuuinjutsu Shikifuujin to seal the spirit of the Kyubi in a child, Naruto. That was why he was feared as a child and I was pitied. They blamed him for the deaths of their loved ones at the hands of the Kyubi." Kumiko looked saddened.  
"I'm so sorry"  
"It's alright, it's in the past. Besides, it wasn't your fault." She smiled slightly.  
"I'm surprised," I looked back to Endoh. "That you know about the Fuuinjutsu Shikifuujin."  
"I got a hold of our village's Scroll of Seals a few month's ago and read it. During my pretest for the Chuunin Exam I nearly killed myself and the Third with it."  
"Really now. I'm impressed that you could even perform it."  
"You're not the only one."  
"True. You two better come along. I'll buy you both dinner. You don't want Temari-chan to start thinking you're cheating on her now, right Janus-san?" I blushed and I noticed that Kumiko turned a deeper shade of crimson than I did. Was she developing a crush on me or something? That would be weird. Oh well, I was hungry and free food is free food. 


End file.
